Todo queda en familia
by viicoviic
Summary: Que tu padre se case no es agradable,y mucho menos si lo hace con una mujer que ya llevaba con sigo dos sorpresas desagradables."Recuérdame porque hacemos esto" "¿Que haces con mi maleta?" "¡¿Pelo verde?" "Os llevareis bien si o si" Anti-sakura
1. ¿Reunión familiar?

_**~ Todo queda en familia**__ (SasuHina)  
__**Genero:**__ Humor/Romance  
__**Categoría:**__ M  
__**Aviso:**__ Este fic es Anti-Sakura. Contendrá bastantes bromas pesadas y alto nivel en lemon y lime. Naruto no me pertenece y Sasuke tampoco… aun, solo la trama de la historia._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Todo queda en familia ~**__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
- **__¿Reunió familiar?__** –**_

* * *

_El secreto de un matrimonio feliz  
es perdonarse mutuamente el haberse casado.  
- Sacha Gvitry -_

* * *

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despertarse mientras aun estaba en la cama. Se pasó las manos por los ojos y miró el despertador digital que había sobre su mesita de noche.  
_Las once de la mañana… ¡Las once!_

-Joder… - Maldijo.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, empujando las sabanas blancas y corriendo al baño. Se miró en el espejo, tratando de peinarse los cabellos castaños con las manos. Miró de reojo el reloj que había colgado de la pared en forma de estrella de mar plateada. _Ni siquiera le daba tiempo a desayunar…_

Hizo la cama de una forma desordenada, estirando las sabanas y tirando por encima la colcha color crema. Tiró encima los pequeños peluches y saliendo del amplio y arreglado dormitorio. Corrió por el pasillo, quitándose el pequeño vestido color fucsia que utilizaba de camisón y entró en su cuarto. Arrojó la prenda sobre la cama y corrió al armario, poniéndose la primera camia que vio y cogiendo unos pantalones cortos. Salió al pasillo nuevamente y se los puso dando saltitos mientras avanzaba hasta la escalinata de mármol.

Llegó a la cocina y abrió la puerta de golpe. Abrió la nevera y sacó un pequeño zumo. Lo abrió y comenzó a beber, tratando de no atragantarse mientras buscaba su móvil por todas partes. Lo encontró bajo las bolsas de la compra, enterrado entre el plástico y el papel de barias propagandas. Marcó un número de teléfono y corrió hacia el salón.

-¿…Moshi moshi? – La voz sonó terriblemente adormilada.  
-¡Es hoy! – Gritó la castaña. - ¡Hoy viene a la casa esa arpía!  
-¿…Nani? – Se escuchó el frufrú de unas sabanas.  
-¡¿Lo has olvidado Hinata?! – Se exaltó.  
-…Tu no dejas que lo olvide… - Bostezó. – Hanabi… aquí son las tres de la mañana… - Se quejó.  
-¡Como quieras! ¡Sigue durmiendo! – Se enfadó.  
-…Dime que no vas ha hacer una locur…

Cortó la conversación. A veces su hermana mayor la exasperaba. _No tuvo bastante con irse a Paris para estudiar el idioma, sino que ahora que su padre se había echado una nueva novia y la traía a vivir a la casa con sus dos hijos, la peliazul no hacia nada. Todo lo contrario… ¡Estaba durmiendo!_  
Se colocó los zapatos mientras volvía a marcar varios números de teléfono a la vez. _Ella si que haría algo, y probablemente, salvaría a su padre de esa mujerzuela, se libraría de una madre patética sustituta y todo volvería a ser como antes._

-Okasan…

Pasó los dedos sobre la fotografía que había en uno de los marcos, donde salía su madre sentada en el césped del jardín mientras sujetaba un pequeño sombrero de paja para resguardarse del sol. Sus ojos cerrados y su melena negra bailaba en el viento. _No… Nada volvería a ser como antes. Su madre estaba muerta y eso lo cambiaba todo… Pero por algo se empezaba._

* * *

-Recuérdame porque hacemos esto…

El chico se pasó las manos por los cabellos, no sabiendo si tirar de ellos o golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Aquello lo frustraba de una forma exasperante y lo único que le venia a la mente era el cortar los frenos al coche o sabotear aquella relación.

-Por la felicidad de nuestra madre. – Le recordó su hermano mayor.

El pelinegro se dejó caer en el asiento, mirando el techo del coche y suspirando. De reojo echó un vistazo rapad al coche que iba delante de ellos. En él se podía ver la figura de su madre y la del Hyuga hablando y dándose algún que otro beso.  
Quiso gritar, pedirle a su hermano que los arrollara con el coche y que provocara un accidente, pero eso seria demasiado. El plan es que solo Hiashi saliese herido, no su madre.

Se miró en el espejo retrovisor. La falta de sueño comenzaba a hacer mella en su rostro, dejando unas horrorosas ojeras. Volvió a pasarse las manos por el rostro, tratando de despejarse nuevamente. Tiró del pequeño piercing que había en su ceja izquierda y lo arregló un poco, apretando las pequeñas bolitas negras que había a ambos extremos del pequeño hierro.

-¿Pero que…?

La voz de su hermano le devolvió a la realidad. Miró por la ventanilla y se asombró. Realmente la casa era preciosa. Estaba cerca del mar, por no decir dentro. Había un pequeño precipicio a varios metros de la casa por donde se podía ver el agua cristalina y tranquila. Una piscina enorme estaba junto a él, con el borde de mármol y un pequeño camino que daba a la casa. Varias hamacas de plástico y otras colgadas de algunos árboles le daban un aspecto caribeño.

La casa estaba alzada sobre unos escalones y era de color blanco, con un ambiente modernista y tranquilo a la vez. Dos pisos que se alzaban de una forma imponente sobre el mar. Observó los ventanales de cristal transparente que ocupaban puertas, ventanas y balcones. En realidad, solo un balcón por piso, pero este comunicaba todas las habitaciones. _Pero aquello no era todo…_  
En la entrada y sobre el césped, estaban esparcidas sus pertenencias mientras unas personas vestidas con monos azules las recogían y las metían en bolsas de basura.

Salió del coche en marcha. Ni siquiera a Itachi le dio tiempo a aparcar. Hiashi corrió hacia aquellas personas y las detuvo, preguntándoles que hacían allí. Sasuke les ignoró. Comenzó a vaciar las bolsas de basura y a recoger prenda por prenda sus ropas. _Ropa interior… camisas… pantalones…_

-¡Otosan! ¡Que bueno que llegases! - Una chica de cabellos marrones y largos salió de la casa y se abrazó a Hiashi.  
-¡¿Qué crees que haces Hanabi?! – Le gritó.  
-¿Yo? – Se hizo la tonta. – Tan solo iba a bañarme. – Sonrió. - ¿Me acompañas?  
-Hiashi… ¿Pasa algo?

El Uchiha vio como su madre se acercaba a su futuro esposo y le tocaba el brazo, llamando su atención. Sintió nauseas. Era lo mismo que hacia cuando trataba de tranquilizar a su difunto padre. Quiso gritarle, decirle que aun no habían pasado ni tres años que había enviudado y ya andaba con otro para sustituirlo, pero se contuvo.

-Oh… ¿Qué hace "esa" aquí? – La pequeña se cruzó de brazos en una expresión altanera y golpeó su pie contra el suelo.

Sasuke suspiró. Aquello seria más duro de lo que había pensado. _Mantener feliz a su madre iba a costar mucho… Miró al cielo despejado en una pose teatral, pidiendo a Kami que le diera paciencia, pero que se la diera ya. No podría soportar a una cría insolente y mal educada por mucho tiempo._

* * *

Se sentó sobre la maleta para poder cerrarla. Pasar dos meses fuera de casa en aquella ciudad había hecho que el tamaño de su equipaje creciera de una forma desmesurada. Se planteó la idea de comprar otra maleta, pero si lo hacia no llegaría a tiempo al avión.  
Finalmente la cerró y suspiró agotada. Agradeció que llevara ruedas y tiró de ella hasta la salida de aquel pequeño cuarto.

_Durante dos meses había estado viviendo en una pensión mientras estudiaba el idioma y visitaba museos, paseaba por calles…  
Echaría de menos las mañanas parisinas donde desayunaba un café en una de las terrazas mientras observaba a los pintores hacer su trabajo en mitad de la calle. Echaría de menos reunirse con sus nuevos amigos y salir por las iluminadas calles a observar la preciosa iluminación veraniega. Todo aquello había acabado para ella…_

Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar todo lo que había echo aquellos días, pero no le vino ningún recuerdo a la mente. Ninguno que no mereciera la pena olvidar. _No es que hubiesen sido aburridos, sino que ya habían pasado._  
Apretó el billete de avión en sus manos y salió del apartamento. Cargó la maleta por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja. Una mujer de cabellos blancos y algo rechoncha la miró sonriendo.

-Hinata… Revenez-vous à sa maison? _(Hinata, ¿Vuelve usted a su casa?)_ – La mujer se levantó de su silla y se preparó para atenderla por última vez.  
-Oui _(Si)_. – Rió. – Je crois qu'il est temps de revenir _(Creo que es hora de volver)_. – Dejó un pequeño sobre blanco encima del mostrador. - Si c'est possible, il me plairait qu'il donnât cette lettre à Phiillipe _(Si es posible, me gustaría que le diese esta carta a Phillipe)_.

La mujer afirmó con la cabeza y la guardó tras el mostrador. Se despidió de la muchacha dándole cuatro besos en las mejillas. Elogió si acento mejorado y su gran pronunciación, no sin antes pedirle que le dejara llamarle a un taxi. La chica accedió un poco avergonzada por la atención y le prometió volver el verano siguiente si le prometía que esta vez, la dejara ayudarle en la cocina.

La mujer accedió a regañadientes y la ayudó a meter su maleta en el maletero del vehículo. Sacudió su mano en el aire viendo como su mejor inquilina desaparecía rumbo al aeropuerto y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas rebeldes escapasen de sus viejos ojos. _Admitía que la echaría de menos…_

* * *

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? – Hiashi se mantuvo firme frente a su hija. Ambos estaban solos en el salón mientras Mikoto y sus hijos trataban de salvar las prendas que quedaban sueltas por el césped y algunas dentro de la piscina.  
-¡No es mi culpa! – Respondió. – Los de la inmobiliaria lo dejaron todo en la entrada. Pensé que era basura… - Se encogió de hombros.  
-¡Esta ha sido la gota que ha colmado el baso! – Se desesperó. – A partir de ahora te comportaras y no crearas problemas, o te juro que aprenderás modales.

Dicho esto, salió al jardín para ayudar a su nueva esposa. La Hyuga se quedó parada en el sofá sin saber que hacer. Frunció sus labios y apretó su mandíbula. Comenzaba a tener hambre, el tipo de hambre que se tiene cuando no has comido nada en toda la mañana.  
Se levantó y buscó por los cocines su teléfono móvil. Volvió a marcar el número que ya se sabia de memoria y esperó a que contestaran.

-¿Moshi moshi?  
-¿Se puede saber donde estas? – Puso una de sus manos sobre su cadera, golpeando el suelo con uno de sus pies.  
-Hanabi… te recuerdo que de Paris a Japón tengo que hacer varios transbordos. – Soltó con ironía.  
-Coge uno directo. – Dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.  
-Es más caro. – Resolvió. – He hablado con Otosan, no te preocupes… Mañana desayunaré con ustedes.

Dicho esto, cortó la línea y correteó hasta la nevera. Sacó un par de bolitas de arroz y se las llevó a la boca enteras, sin parar a masticarlas correctamente. Las tragó sin piedad y se limpió de las mejillas algunos granos de arroz.  
_La espera hasta que su hermana apareciese seria muy… muy larga._

* * *

-Realmente… lo lamento mucho…

Hiashi se agachó en el césped, ayudando a Mikoto a recoger todas sus pertenencias. A diferencia de sus hijos, esta mantenía en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante. No podía decirse que aquello no le molestase. Esperaba otro recibimiento por parte de las hijas de Hiashi, pero no aquel. ¿Hijas? Cierto… pero solo había visto a una.

-Hiashi… ¿Y tu otra hija? – Preguntó curiosa.  
-Esperen… - Sasuke interrumpió a la pareja y los miró con una expresión de terror. - ¿Hay "otra" como esa?  
-Hinata y Hanabi son muy diferentes. – Rió el castaño. – Hinata está en Paris.  
-Pero… estará mañana… ¿Verdad? – Interrogó la mujer con preocupación.  
-Hai. – Prosiguió. – Me llamó de madrugada. Tenía que hacer varios transbordos y debido a la diferencia horaria llegaría muy tarde. Me pidió que no la esperásemos despiertos y me aseguró que desayunaría con nosotros.

Siguieron recogiendo ropa y haciendo pequeños montoncitos sobre el césped, a un lado la ropa de Mikoto y al otro la ropa de sus hijos. La mujer se dedicó a plegarla mientras buscaba manchas de hierba por las prendas. Estaba sentada en el césped de la entrada mientras Sasuke e Itachi hablaban entre ellos con monosílabos y frases cortas. Sonrió con dulzura al verlos. Sabia que para ellos no seria fácil un cambio como aquel, pero ella había encontrado a un hombre que le había devuelto la sonrisa después de perderla durante tres largos años.

Un pequeño ruidito la asustó_. Era como de… ¿Agua?  
Si, podía escucharse el agua por diferentes tuberías pequeñitas. Tal vez de plástico… No supo diferenciarlo._ Continuó plegando la ropa hasta que un pequeño chorro de agua le impactó en la cara. Los aspersores se habían puesto en marcha y los tres Uchihas corrieron a coger la ropa y resguardarla mientras Hiashi los ayudaba. Sus ropas se empaparon por culpa de los aspersores y la tela se apegó a su cuerpo mientras su cabello tapaba su rostro y le impedía ver la totalidad de las cosas.

Entre las pequeñas risitas divertidas que venían de la casa, Sasuke distinguió el grito de Hiashi llamando a su hija menor con voz estridente y furiosa. Levantó la vista, observando como la castaña corría nuevamente a refugiarse dentro de la casa.  
_Aquello se pasaba de castaño a oscuro… Como dijo Confucio: ya estoy harto._

* * *

Salió del taxi dando un gran bostezo. _Un día entero sin dormir era todo un logro…_  
_El viaje no había sido movido… pero perder dos aviones no había ayudado demasiado._ Volvió a bostezar mientras le daba un par de billetes al taxista, que los cogió y se largó lo más rápido que pudo.  
Tiró de su maleta hasta llegar a la verja de entrada. En una última esperanza se aferró a ella y la empujó. _Cerrada…_ Se maldijo por no haber querido llevarse las llaves de su casa a Paris, pero ahora no podía hacer nada. Suspiró pesadamente antes de intentar colar la enorme maleta entre los barrotes… pero nada. Ni siquiera dándole patadas a la dichosa bolsa lograba moverla un centímetro.

Se resignó y metió la maleta entre los rosales de la entrada, ocultándola entre las flores y las hiervas. Una vez estuvo invisible a la vista, escaló por la valla metálica hasta que estuvo arriba. Miró el suelo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia y la altura no le dio miedo. Había echo aquello millones de veces cuando perdía las llaves o simplemente cuando llegaba tarde a casa. Miró su móvil para verificar la hora. _Las cuatro de la mañana… Ni siquiera se daría una ducha. Se dejaría caer sobre el colchón y dormiría hasta el día siguiente. Luego ya se preocuparía de la maleta._

Saltó al suelo, sintiendo sus tobillos crujir. Puede que la falta de práctica le pasase factura. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de entrada, estirando sus brazos por el camino y arqueando su espalda hacia atrás.  
No entró a la casa, sino que la bordeó hasta llegar al jardín trasero. Miró hacia arriba, tratando de recordar cual era su bacón. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero eso no le importaba_. Hacia tiempo que Neji havia roto la cerradura del bacón, de manera que aunque estuviese cerrada se podía entrar al cuarto._ _Esos incidentes solían pasar cuando jugaban a imitar a los luchadores de "Pressing Catch".  
Aun sonreía al recordar como los dos habían caído al suelo llevándose la puerta de cristal por delante y la cerradura había saltado. El tremendo enfado de su padre y las risas que ellos contenían mientras al castaño le cosían una ceja y a ella le curaban el corte de la barbilla._

Se acercó a la enredadera y trepó por ella, tratando de sostenerse a las maderas por las que estaban enganchadas la planta. Se apoyó en una de las tuberías y siguió escalando hasta llegar al primer piso. Se enderezó sobre la barandilla metálica del bacón. Era el dormitorio de su padre. Las cortinas estaban pasadas y no se veía ni una sombra en el interior. Supuso que estaría durmiendo desde hacia horas, así que continuó escalando por la pared, aprovechando las tuberías y la enredadera. Se cogió de la barandilla del segundo piso y se permitió descansar un poco.

_No había vuelto a hacer aquello desde hacia meses, cuando se iba de fiesta con Shino, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino, Sai y Kiba. Aunque aquellas fiestas siempre acababan de la misma manera. Kiba ligaba con una chica distinta todas las noches y desaparecía con ella una media hora mientras Naruto e Ino hacían lo mismo para volver más tarde con las ropas destartaladas y el cabello revuelto. Ella y sus otros amigos se quedaban en la mesa bebiendo, riendo y comentando algunos asuntos. Al final acababan riendo sobre la teoría que tenia Shino sobre si la "Mariposa de la luz" era fotosintética y llamaban a un taxi porque ninguno podía ni mantenerse en pie, y mucho menos conducir. No es que ella bebiera mucho ni que le gustara el alcohol. Solo que por las actividades que hacían juntos después de los ensayos de la banda y las fotos que se hacían para la publicidad, preferían irse a tomar algo antes de irse cada uno a sus casas. Aunque eso solo eran algunos fines de semana, puesto que si lo hacían muy seguido, les seria imposible asistir a las clases del instituto._

Dejó de lado el recuerdo y se concentró en subir el último piso que le quedaba. En realidad, en el último piso solo dormían ella y Hanabi. Había otras tres habitaciones vacías, pero nadie más vivía en la casa, así que solo ellas dormían allí. _Trató de recordar como seria ahora la casa, si su padre o su hermanita habrían cambiado algún mueble o redecorado algunas habitaciones…  
_Llegó a su destino y se dejó caer en el piso agotada. Por culpa del ejercicio… estaba segura de que no podría dormir en un buen rato, pero se equivocó. Como por arte de magia sus parpados volvieron a sentirse pesados. Se levantó, reuniendo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaran y se acercó a la puerta de cristal. Giró el pomo y la abrió sin ningún esfuerzo.

Su habitación estaba en penumbras. Las paredes blancas decoradas con fotos por todas partes. Unas del grupo que formaba con sus amigos mientras actuaban en un bar. Otras de los ensayos y otras muchas de las que aparecían en viajes escolares. Siempre la banda junta. Sobre su cama había colgadas camisetas y posters de sus grupos favoritos y barias entradas a conciertos. Las estanterías estaban llenas de libros y discos de música. La mini cadena ocupaba el centro del mueble y los altavoces, distribuidos estratégicamente para una mejor acústica estaban colgados de la pared y en lo alto del mueble.  
El escritorio estaba vacío, salvo por el ordenador, y la guitarra eléctrica estaba junto a la mesa, apoyada en un pequeño hierro y reluciente como el primer día.

-Igual… - Susurró.

Y era verdad. Todo estaba exactamente igual de cómo lo había dejado, salvo por un detalle sin importancia y que le causó gracia. Las sabanas que habían puestas en la cama eran negras, las que ella había dejado eran de un color marrón oscuro, así que pensó que tal vez Hanabi había dormido en su cuarto algunas noches.

Se quitó la camisa y se desabrochó el pantalón, tirando la ropa por el suelo. Ya se molestaría mañana en recogerla, ahora se sentía demasiado cansada. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó las deportivas con los pies, lanzándolas cada una a un rincón mientras se soltaba la coleta con la que se había recogido el largo cabello.  
Sin buscar alguna prenda con la que dormir, se dejó caer sobre las sabanas y hundió el rostro en la almohada. La abrazo y aspiró el aroma a lavanda del detergente.  
_Kami… por fin una cama…_

* * *

El sol dio de lleno en su rostro. Se movió entre las sabanas para tratar de dormir otra vez, pero le fue imposible. Ahora entendía porque aquella niñata le había dado aquella habitación.  
_"Tiene mucha ventilación…"_ Repitió para si mismo en su cabeza, imitando la voz pitufil de la castaña. _"Está cerca junto al baño…"_

Gruñó. Había querido cogerse la habitación de enfrente, pero la menos le había gritado algo así como_… "¡Ni se te ocurra entrar ahí imbecil!"_ y algo más como _"¡Esa habitación es de mi Onesan!"  
_Miró el reloj digital de la mesita. _No era muy temprano, las 7 de la mañana…_ Juró para si mismo que mataría a su nueva "hermanita" en cuanto la viese y salió del dormitorio. Abrió la puerta que había junto a su cuarto y entró al baño. Era bastante espacioso. Junto a la puerta estaba el lavamanos y algunos armarios. El retrete estaba a un lado y enfrente una ducha. Le extrañó el cristal que había al final del cuarto, como tratando de separar algo del resto del baño. Se asomó a escudriñar y descubrió un pequeño jacuzzi en el que perfectamente cabrían tres o cuatro personas.

Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos azabaches se movieran al compás. Volvió al lavabo y metió la cara bajo el grifo, queriendo despertarse de una vez. Cogió una de las toallas y hundió en ella la cara. Respiró con lentitud y la dejó en su sitio.  
Miró su reflejo en el espejo, recordándose porque estaban ahí y porque su madre se casaría ese mismo día. _Felicidad… todo tenía que ver con eso._

Miró en dirección al pasillo cuando escuchó el fuerte portazo. Hanabi había salido de su dormitorio en camisón. Uno bastante ridículo debía de añadir. Le llegaba por bajo de las rodillas y el color fucsia cantaba demasiado. Corrió desde un extremo del pasillo hasta la habitación que estaba junto al baño mientras daba grititos y saltitos. Sasuke la observó con una ceja levantada. _Supuso que estaba loca desde el primer momento en que la haba visto, pero de suponerlo a confirmarlo…_

Abrió la puerta y se quedó petrificada. Su expresión se congeló de una forma graciosa y Sasuke trató de ver por el reflejo del espejo la habitación para ver que había conseguido provocar ese efecto en la menor.  
Sobre la cama había una chica en ropa interior. Con una de sus pálidas piernas cayendo de la cama de una forma graciosa y el cabello revuelto, tapando toda su cara.

-¡Kiaaaa! – La castaña gritó y la señaló. - ¡Estas en ropa interior!  
-Olvídame… - La chica levantó la cabeza, y sin mirar quien estaba en la puerta giró su rostro en la otra dirección para no escuchar a su hermana.  
-¡Hyuga Hinata! Son las 7 de la mañana… - Se abalanzó sobre su hermana, haciendo que ambas rebotasen sobre la cama.  
-…Hace tres horas que me he acostado… - Dijo en un susurro. – Cinco minutitos más…  
-¡Dije que ya!

Salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta de un golpe, caminando hasta el otro lado del pasillo, y bajando las escaleras. Seguramente iría a la cocina. Se quedó quieto, apoyado en el lavabo mientras seguía mirando su reflejo.  
Tras unos segundos, la puerta del dormitorio en el que había entrado Hanabi se abrió y salió una chica de cabellos azulados y largos. Llevaba unas deportivas negras en una de sus manos y unos vaqueros de cintura baja y mal abrochados oscuros. Un pequeño cinturón con el dibujo de las teclas de un piano le caía a ambos lados de las caderas. Se fijó en la camisa de color blanco, de manga corta y letras en negro por toda la tela que decían _"J'aime Paris"_ por todas partes.  
Siguió el mismo camino que había tomado la menor y desapareció por la escalera. _Tal vez… ya era hora de desayunar._

* * *

Llevó la taza de café a sus labios y dio un pequeño sorbo. Siempre le habían gustado las cosas amargas. Notó las manos de su madre retirarle los largos cabellos negros del rostro y sonreírle.

-¿Te preparo algo Itachi?  
-Ie… estoy servido.

Levantó la taza y se la enseñó, dándole a entender que con eso le bastaba. Enfrente de él, estaba sentado Hiashi, leyendo el periódico y con un plato de tostadas enfrente de él, una pequeña taza de café humeante un pastelito.

-Ohayo… - Murmuró la castaña al entrar.  
-… Ohayo. – Hiashi movió la mano mientras seguía leyendo el periódico.  
-Buenos días Hanabi. – Mikoto le sonrió, pero solo ganó una mirada de desaprobación y después, la pignoración mientras se sentaba a un lado de su padre. La mujer bajó su mirada algo apenada y suspiró.  
-¡Buenos días a todos!

Una muchacha de cabellos azulados y largos entró a la cocina con una sonrisa en sus labios. Las pequeñas ojeras no eran muy notables, pero se notaba el cansancio que sentía.

-¡Hija! – Hiashi cerró el periódico y se levantó para abrazarla. – ¡No te he oído llegar!  
-Llegué anoche. – Rió. – Sobre las cuatro de la mañana.  
-La puerta estaba cerrada. – Apuntó.  
-Salté la verja y escalé por la enredadera.

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó al otro lado de su padre mientras este la miraba con horror y enfado por lo que había dicho, frente a su hermana y junto a Itachi. Mikoto ocupó el otro lugar que encabezaba la mesa rectangular, junto a su hijo mayor y una silla vacía.

-Creo que no las he presentado. – El hombre sonrió y señaló a su futura esposa. – Hinata, esta es Uchiha Mikoto.  
-… Es un placer. – La peliazul se inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto.  
-Lo mismo digo. – La pelinegra imitó el gesto y sonrió. – Este de aquí es mi hijo Itachi. – El joven se limitó a zarandear su cabeza mientras seguía mirando de reojo el periódico de Hiashi y leyendo las noticias que le parecían interesantes.  
-… Hmp… - Sasuke apareció por la puerta, acomodándose una camisa de tirantes negra que parecía formar parte del pijama.  
-Ese de ahí es mi hijo menor, Sasuke. – Mikoto dio un pequeño sorbo a su café. – No son muy habladores…  
-Me he dado cuenta. – Bromeó la ojiblanca.

La mesa se movió en un golpe brusco y la Hyuga mayor contrajo su rostro en una expresión de dolor. Hanabi le había dado una patada por debajo de la mesa por la amabilidad que había utilizado.  
Hinata le sacó la lengua con burla y esquivó la nueva patada dirigida a su pierna. Le quitó el plato a su padre y se acomodó las dos tostadas frente a ella. Hanabi alcanzó dos vasos y los llenó de zumo. Uno de naranja y otro de fresa. Le entregó el rojo a su hermana mayor y esta le dio una tostada a la que había quitado los bordes. Itachi miraba la coordinación que mantenían sin darse cuenta de ello.

-Otosan… - La mayor dio un trago de su baso. - ¿Neji vendrá a casa o acudirá a la Iglesia?  
-Tu tío, su esposa y Neji vienen a comer. - El hombre separó el periódico de la mesa y se propuso coger una de las tostadas, pero al no ver el plato y mirar de reojo a sus hijas, supo que ya era tarde para comerse una. Mikoto observó el gesto y sonrió de una forma disimulada.  
-Invité a Phillipe a la boda, espero que no les moleste… - Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a la señora Uchiha.  
-No te preocu… - No llegó a acabar la frase.  
-¡¿Invitaste a Phillipe?! – Hanabi dio un salto en su silla. - ¡¿Cuándo llegará?!  
-…Por la tarde. – Sonrió. – Eso si no pierde el avión.

Después de eso, se izo el silencio. Cada uno de los presentes estaba concentrado en alguna cosa. Mikoto y Hiashi intercambiaban miradas de complicidad mientras Hanabi y Sasuke los observaban con disimulo, tratando de no ser descubiertos.  
Hinata miraba a todas partes, buscando algo con la mirada mientras comía de su tostada e Itachi dejaba vagar su vista por el periódico, aunque algo le pareció más interesante.

Sus dos nuevas "hermanas" habían cogido el pastelito a la vez. Parecía ser de nata y tenia una gota de chocolate en el centro. Ambas se miraron serias y amenazantes a la vez. Intentaron que la contraria soltara el dulce pero no lo conseguían hasta que sucedió algo que no esperaba.  
Hinata sacó la lengua todo lo que pudo, dejando ver una pequeña bolita metálica que adornaba el centro. A la castaña se le abrieron los ojos y soltó el pastelito, levantándose de golpe y tumbando la silla en el movimiento.

-¡Kiaaaaa! – La señaló mientras seguía con la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. La mayor escondió su lengua nuevamente cuando todos se giraron a mirar a Hanabi y dio un mordisco al pastelito, Saboreándolo y deleitándose con el sabor.  
-¿Qué sucede Hanabi? – El Hyuga la miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando que no se tratara de otra broma para que la familia Uchiha quedase sin ropa y empapada.  
-Ella… Ella… - Balbuceó.  
-No sucede nada Otosan. – La peliazul intervino. – Solo que… Hanabi es muy fácil de impresionar.

El mayor pareció creer las palabras de su hija y siguió observando el periódico. Mikoto se levantó y retiró los platos y las tazas sucias, dejándolo todo dentro de una pequeña pila.

-Hiashi… creo que tendríamos que vestirnos. – Dijo de una forma dudosa. – Tenemos invitados para comer…  
-Es cierto.

El castaño dobló el periódico y se levantó, desapareciendo junto a su prometida por la puerta y los jóvenes se quedaron solos. La menor de los Hyugas estiró el cuello para ver si su padre había desaparecido y se volvió a dirigir a su hermana.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?

Su mirada brillo y la pregunta atrajo la atención de los dos jóvenes que había en la mesa.  
La peliazul volvió a sacar su lengua, dejando la bolita al aire y cediendo a que si hermana le tocara el piercing. La ojiblanca extendió su mano hasta llegar a él y con la yema de uno de sus dedos lo toco, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, Hinata cerró la boca y atrapó el dedo de su hermana con los dientes.

-¡Kiaaaa! – La chica se cogió el dedo herido. - ¡Me has mordido! – Se quejó. - ¡Siempre me muerdes!

Se levantó de la silla y se fue de la cocina, ignorando la risa de su hermana y la sonrisa que Itachi había dejado escapar. La ojiblanca acabó de comer su pastelito entre sonrisas y miró a los dos chicos sin saber que decir.

-Hinata… ¿No? – Itachi le extendió la mano.  
-Hai. – La chica la tomó y le dio un pequeño apretón. – Tu eres Itachi.  
-Hai. – Asintió con la cabeza. – No eres como tu hermana.  
-¿Te refieres a bajita y castaña? – Sonrió.  
-Se refiere a "loca" y "esquizofrenica psicópata". – Sasuke siguió tomando de su café.  
-¿Qué has llamado a mi hermana? – Su voz sonó seria.  
-Loca y esquizofrenica psicópata. - Sasuke levantó su rostro y clavó su mirada en la de Hinata.  
-Oh… - Sonrió. – Y eso me lo dice un capullo con pinta de emo. – Itachi sonrió ante lo último y miró a la ojiblanca.  
-Me caes bien. – Le confesó.  
- Tu también. – La Hyuga apoyó su barbilla en una de sus manos. – Aunque tu hermano es un poco borde… ¿Has probado a ponerle bozal?  
-Ladra mucho, pero no muerde. – El mayor de los Uchiha dejó su espalda apoyada en la silla. – Bonito piercing. – Señaló.  
-Me lo hice en Francia. – Hinata miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared. – Creo que también deberíamos de cambiarnos.

Se levantó de la silla e Itachi la imitó. Sasuke apuró su taza de café y los siguió, subiendo las escaleras. Su mente planeaba una venganza hacia la Hyuga._ No dejaría que se saliese de rositas por haberle llamado "emo" y haber insinuado lo del bozal. Pronto entendería que no se debía enfadar a un Uchiha, y se lo haría entender por las malas._

* * *

Mikoto abrió el armario de color caoba y rebuscó entre sus ropas. Algunas aun no se encontraban ahí, debido a que estaban mojadas por el incidente de los aspersores y se encontraban todavía húmedas. Sacó una blusa blanca de media manga y una falda de tubo negra. Elegante y discreto.  
Hiashi se acercó a ella y sacó un traje y una corbata a juego con la camisa. Lo dejó encima de la cama y comenzó a quitarse la camisa del pijama a cuadros que llevaba.

-¿Crees que hacemos lo correcto? – La mujer miró las ropas, perdiéndose entre las telas de diversos colores. - ¿Crees que… debemos casarnos?  
-¿Me amas? – El hombre dejó su tarea y la abrazó por la espalda.  
-…No lo dudes. – Sonrió. - ¿Y tu a mi?  
-Siempre. – Se permitió darle un pequeño beso en el hombro y acarició sus brazos.  
-Pero no se conocen… - Se refirió a los jóvenes. – ¿Y si ellos se llevan… mal?  
-Todos los hermanos se llevan mal de vez en cuando. – Apuntó el castaño. – Hisashi y yo aun discutimos por cosas.  
-Pero es diferente. – Se quejó. – Sasuke es impulsivo, frío y terco… Itachi es algo más abierto y piensa más las cosas… reflexiona.  
-Bueno… - El hombre descansó su barbilla en la curva del cuello femenino. – Hanabi es impulsiva, terca y cabezota. Hinata es más comprensiva y sutil, amable y siempre trata de contentar a todos… aunque es tímida y tan rebelde como Hanabi. – Bufó. – Creo que se harán amigos.

La giró para darle un beso, acariciando sus labios con los de la morena. Mikoto dejó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de su prometido, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón algo más acelerados mientras las manos de él se posaban en su cintura y la estrechaba con una fuerza medida.  
Se escuchó el timbre de la casa y a los pocos segundos un grito. Ambos se separaron de un brinco y se miraron con la preocupación en su rostro. _Solo esperaban que ninguno de sus hijos hubiese echo algo para molestar a los demás._

* * *

Sasuke había subido a su dormitorio y se había cambiado con rapidez, eligiendo una pantalón algo ancho y una blusa negra, dejándola semi abierta a la altura de su trabajado torso. Decidió pasar al dormitorio de su hermano para ver si este ya estaba listo y bajar ambos juntos a enfrentarse con la familia del Hyuga cuando el timbre sonó. Alcanzó a ver la melena peliazul moverse con rapidez a abrir la puerta y un sonoro grito retumbo por las paredes.  
No supo como, pero la chica ahora se encontraba siendo cargada por un chico mucho más alto que ella. Las piernas femeninas colgaban por un lado mientras ella daba golpes y pequeños punteados en la espalda del joven.

-¡Suéltame Neji! – Gritó entre risas. - ¡Ahora!  
-¿Así me tratas? – Rió el castaño. – Dos o tres meses sin vernos… ¿Y esta es mi bienvenida?

Caminó con ella a cuestas y la arrojó sobre uno de los sofás de la sala. El pequeño cuerpecito rebotó entre los cocines y calló al suelo en un golpe sordo. El castaño se giró y enfocó su mirada en el Uchiha, que los había estado mirando desde la escalinata de mármol.

-Disculpa. – Caminó hacia él y le extendió la mano. – Hyuga Neji. Sobrino de Hiashi y primo de Hinata y Hanabi. – Le informó. – Tú debes de ser… Uchiha.  
-Uchiha Sasuke. – Acabó él.  
-Oh… así que tu eres uno de mis nuevos primos. – Sonrió. – Es un pla…

No acabó lo que pensaba decir. Hinata apareció tras él y de un salto se colgó en su espalda. Ambos cayeron al suelo entre risas y gritos. La ojiblanca rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de su primo mientras intentaba inmovilizarlo boca abajo en el suelo. El Hyuga se dejó hacer riendo de una forma maliciosa.  
De un movimiento, la chica estuvo bajo él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Bájate! – Ordenó entre risas. - ¡P-pesas mucho!  
-¡Ríndete! – El castaño rió de una forma victoriosa e ignoró su comentario.  
-¡I-ie! ¡J…J-jamás!

Hinata parecía hacer grandes esfuerzos para no atragantarse de la risa. Sasuke despegó su mirada de ellos para observar las dos figuras que se encontraban en la puerta. Caminaron hacia él, ignorando la escena que los otros dos jóvenes protagonizaban. Para ellos, ya era costumbre aquel tipo de peleas entre primos.

-Uchiha Sasuke. – Se presentó antes de que el matrimonio le preguntara quien era.  
-Mucho gusto. – La mujer de ojos blancos y cabellos semi rubios le sonrió. – Yo soy Hyuga Lirean, este es i marido Hisashi.

Observó el enorme parecido entre Hiashi y su hermano. Su madre no se equivocó cuando dijo que parecían idénticos. Observó la maleta que el hombre traía a un lado y bufó. Por Kami… más familiares en la casa no…

-Encontramos esto en la entrada del jardín. – Le informó el Hyuga. – Estaba escondida entre los rosales, es la maleta de Hinata.  
-Oh… - Sonrió de lado. – Yo me ocupo de ella. Pasen al salón si gustan.

Les señaló el camino de la forma más amable que supo fingir. Volvió a la escalinata y miró fijamente la maleta de su "hermanita querida". _Buscaba una venganza y le había caído del cielo. Sin hacer ningún esfuerzo y sin buscarla aun…_

* * *

Itachi se asomó al pasillo cuando escuchó el grito_. Reconoció la voz de Hinata y por un momento se resignó a la idea de que su hermano habría hecho algo. Sabía muy bien que lo ocurrido en la cocina traería consecuencias y que Sasuke era el tipo de personas pacientes que esperaban su oportunidad para reír el último._

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. – Hanabi estaba sentada en su cama con una reafila de cámaras de video y de fotos, pudo verla ya que su dormitorio estaba enfrente del suyo. – Seguramente habrá llegado Onisan y estarán jugando.  
-¿Qué haces? – Quiso saber.  
-Elijo cámara para grabar todo lo que ocurra este dia. – Respondió. – Esta… - Tomó una digital de último modelo. Abrió uno de los cajones de su mesita y se puso a buscar cintas sobre las que grabar.  
-Deberías de coger esta. – Itachi había entrado al dormitorio y había cogido otra algo más vieja. – Es más pesada pero graba mejor que esa. – Informó. – Además, puedes hacer fotos.  
-¿Quién te ha pedido opinión? – La pequeña arrugó sus labios.  
-Trato de ser amable. – Sonrió. – Aunque tú esa faceta la desconoces.  
-¡Fuera de mi cuarto! – Le rugió.  
-Tranquila monstruo. – Soltó de forma simple.

Salió al pasillo y caminó hasta las escaleras, resignándose a escuchar las amenazas de la Hyuga y los gritos. En el primer piso vió como Hiashi y su madre salían del dormitorio tomados de la mano y eso le desagrado. Aun no aceptaba aquello pero lo sabia llevar. Supuso que con el tiempo se acostumbraría pero tardaría en hacerlo.  
Llegó al final de la escalera. En el salón, una pareja estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de cuero blanco mientras Hinata y otro chico hablaban y de empujaban entre ellos. De vez en cuando la peliazul le daba un puñetazo en el brazo al castaño y este fingía dolor para que ella se sintiese culpable y se disculpara, pero cuando veía que era una broma, lo golpeaba más fuerte.

-¡Itachi! – Lo llamó. - ¡Ven! Quiero presentarte a mis tíos y a mi primo. – Le sonrió.

El pelinegro caminó hacia ellos y saludó con respeto al matrimonio. Hinata se los presentó uno a uno y luego le llamó para que fuese junto con ella y con Neji a la cocina. El castaño lo miró de una forma cómplice mientras la chica llenaba un baso de agua y se lo llevaba a los labios.

-Hina, ¿Tienes hora?

La chica giró su mano en busca del reloj, sin reparar en que el baso que sostenía volcaría su contenido sobre ella al hacerlo. Pero en el ultimo momento, el baso cambio de dirección y mojó a los dos chicos que la observaban. Su principal objetivo fue mojar a Neji, pero como este estaba junto al Uchiha, ambos acabaron mojados.

-¡Hinata! – Se quejó el castaño. – ¡Esta no era la idea!  
-Pero era "mi" idea. – Recalcó orgullosa.

Ambos se miraron y luego miraron a Hinata. Sin pensarlo, trataron de rodearla por el banquito de la cocina, pero esta se subió a una silla y saltó por encima. Se dirigió a la puerta del jardín y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Esquivó la mesa preparada en la que iban a comer y varias sillas, pero de repente se paró.

Junto al pequeño precipicio estaba Sasuke, mirándolos con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y la maleta de Hinata a sus pies. La chica lo miró extrañada y caminó hacia él lentamente. _¿Por qué tenia su maleta? ¿Acaso la había encontrado?_  
Notó como Neji se situaba a su lado y conversaba con Itachi. Ambos tenían la misma edad, diecinueve, así que supuso que al ir a la universidad, tendrían muchas cosas en común.

-¿Qué haces con mi maleta? – Le preguntó cuando estuvo cerca.

El menor de los Uchiha no contestó. Se limitó a sonreír más y a dar una patada a la bolsa, que calló por el precipicio de unos diez metros hasta impactar contra la superficie del agua. Hinata trató de agarrarla pero no llegó a tiempo, se arrodilló en el suelo y vió como se hundían todas sus ropas y efectos personales. _Fotografías, cámaras…_  
Notó las lagrimas cegar sus ojos opalinos y miró con rabia a Sasuke, pensando seriamente si tirarlo a él también o estrangularlo primero.

-Yo iré a por ella.

El Hyuga miró con seriedad al menor de los Uchiha y descendió por la pequeña escalera de mármol, sujetándose a la barandilla para no caer. Hinata vio como el chico se quitaba los zapatos y se metía en el agua, nadando hasta alcanza la maleta. Tiró de ella y logró subirla a los escalones.

-Te has pasado Ototo… - Itachi lo miró serio, algo mas neutral de lo que Neji lo había echo, pero igualmente queriendo reprenderlo.

Ni él ni la peliazul dijeron nada. Neji subió la maleta hasta dejarla junto a su prima, que seguía de rodillas en el suelo tratando de contener las lágrimas. La chica se lanzó sobre la maleta y la abrió. De ella sacó una cámara digital completamente mojada, un montón de fotos que se habían convertido n borrones y un portátil completamente nuevo. Pero aquello no le importó. Siguió buscando hasta llegar al fondo de la bolsa y tiró del objeto. Un precioso marco de fotos de madera, con adornos de pétalos tallados y pintados de un color blanco perla. La foto era inmirable. Solo se distinguían manchurrones y espacios en blanco.  
La chica giró su rostro hacia Sasuke y le lanzó una patada, desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo. Se sentó sobre su estomago, como cuando hacia con Neji y trató de darle un puñetazo.

-¡Estas muerto! – Le gritó.

El ojinegro la cogió de los brazos y la inmovilizo sin esfuerzo, hundiendo sus dedos en su piel y provocando que la chica gritara de dolor. Neji la cogió de la cintura y la levantó, separándolos a ambos e interponiéndose Itachi entre ellos.  
La chica salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre los altos árboles del jardín trasero y Neji aprovecho su ausencia para hablar con Sasuke.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
-… No te importa. – Le contestó de una forma neutra.  
-… En ese caso espero que haya merecido la pena. – Le dijo con sorna. – Era la única foto que tenia de su madre.

El castaño dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior de la casa mientras trataba de escurrir su blusa. Itachi se quedó frente a él, mirándolo seriamente y con cierto enfado en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes que te has comportado como un crío? – Le reprochó.  
-…Hmp.  
-Si yo fuese tu, pediría disculpas.  
-Si tú fueses yo, serias más guapo.

Le atajó. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dejó a su aniki en aquel lugar. El sereno se soltó la coleta y trató de volver a recogerse los cabellos que se habían soltado. Se quedó mirando el horizonte, pensando tal vez en disculparse él por su hermano.

_Lo admitía. Le gustaba Hinata. Le había caído bien desde el momento en que la vio jugar con su hermana y morderle el dedo de una forma descarada. Le había gustado la relación que mantenía con su primo al jugar como niños pequeños cuando el castaño tenía diecinueve y ella diecisiete. Le había impresionado que ella lo incluyera en sus juegos y bromas pesadas para que no se sintiera apartado… y ahora se sentía fatal por lo que su entupido hermano había hecho._

* * *

Mikoto se dejó caer en la cama del dormitorio. Faltaban unas cinco horas para la boda y se sentía tan frágil como un flan. _Hisashi y su mujer habían comido en la casa y no había ocurrido ningún incidente, exceptuando la cara furiosa de Hanabi y la desaparición de Hinata. Neji les había informado de que la mayor de los Hyugas se encontraba indispuesta que rogaba que la disculpasen. Luego lo vió susurrar algo con la castaña y la situación se tornó tensa e incomoda._

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el baño que el dormitorio tenia. Había metido ahí dentro en traje de novia para que Hiashi no lo viese. Estaba colgado de un gancho tras la puerta, tapado con una fonda de la tienda de color negro.  
Lo descolgó y lo sacó del "envoltorio", extendiéndolo sobre la cama y trató de alisarlo. La puerta fue golpeada de una forma suave y casi inaudible, pero aun así logro distinguir el sonido.

-¿P-puedo pasar? – Unos ojos blancos y una melena color azul asomaron por la puerta de una forma tímida.  
-¡Claro! – La mujer la invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones. - ¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
-…Hai.

Pareció dudar con la respuesta, y la mujer supo que mentía. _Sus ojos estaban rojos, hinchados y sus mejillas aun estaban húmedas. La alegría se extinguió de su pecho ante la sola idea de que el matrimonio era el culpable del estado de esa joven._

-Yo… m-me preguntaba si… p-podía ayudarte con el traje… o con algo más. – Jugó con sus dedos nerviosa.  
-…Tu padre no me dijo que eras tan tímida. – Sonrió la morena.  
-S-solo cuando estoy n-nerviosa. – Protestó.  
-¿No vas a arreglarte para la boda? – Preguntó la Uchiha.  
-Me sobra tiempo… Prefiero serte útil a ti. – Contestó. – Mi hermana no me deja que la peine, así que... pensé que tal vez tu…  
-Me encantaría. – Le sonrió, tratando de reconfortarla y pasó su mano por sus mejillas, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas secas que aun habían en él. – Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes… - Susurró.

Hinata sonrió. _Aquella mujer no era una arpía como Hanabi venia diciendo desde hacia meses. Era tierna y dulce. Discreta a la ora de tratar ciertos temas y amable…_ Se separó de ella, agradeciéndole el gesto e invitándola a que se sentara en el sillón. La peliazul corrió al baño y descolgó el espejo, colgándolo frente a la mujer para poder ver por todos los ángulos del cabello de su futura madrastra.

* * *

Acabó de recogerse el largo cabello. Se había echo un pequeño moño no muy alto y lo había sujetado con unos ganchos con adornos de flores doradas. Se miró en el espejo de su dormitorio, quedando satisfecha con su trabajo. _Su Onesan se había ofrecido a ayudarla, pero ella se había rehusado a su ayuda porque quería demostrar que ya no era una niña_. Se quitó el pantalón corto y la blusa para enfundarse en el pequeño vestido color champán de finos tirantes_. El escote no era muy pronunciado y lo agradeció, ya que todavía no tenia mucho con que rellenarlo._

Recordó el estado en el que había encontrado a su hermana en aquella casa del árbol que Otosan les había echo de pequeñas para sus juegos. Verla abrazada a un cojín mugriento mientras lloraba desconsoladamente no había sido nada agradable.

**FLASH BACK**

Acabó de subir la escalera de madera y se quedó callada ante la imagen. La peliazul estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con los brazos apoyados en un pequeño "puf" de color rosa. Abrazaba un cojín descosido mientras hundía la cara en él para que sus gritos fuesen ahogados.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, maldiciendo al Uchiha y pensando mil formas de matarlo. La mayor pareció calmarse y levantó su rostro, cegándose un poco por la luz de la tarde y mirando a su hermana.

-Se lo que pasó… - Le dijo en un susurro.  
-La tiró al agua… - Confesó. – Y yo… no pude hacer nada.  
-Lo se. – La tranquilizó, acariciando sus cabellos largos y peinándolos. – Yo tengo una foto de Okasan guardada. Te haré una copia.  
-… Arigato.

Se separó del cojín y abrazó a su hermana, hipando un poco y tratando de aguantar el llanto que volvía a sus ojos.  
Hanabi sintió la rabia recorrer sus venas y querer explotar. La abrazó con más fuerza, no sabiendo si para consolar a su hermana o para tranquilizarse ella misma.

-Esto es ridículo… - Concluyó. – Solo porque Otosan se casa nosotras debemos sufrir.

Su comentario pareció tener el efecto deseado, por que la ojiblanca se limpió las lagrimas y se levantó del suelo. Hizo una seña a su hermana para que la siguiera y ambas bajaron del árbol.

-No necesariamente Hanabi…  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-… Adivina.

_Su voz sonó tétrica. Mucho más seria de lo que la había escuchado jamás. Y supo que su hermana planeaba hacer algo no muy bueno. Normalmente era ella la de las ideas y los actos aterradores, y no serlo en aquella ocasión, le provocó un miedo y una excitación indescifrables._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Si, Hinata había planeado algo y lo había llevado a cabo. Solo faltaba esperar a que el "objetivo" lo hiciese el solito sin darse cuenta, y esa seria la mejor venganza de todas.  
Salió del dormitorio con los pequeños tacones dorados en la mano para no hacer ruido. Escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha desde el otro lado del pasillo. Caminó silenciosamente y bajó las escaleras para quedarse en el primer piso. Necesitaba entrar en la habitación en la que estaban Mikoto y Hinata para aparentar que había permanecido allí todo el rato y ella no había tenido nada que ver en el incidente.

-Valla. – Itachi subía las escaleras y se paró en seco al verla. Lucia un traje chaqueta negro con una camisa blanca y la corbata aun sin anudar.  
-¿Qué quieres? – Le retó.  
-… Increíble. Sigues siendo un monstruo aunque vallas arreglada.

Siguió su camino sin siguiera voltear a verla, pero la ojiblanca pudo ver la media sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro. Lo maldijo interiormente y deseó lanzarlo escaleras abajo.

El Uchiha siguió subiendo. _Se había dejado su móvil en su dormitorio junto con su cartera._ Caminó por el pasillo hasta alcanzar la puerta de su dormitorio cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Sasuke salió con una toalla enrollada a su cintura mientras se secaba los cabellos con otra.

-Arréglate. Llegaras tarde y no pienso esperarte. – Le advirtió.  
-Deja de joder.

Se quitó la toalla de los cabellos y la colgó de su hombro. Como si de un volcán se tratara, el mayor estalló en carcajadas, sujetándose el estomago con ambas manos. Tuvo que sujetarse a la pared para no caer de la risa. Los ojos le lloraban y sentía en su pecho la presión por la falta de aire.

-¡¿Qué te hiciste?! – Le gritó mientras reía.

Sasuke no comprendía la situación. Se quedó mirando a su hermano como si estuviese loco y levantó una ceja. _Puede que la esquizofrenica de la castaña le hubiese pegado algo._ Bufó molesto y entró en su cuarto. Comenzó a vestirse mientras las risas de su hermano seguían escuchándose por el pasillo. La puerta se abrió e Itachi sacó su móvil para hacerle una foto, conteniendo aun las carcajadas.

-¡Necesito enmarcar esto! – Rió.

_¡Aquello era una casa de locos!_ Acabó de ponerse la blusa y se colocó frente al espejo. _Pantalón… abrochado y en su sitio. Camisa… bien. Chaqueta… perfecta. Cabellos… verdes.  
¡¿Verdes?!_

* * *

Acabó de maquillar a Mikoto, informándole de que podía abrir los ojos y mirarse al espejo. La mujer quedó maravillada ante la obra de Hinata_. Su pelo estaba recogido con dos adornos de flores de cerezo blancas a ambos lados de la cabeza por en el mismo centro.  
Sus cabellos negros caían a un lado de su hombro de una forma delicada y casi graciosa.  
Sus labios eran de un tono rosa pálido y con un poco de brillo con aroma de fresa. Sus ojos estaban maquillados en tonos azules, resaltando la oscuridad de sus pupilas y sus pestañas, negras y largas estaban perfectas._

-Kami-sama… - Susurró. – Ni yo misma lo habría echo mejor. – La halagó.  
-El merito es tuyo por lucirlo. – La Hyuga se encogió de hombros.

Se escuchó un grito por toda la casa que hizo estremecer a las dos mujeres. La puerta se abrió y Hanabi entro de una forma rápida, colocándose detrás de la puerta y apoyándose en ella, como si quisiera evitar que alguien entrara.

-¿Sucede algo? – Mikoto se exaltó.

No les dio tiempo a contestar. El sonido de los pasos por la escalera, como si alguien corriera por ella las distrajo. La castaña corrió a esconderse tras su hermana que se quedó estática y firme frente a la entrada, esperando que apareciera el intruso.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y un Sasuke muy enfadado apareció en ella.

-¡Tu! – Señaló a la peliazul. - ¡Te voy a matar!  
-¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Clámate! – Mikoto se interpuso entre las chicas y su hijo, mirándolo de forma desaprobatoria. Pero no pudo evitar reír ante su aspecto. - … ¿Qué te hiciste?  
-¡Ha sido esa! – Señaló a Hinata. - ¡Ella y su hermana son unas locas esquizofrenias!  
-¡Sasuke! ¡Modera tu lenguaje! – Le apuntó con un dedo, amenazándolo. - ¡Ellas han estado con migo desde que la comida a acabado! – Mintió.

El Uchiha gruño y miró fijamente a Hinata, haciéndole saber que se las pagaría por aquello. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del cuarto para dejar que su madre acabara de vestirse.

-No se preocupe Sasuke-san… Su nuevo "look" me agrada. – Hinata le sonrió de una forma cortes pero infinitamente falsa. – Como ve, yo también soy una fanática de los tintes. – La chica cogió un mechón de su cabello y se lo mostró. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, pero las puntas eran e un color rojizo bastante disimulado por la oscuridad de su cabello.

La rabia volvió a llenar su sistema nervioso y se giró, dispuesto a golpearla hasta que suplicase su perdón, pero nuevamente su madre se interpuso, alzando la barbilla y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, cosa que le era difícil ya que si hijo era bastante más alto que ella.  
Se contuvo como pudo y salió de la habitación, dando un gran portazo. Ambas hermanas suspiraron aliviadas por el momento. _Tal vez mañana tendrían que afrontar la situación, pero lo harían juntas.  
_Se tensaron nuevamente cuando notaron la mirada escudriñadote de Mikoto sobre ellas. Miró a la castaña a los ojos, y esta se escondió tras su hermana mayor, amarrándola del brazo y demandando protección. Sus oscuros ojos viajaron hasta lo de la mayor. En ellos no vio miedo y temor como en los de la pequeña, sino valor y decisión ante lo ocurrido.

-Has sido tú… - Suspiró. Hinata se quedó atontada ante aquello. La mujer dio media vuelta y comenzó a ponerse las medias y el liguero bajo la expectante mirada de las dos hermanas.  
-¿No vas a decir nada más? – La peliazul estaba mucho más nerviosa y temerosa. El hecho de que la mujer se callase la inquietaba.  
-Conozco a mi hijo… y creo conocerte a ti. – La miró. – Se que si le has hecho eso, es porque se lo ha merecido, aunque… - Pareció pensarlo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. – El verde no le sienta bien.

Las dos Hyugas se miraron con incredulidad y estallaron en carcajadas. Hanabi cogió el traje de novia y se quedó a ayudarla para que Hinata pudiese cambiarse con rapidez y bajar para servir de ayuda a la hora de bajar las escaleras.

Salió del dormitorio y corrió por las escaleras mientras se quitaba la camisa. Abrió la puerta del baño y entro, arrojando la camisa sobre el lavamanos y quitándose los pantalones. Abrió el grifo del agua y se metió dentro cuando acabo de desvestirse. Ni siquiera se molestó en poner el agua caliente. Esquivó el champú que contenía el tinte y se lavó los cabellos, dejando el aroma a fresa por todo el baño.

Salió con rapidez y se enrolló el cuerpo un una toalla. Asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo y corrió a su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta con uno de sus descalzos y húmedos pies y abrió el armario. Sacó un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro, bastante fino, ya que no quería que se marcaran los bordes de su ropa interior en el vestido.  
Acabó de abrocharse el sujetador y se puso los tacones, abrochándolos con la rapidez que le permitían sus dedos. Buscó en el armario el vestido que debía ponerse y trató de secarlo, pero algo se lo impidió.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sasuke apareció, cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia ella con decisión. Trató de alcanzar la toalla para cubrirse pero fue tarde. La agarró de los brazos y la estampó contra la pared, provocándole un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Voy a convertir tu vida en un infierno. – Le declaró, apretando el agarra y consiguiendo que la chica gritara de dolor.  
-No estoy preparada para este tipo de relaciones Sasuke-san… pero Arigato por preguntar. – Rió.  
-¡No me provoques! – Le gritó. Se acercó a su cuello peligrosamente, inclinando su cabeza para que su boca quedase a la altura de su oreja. – No solo juegas con fuego… has llenado la habitación de gasolina.

El susurró logró estremecerla, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara por entero. La soltó y se separó de ella, dándose media vuelta sin ni siquiera mirar el estado de nervios y miedo en el que la había dejado. Salió de la habitación y la chica se dejó caer al suelo lentamente, con su cabeza apoyada en la pared y su vista perdida en el techo.

Bajó las escaleras con gran enfado hasta llegar a la planta baja. _Esa niñata se las pagaría. Fuese como fuese, pero lo haría._ El timbre de la casa sonó y avanzó hacia la puerta, abriéndola de un Girón y queriendo matar a la persona que había osado llamar.

-Oh mon dieu… su cabello… - Un chico alto, aunque no tanto como el, bastante flaco aunque se veía que hacia algo de ejercicio. Sus cabellos color café y su cabello castaño, teñido con anchas mechas de un color rubio casi blanco. –_ Cgeo_ que me equivoqué de casa… - Susurró con un acento demasiado francés.  
-¡Phillipe! – Hanabi bajó las escaleras descalza, dando pequeños saltitos con sumo cuidado para no despeinarse ni desordenar su vestido.  
-¡Hanabi! – El hombre pasó y dejó una pequeña bolsa de viaje en la entrada. - ¡Que _aleggía_ _volveg _a _vegte_!

Ambos se dieron un pequeño abrazo pero efusivo. La Hyuga tiró de él, haciendo que subiera las escaleras y diciéndole que subiera al cuarto de Hinata. Los dos desaparecieron de su vista y Sasuke se metió en la cocina. Abrió la nevera y sacó una cerveza. Dio el primer sorbo mientras veía el solo ocultarse lentamente desde la enorme ventana.

-Sasuke. – Hiashi entró en la cocina anudándose la corbata. - ¿Vas a esperar a Miko…? – Se quedó callado al verlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su quijada de abrió más de lo normal. - … ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?  
-Tsk… - Bufó molesto. Prefirió no contar la historia del tinte en el champú y dio otro trago a su cerveza. - ¿Qué quieres?  
-… Esto… ¿Vienes a la Iglesia o esperas a Mikoto?  
-… La espero. – Contestó.  
-Bien… en ese caso yo me voy ya.

Normalizó su rostro y salió de la cocina, sacudiendo su cabeza y quitándose la imagen de Sasuke con el pelo verde. _No ocultó la sonrisa burlesca que se formó en sus labios al intuir que eso había sido obra de una de sus hijas… o de ambas. Pero reconocía que se habían pasado. El verde era demasiado cantón, una mezcla entre verde pistacho y fluorescente. Recordó cuando Hinata llegó un dia a casa con el mismo aspecto, solo que con el cabello en tonos morados. Hinata… seguramente habría sido ella._

* * *

Acabó de maquillarse, guardando el rimel en un pequeño estuche y mirándose en el pequeño espejo de sus dormitorios. Su cabello estaba liso y seco, cállenlo varios mechones sobre sus hombros desnudos. Sus ojos maquillados en tonos grises y el brillo de labios le parecieron la mejor forma ir arreglada sin llamar la atención.  
Alisó el vestido negro que llevaba, con escote de palabra de honor y ceñido bajo sus pechos para luego caer libremente y dando un poco de vuelo hasta sus rodillas. Los tacones de aguja que Hanabi había escogido para ella la hacían parecer más alta, pero estaba segura de que acabaría muriendo del dolor por ellos.

-¡Mon amour! – Se giró sorprendida al reconocer la voz. – Te ves _gadiante._  
-¡Phillipe! – Lo abrazó. – ¡Has venido!  
-No podía _pegdegmelo_… - Suspiró. – _Vegte bailag_ con tacones _segá _digno de _veg._  
-…Te odio.

Lo miró con falso enojo y lo tomó del brazo, saliendo ambos de la habitación y riendo por el pasillo. La Hyuga le preguntaba por su viaje y le gastaba varias bromas con trabalenguas para que el francés se enfadara, pero solo conseguía que este riera y la retara con trabalenguas franceses.

* * *

Se dejó caer en el sofá, poniendo los pies sobre el mullido mueble y descansando de una vez. Los tacones de aguja que había llevado para la ceremonia y el banquete habían conseguido que sus dedos estuviesen toda la noche sin un resquicio de circulación sanguínea. Se sentía morir cada vez que caminaba y sus tobillos le dolían ahora que se los había quitado.

-¿Te sientes bien _mon amour_? – Phillipe apareció junto a ella, dándole una pequeña copa de champaña.  
-… Me duelen los pies. – Confesó. Miró hacia la sala donde los novios y los invitados seguían celebrando y bailando algún que otro vals. – No ha estado mal…  
-La comida estaba _inmejogable._ – Es chico se llevó los dedos a los labios y los besó en una pose teatral. – Y la boda ha sido muy _tganquila._

_Era cierto. La boda había sido tranquila, sin ningún incidente, salvo las miradas y las risas que los invitados habían tratado de reprimir al ver el pelo de Sasuke. Rió de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, realmente, su obra era insuperable. Hanabi se había pasado el tiempo grabando a los invitados y a los novios, aunque evitando a Mikoto todo lo posible. Itachi le había pedido bailar un par de veces, pero se había rehusado. Nunca en su vida había bailado vals y no quería ser la responsable de que él acabara con un pie escayolado.  
Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto e Ino habían sido invitados, pero el único que había podido asistir había sido Kiba. Los demás se habían quedado en el estudio, tratando de arreglar el tremendo problema en el que se había metido la banda ahora que el vocalista, Kleico, se había ido a otra ciudad._

-¡Traigo provisiones! – Kiba y Neji se sentaron frente a ellos en otro sofá y sacaron un par de botellas de vodka.  
-No deberías tomar Hinata. – Itachi apareció tras ella como por arte de magia, apoyando sus codos en el respaldo del sofá.  
-Mi padre se ha casado con una mujer a la que he conocido esta mañana, han tirado mi maleta por un precipicio y todas las fotos se han echado a perder. Llevo unos tacones que me impiden caminar y una amenaza de muerte pendiente. – Dijo de forma casual. – Creo que me merezco una copa. – Extendió el brazo y arrojó el champán a una maceta, pasándole el vaso vacío al Inozuka para que se lo llenara.  
-Igual no te la mereces. – Contestó el otro ojiblanco.  
-Pero me la pienso tomar. – Recalcó.  
-Esa es la actitud. – Rió el castaño, haciendo que los tatuajes de sus mejillas le hicieran parecer más maduro de lo que era.

* * *

Hanabi enfocó a los invitados, queriendo sacar todos los detalles._ Las mesas con los manteles blancos, las velas en el centro, la preciosa bajilla…_  
Cambió su objetito y enfocó la pista de baile, grabando a su padre y a Mikoto bailar un vals de una forma hermosa. Frunció el ceño.  
_No pensaba cambiar de opinión respecto a esa mujer solo porque hubiese protegido a Hinata, al contrario. Sabia que lo había echo para caerle bien… pero eso no funcionaria con ella._

-¿Qué haces enana? – Sasuke apareció junto a ella, apurando el último trago de su copa.  
-Capturo la idiotez. – La Hyuga enfocó a su hermanastro, sacando un primer plano de su cara gracias al zoom.  
-… ¿Quieres capturar mi puño en tu cara? – Dijo de una forma neutra y siniestra a la vez.  
-Kami… que carácter. – Se quejó. – Solo voy a estudiarte.  
-¿Estudiarme?  
-Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Eres una especie de amargado antisocial con problemas agresivos… y con pelo verde.

El Uchiha se dio media vuelta para no romperle la cámara en la cabeza. Cogió otra copa de champán de las bandejas que los camareros traían y dejó la bacía. La castaña lo siguió, molestándolo concienzudamente.  
_La noche seria larga…_

* * *

_**NA: **__¡No me mateeeen! T-T Se que tendría que estar subiendo las contis de los otros fics y todo eso, demo tengo una buena razón para no hacerlo! Y esta vez no es por los exámenes. (Se aclara la garganta y pone cara de santa)  
Estaba yo en mi dormitorio, escribiendo tranquilamente mientras escuchaba el relajante sonido da la lluvia cuando de pronto calló un trueno y… nada. No sucedió nada… salvo que la pantalla se apagó y comenzó a echar humo.  
Lo que quiero decir es que… las contis están a salvo, demo sin pantalla no puedo subir las que ya tengo escritas, así que ruego disculpen las molestias (como tantas veces) y que no me maten ni me amenacen.  
Probablemente se preguntaran… ¿Si no tiene pantalla como es que ha subido este nuevo fic?  
La respuesta es simple y llanamente sencilla. El portátil n.n  
Enserio, por favor. ¡No se enfaden! Estoy intentando conseguir una pantalla de segunda mano provisional mientras la mía está arreglándose. Trataré de subir las contis en cuanto pueda._

_¿Qué tal el fic? Espero que les halla gustado. No era mi intención subir otro hasta que no tuviese alguno acabado… demo como el aburrimiento y la ansiedad pudieron con migo, decidí subir este ^^  
Puede que mañana suba la conti, aunque no es seguro. Realmente no estoy segura de él, ya que fue una locura momentánea que se me ocurrió mientras mi preciosa y linda perrita me mordisqueaba el pie.  
En fin… espero sus reviews y su opinión =) cuídense n.n_


	2. ¿Una de bromas?

_**~ Todo queda en familia**__ (SasuHina)  
__**Genero:**__ Humor/Romance  
__**Categoría:**__ M  
__**Aviso:**__ Este fic es Anti-Sakura. Contendrá bastantes bromas pesadas y alto nivel en lemon y lime. Naruto no me pertenece y Sasuke tampoco… aun, solo la trama de la historia._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Todo queda en familia**__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
- **__¿Una de bromas?__** –**_

* * *

_No nos atrevemos a muchas cosas porque son difíciles,  
pero son difíciles porque no nos atrevemos a hacerlas.  
- Seneca -_

* * *

Se levantó de la cama cogiéndose de la cabeza. El dolor punzante no le dejaba pensar con claridad. _La noche anterior se habían pasado con el vodka y él no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Casi nunca bebía y cuando lo hacia, la resaca solía ser monumental. No tenia el mismo estomago que su hermano pequeño, el cual solía salir a menudo y a la mañana siguiente estaba de lo más normal._

Se levantó de la cama, tratando de no marearse en el intento. Sintió las nauseas ascender por su garganta y dejarle un sabor raro en la boca. _Se preguntó como estaría Hinata. Ella había bebido un par de cubatas, no tantos como Sasuke, el cual había aparecido con Hanabi un poco más tarde pero se había unido a beber con ellos.  
Neji lo había estado mirando con rencor toda la noche y había soltado un par de comentarios bordes de una forma poco sutil referidos a él, pero su hermanó los había ignorado._

_Realmente se había divertido. Tanto Phillipe como Kiba habían resultado ser simpáticos y con un gran sentido del humor, aunque admitía que ver a la mayor de los Hyuga con las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol y riendo con los ojitos cerrados mientras se metía con su hermano no había tenido precio._

**FLASH BACK**

-Mi cabeza… - Vio como se cogía las sienes con una de sus manos y en la otra zarandeaba los tacones. Sus pies descalzos estaban sobre el camino de piedra.  
-Te dije que no bebieses. – Neji la ayudó a enderezarse y dejó que se apoyara en el para caminar. - ¿Te da vueltas? – Se refirió a la cabeza.  
-Ie… - Se encogió de hombros. – Yo estoy aquí pero mi cabeza esta allí…

Sasuke bufó con sorna al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la peliazul mientras Hanabi encendió la cámara, murmurando algo así como "tengo que grabar esto…". Neji cogió a Hinata en brazos y se la cargó como un saco de patatas. La chica se limitó a quejarse de una forma débil mientras apoyaba su codo en la espalda del castaño y su mano sujetaba su barbilla. Con su mano libre, seguía jugando con el par de tacones mientras Hanabi iba tras ella grabándola y riendo.

-¿Queréis callar? – El Hyuga advirtió a la menor. – Es tarde y se supone que estarán durmiendo.  
-Shhhh. – La peliazul trató de mover su cuerpo para mirarlo a la cara. – No seas amargado y deja que nos divirtamos.  
-Creo que ya te has divertido hoy Hinata. – La picó.  
-Ese comentario era totalmente innecesario. – Se veía el esfuerzo que la ojiblanca hacia para no trabarse con las palabras.  
-Tu si que eres "totalmente innecesaria". – Sasuke la miró aun sonriendo de lado, regalándole esa expresión altanera y orgullosa.  
-… Cállate capullo.

La chica lo miró seria y Neji le apretó las piernas, en un intento de silenciarla y buscó en sus pantalones las llaves de la casa. Abrió la puerta y la empujó con un pie, pasando al interior y esperando a que pasaran todos. Phillipe se quedó en la entrada, sentado en el suelo y cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos alegando que esperaría al Hyuga. El ojiblanco calculó mal la distancia entre él y la pared entre la oscuridad y golpeó a Hinata sin querer en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! – Se quejó. – Eso dolió…  
-¡Shhhh! – Sasuke intentó molestarla.  
-¡Shhhh! – Lo imitó de una forma pésima. – Vas deshincharte…  
-Cállate. – Le ordenó.  
-¿Qué dijiste? – Sonrió. – Me distraje con tu pelo.  
-Zorra. – La insultó.  
-Proyecto de "moco". – Cerró los ojos y se rió mientras Neji subía las escaleras con ella sobre sus hombros. – Eres un idiota y un capullo. – Continuó. – Y tienes cara de amargado. ¿Has probado a hacer vida social?  
-Hinata… - Itachi trató de llamarle la atención, intentando callarla para que las represalias no fuesen muy grabes al día siguiente.  
-Ni "Hinata" ni "Hinato". – Alzó la barbilla. – Tu hermano es un raro. No habla, no hace amigos… ¡No sonríe! – Neji acabó de subir las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo, siendo seguido por los demás. – Es la persona con menos expresión facial que he conocido.  
-Tu eres la persona más inútil que he conocido.  
-Ese no es el punto… - Canturreó.

El menor de los Uchihas llegó a su cuarto y abrió la puerta, lanzando la corbata al suelo y quitándose la camisa. Neji entró al cuarto de Hinata y la dejó sobre la cama, haciendo que su cuerpecito rebotase un par de veces.  
Itachi entró a su dormitorio y se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola sobre la cama y girándose para cerrar la puerta. Pudo ver como Hanabi lanzaba sus pequeños tacones a un rincón y trataba, con gran esfuerzo, bajar la cremallera de su vestido color champán.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Se puso los pantalones del pijama antes de salir al pasillo. Supuso que exhibirse en boxers no seria una forma adecuada de empezar el dia.  
Abrió la puerta y la claridad del dia le dañó los ojos. La habitación de Hanabi estaba abierta y vacía. _Se preguntó que hora seria y si él era el único que todavía dormía.  
_Al final del pasillo, vio a la peliazul subida a una silla, tratando de atar un hilito a un pequeño recipiente de plástico que colgaba de la parte superior de la puerta. Aquello no fue lo más raro, sino que la palidez de su cuerpo era de un tono anaranjado. La chica se giró al escucharlo. El pantalón e pijama a cuatros en tonos azules y la camisa negra de tirantes anchos le hubiese sentado bien de n ser por el nuevo "bronceado"

-Tu hermano puso azafrán en la ducha. – Le informó para aclarar la situación al ver su mirada confusa. – Muy astuto…

Lo último lo dijo para ella misma. Acabó de atar el hilo al plástico y se bajó de la silla, metiéndola en su dormitorio y cerrando la puerta. Corrió hasta donde estaba el Uchiha y tiró de él, empujándolo dentro de su dormitorio y colándose ella dentro. Dejó la puerta entreabierta, lo suficiente como para poder ver la ejecución de su obra. Itachi se apegó a ella y trató de hacer lo mismo.

-Exactamente… ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó aun adormilado.  
-Trabajo de investigación. – Sonrió la chica.

La puerta del baño se abrió y salió Sasuke con una toalla atada a su cintura. En cuanto puso un pie fuera del baño, rozó el fino hilo que tiró del recipiente. El pequeño tarro se volcó por encima de él, haciendo que unos polvos callasen por su pecho y espalda, manchando un poco de su rostro. Al entrar en contacto con la humedad del agua, todo adquirió un tono azul cielo, tintando su piel de la misma forma que Hinata tenia la suya.

El grito de rabia se escuchó por todo el pasillo y Hinata cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, apoyando su espalda en ella y quedando de frente con Itachi. Ambos se tapaban la boca para no reír, cortando su respiración y aguantando la asfixia que sentían.  
Se escuchó al menor de los Uchiha abrir las puertas de los dormitorios, todas menos las de Itachi. Los pasos se alejaron y bajaron por las escaleras. Cuando ya no se escucharon, los dos estallaron en carcajadas sin poder contenerse más.

-Remuérdame que nunca me meta con tigo – Dijo aun riendo.

La chica se cogió el estomago, tratando de parar sus risas. Aquello solo era uno de los pequeños momentos de diversión que tendría durante aquel dia… pero de la misma forma que reía, sabia que le tocaría gritar cuando Sasuke riera a su costa.

* * *

Hanabi subió sus pies al sofá y acomodó el portátil sobre su regazo. Había estado toda la mañana tratando de hacer un montaje con las imágenes que había grabado durante la boda y el banquete para regalárselo a su padre. _No pretendía ser amable i nada por el estilo, sino hacerle sentir culpable._

_En barias de esas imágenes, se veía claramente como Hinata trataba de hablarle en varias ocasiones y él la ignoraba, cogiendo a Mikoto y bailando con ella. Lo mismo sucedía cuando ella se acercaba con la intención de grabar algo para que él saliese._

-¡¿Dónde está?! – Sasuke apareció frente a ella, con la toalla enrollada a la cintura y el cuerpo azul cielo. La pequeña estalló en risas incontrolables y trató de asfixiarlas con un cojín. - ¡Contesta!  
-Subió hace unos minutos. – Trató de contestar ante la desesperación del chico.  
-¡Arriba no está!  
-¡No me grites pitufo! – Lo insultó.

El Uchiha estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero las risas lo detuvieron. Hinata e Itachi bajaban por las escaleras, hablando y riendo animadamente. La castaña pareció tan desconcertada y furiosa como él.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – Gritaron ambos.  
-No grites Hanabi. – La reprendió la peliazul.  
-Ves a vestirte Sasuke. – Itachi aguantó la risa, tratando de no aludir su nuevo aspecto.  
-¡Hinata! – La menor se levantó y corrió hacia ella, tirando de su brazo para separarla del pelinegro. - ¡Estas relacionándote con el enemigo!  
-¿Enemigo? – Itachi las miró extrañado.  
-¡Eso es lo que eres! – Le gritó. - ¡Lo que sois! – Añadió señalando también a Sasuke.  
-¡Y tu eres un mounstro! – Itachi le gritó y tiró del brazo de Hinata, volviéndola a poner a su lado.  
-¡Ita! – La chica se quejó. – No hables así a mi hermana.  
-¡¿Ita?! – Gritaron los dos menores.  
-¡Esto es el colmo!

Hanabi salió del comedor airándose de los cabellos, queriendo arrancárselos como si fuesen los de su "querida" hermana. _¡¿Cómo se le ocurría?! Cuando las dos estuvieron en la caseta, aparentó querer librarse de esos dos, pero claro… Itachi no le había hecho nada. ¡Eso era injusto! No solo tenia que aguantar con buena cara que su padre y esa mujerzuela estuviesen casados y trataran de formar una familia perfecta, sino que ahora tenia que aguantar el que su hermana se llevase bien con uno de ellos y aceptara la situación._

Llegó a su dormitorio y se arrojó sobre la cama. Hundió su rostro en la almohada y la mordió. Apretó sus dientes en la tela y tiró de ella, queriendo rasgarla como ella sentía que estaba por dentro. Escuchó los pasos amortiguados de Sasuke en el pasillo. Lo vio pasar con su toalla en la cintura y goteando aguan en el piso.  
_Lo admitía. Ese chico era asquerosamente guapo. No solo eso, se atrevería a decir que era podidamente sexy, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta._

* * *

Entró en su cuarto furioso. Ahora su hermanito se llevaba bien con aquella niña malcriada y mocosa. No entendía como habían llegado a aquella situación, pero si algo tenia seguro es que iba a vengarse nuevamente. Arrojó la toalla sobre la cama y buscó en uno de los cajones unos bóxers.

Buscó unos pantalones mientras maquinaba alguna otra jugada con la que enfurecer a la peliazul. La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró la esquizofrénica de su otra "hermana".  
Se preguntó por un momento que hacia una niña de dieciséis años en la habitación de un chico semi desnudo de diecinueve._ No es que la chica estuviese mal, sino que no era su tipo. Demasiado loca para su gusto…_

-Mira, tu no me caes bien y tu a mi tampoco. – Se cruzó de brazos.  
-Menudo descubrimiento. – Le dijo con sorna. - ¿Te han ayudado o lo has sabido solita?  
-¡Cállate baka! – Gritó. - ¡Los has visto tan bien como yo!

Supo a que se refería. La ignoró por completo, no estaba de humor para aguantar sus rabietas. Cogió un pantalón vaquero de un tono oscuro y comenzó a ponérselo, sentándose sobre una de las esquinas de la cama para no tener que dar saltitos ridículos.

-Sasuke mírame… - Le pidió. – Esto es serio.

Levantó su oscura mirada, mirando fijamente la blanca. Notó la diferencia entre esa y la de Hinata. _Los ojos de la castaña tenían algo extraño entre dolor y furia contenida. Algo difícil de explicar en pocas palabras… en cambio, los de Hinata le habían parecido extraños desde el primer momento. Eran fríos a pesar de que siempre estaba sonriendo, eran tristes aun cuando reía a carcajadas… eran ojos vacíos._

-Sabes que esto no está bien. – La chica se apoyó en la pared y pasó las manos por su rostro. – La idea era separar a nuestros padres y que cada uno continuase con había estado hasta ahora… - Lo último lo dijo en un susurro.  
-Están de luna de miel, por si lo has olvidado. – Recalcó. – Felizmente casados y pasando el día en Miami como la pareja ideal.

No se dio cuenta del tono enfadado que había adquirido su voz. Se abrochó el pantalón y fue al armario para buscar una camisa. Por un momento se miró en el espejo y se vio a si mismo en azul. Le dieron ganas de romper aquel asqueroso reflejo de un puñetazo.

-Pero pueden separarse. – Apuntó la morena.  
-Te deseo suerte.  
-¡Ie! – Gritó. - ¡No hay suerte que valga si Hinata y tu hermano se comportan como amigos! ¡Sin discusiones no hay problemas! ¡Y sin problemas no hay separación!

La idea de la niña no parecía tan idiota. Se giró para mirarla detenidamente. Sus pies descalzos tenían un tono rojizo, parecían helados a simple vista. _Sus piernas delgadas y flacas no estaban del todo mal, acordes con su edad y su tamaño… pero el estúpido camisón rosita le dañaba la imagen seriamente._

-Te escucho…

_Hanabi dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y reprimió las ganas de abrazarlo. No por vergüenza, sino por respeto hacia ella misma. Ese Uchiha era su enemigo. Una pequeña alianza entre ellos no cambiaria eso nunca… y cuando llegaran a su objetivo, ambos volverían a tratarse lo mínimo posible._

* * *

Se llevó el baso de zumo a los labios, notando el dulce sabor de la fresa. Apoyó su barbilla en sus manos y estiró sus piernas, quedando su cuerpo semi apoyado en el banco de la cocina. Miraba por la ventana el precioso jardín trasero y como las rosas se habían abierto, dando un bonito espectáculo a la vista. Itachi estaba sentado a su lado, bebiendo de su café y ojeando el periódico.

-¿No te parece raro? – Preguntó. El chico levantó la mirada y vio el perfil de la peliazul. – Silencio…  
-Estarán planeando como matarnos. – Sonrió divertido. – Aunque creo que mi Ototo tiene más interés en matarte a ti.  
-Tu Ototo es un simpático. – Dijo con tono irónico. – Ya son dos días divertidos junto a él. – Dijo de forma soñadora. – Si aguanta hasta mañana… puede que piense darle una oportunidad.  
-¿Oportunidad?  
-Aja… - Movió su cabeza afirmativamente. – No encuentro todos los días a alguien que me devuelva las bromas.

Itachi la miró sonriente. _Se sentía feliz. Era una sensación rara la que sentía… como la de formar una familia. Las dos hermanas Hyugas habían dejado huella en él de una forma graciosa y terrorífica a la vez. No había sentido aquello en mucho tiempo, la plenitud… como de sentirse parte de algo…_

Se escucharon las risas. Escandalosas y discretas a la vez. Los dos se miraron desconcertados a la vez, como tratando de buscar la respuesta de aquel extraño suceso en los ojos del otro. _Algo no iba bien… o no iba a ir bien._

La peliazul cruzó la cocina, queriendo ver que era lo que tanta gracia hacia a las dos voces que no paraban de reír. _Grabe error… se dijo._  
Un bote de polvos de talco se estrelló contra su rostro, para su desgracia abierto. Su cabello aun mojado quedo embadurnado por aquellos polvos, completamente sucio y enmarañado.

-¡Gomen Onesan! – Hanabi se acercó a ella corriendo. - ¡Iba a tirárselo a Sasuke demo… tu apareciste! – Trató de excusarse.

En realidad lo había echo a propósito. Había esperado el momento justo para lanzarlo y dar de lleno en la cara de su hermana. La ojiblanca suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara, quitándose los polvos de los ojos y abriéndolos, enfocando a su hermana y analizando su rostro.  
La castaña dio gracias de ser buena actriz, ya que su hermana mayor solo había sonreído de una forma cansina y le había manchado la mejilla con los polvos, diciéndole que no pasaba nada.  
La vio subir las escaleras, tal vez para ir al baño y lavarse los cabellos de nuevo. Sonrió de lado, ahora le tocaba el turno a Sasuke…

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Itachi asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.  
-Hinata va a la ducha porque se me cayeron los polvos de talco sobre su cabeza… - Murmuró con falsa tristeza. – Me ha pedido que limpie su guitarra… ¿Vienes? – Le sonrió.  
-… ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Hanabi? – Preguntó de forma neutral.  
-No se a que te…  
-Claro que lo sabes. – La interrumpió. – Te comportas amable.  
-Bueno… nuestros padres ya se casaron… no tiene caso hacernos la vida imposible.

El pelinegro la miró con una ceja levantada. Aquello era cierto. Ya no le veía el caso que se molestaran unos a otros. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros, siguiendo a la niña hacia el dormitorio de Hinata.

* * *

Entró al baño, quitándose su camisa y sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza. Los polvos de talco cayeron al suelo en su mayoría. Se miró de reojo al espejo. Toda su cara era blanca como la nieve y sus cabellos del mismo color a trozos.  
Rió sin darse cuenta. Le daba risa su propio aspecto. Cuerpo anaranjado, cara blanca y cabellos entre blanco y gris azulado.

Se soltó la goma del pantalón, dejando que cállese al suelo por inercia y lo movió hacia la esquina con su pie descalzo. Abrió el agua de la ducha y giró el grifo hasta ponerla tibia. Se separó un poco del baño y se llevó las manos a la espalda, tratando de quitarse el sujetador. Notó algo rozar su pie, pero lo ignoró. Estaba concentrada quitándose la dichosa prenda. Nunca le había resultado fácil, siempre se tardaba horas en ponérsela o quitársela.

De nuevo notó esa cosa blanda y suave rozar su pie, esta vez, por la zona del tobillo. Trató de buscar al causante con los ojos, pensando en patear la prenda de ropa que estuviese desconcentrándola de su tarea. Sus ojos se abrieron y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

* * *

-¿Estas segura de que Hinata lo pidió? – Preguntó el moreno cogiendo la guitarra.  
-Claro… Onesan lo dijo claramente. – Puso una mano en sus caderas u con su otra mano, levantó un dedo como si tratara de imitar a su hermana. – Quítale las cuerdas y pásale toallitas húmedas por la madera.  
-¿Toallitas húmedas? – Miró el paquete que había sobre el escritorio de la peliazul.  
-Ella lo pidió. – Se encogió de hombros y salió, dejando al Itachi solo ante el problema que se le venia encima.

El pasillo estaba desierto. Se oía a Hinata en el baño, tal vez cambiándose. Notó una mano enterrar los dedos en sus hombros con muy poca delicadeza y tirar de ella hasta meterla dentro de la otra habitación.

-¿Ya está hecho? – _La voz de Sasuke siempre sonaba tan seria u neutral…_  
-Hai… Hice mi parte. ¿Y tú? – Levantó una ceja. - ¿Cómo harás para que Hinata salga del baño?

El chico sonrió de lado, dejando ver sus dientes en una expresión maliciosa.  
Un grito salió del baño y los dos cerraron la puerta con rapidez. La peliazul salió gritando del cuarto de baño mientras una pelusa gris la seguía con rapidez. Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al final, viéndose sin salida. Botó a la enorme rata que Sasuke había metido en el baño y correteó a su cuarto. Se encerró en él, dando saltitos y tratando de quitarse la sensación del tacto de aquel asqueroso bicho de cloaca sobre su pie.

-Ejem…

Se giró sobresaltada, viendo a Itachi con su guitarra en las manos. El susto y la sensación de pánico se esfumaron de golpe, siendo sustituidas por la furia. Ni siquiera le importó ir en ropa interior, ni que Itachi la mirara completamente desconcertado y con las mejillas un poco rosadas.

-¡Suéltala! – Le gritó, tapándose con las manos su cuerpo.  
-¡¿Nani?!  
-¡Suelta mi guitarra!  
-¡Tu me pediste que le quitara las cuerdas! – Le declaró.  
-¡Yo no hice tal cosa! ¡Mi guitarra solo la toco yo! ¡Es mía!

Corrió hacia él, arrebatándosela de las manos y tapando su cuerpo con ella, o al menos intentándolo. El Uchiha estaba más desconcertado que nunca._ Primero la chica le pedía que hiciera algo, luego entraba semidesnuda y le gritaba. Nadie entendía a las mujeres…_

-Al menos déjame que…  
-¡Ie! – Le gritó. - ¡Sal! ¡Vete!

Aquello colmó su paciencia. _Había tratado de ser amable y ella continuaba gritándole._ Le gruñó un "muérete" y salió de la habitación, dando un gran portazo. _Aquello no se lo perdonaría, había demostrado ser tan cría como su hermana, igual de histérica y puede que incluso bipolar._

* * *

-¿Te atreviste a meter una rata en mi casa? – Hanabi lo miró con asco.  
-No la llames así. – Metió el bicho en una pequeña caja de zapatos y la cerro. – La vas a deprimir.  
-No me toques las narices Uchiha…  
-Puedo hacer lo que quiera. – Le comentó. Ellos ya no se llevan bien y nuestro trato ha finalizado. Así que sal si no quieres que mi amiguita visite tu cuarto.

Aquello la intimidó más que cualquier otra cosa. Se apresuró a coger el pomo de la puerta y salir al pasillo, pero nuevamente el chico la detuvo, esta vez llamándola por su nombre.  
Lo miró a los ojos, no encontrándose con aquella frialdad a la que se había acostumbrado, sino a algo muy diferente… tal vez, curiosidad.

-¿Por qué la guitarra? – Preguntó en un tono neutro.  
-… Porque es importante para ella. – Concluyó. – Era… de alguien importante para ella.  
-¿Quién? – Quiso saber.  
-… Murió.

Con aquello la conversación quedó concluida y la castaña se marchó del cuarto, dejando solo al Uchiha y a la rata. Suspiró agobiado. _Ahora tendría que salir a la calle y dejar a esa pequeña pelusita en la alcantarilla donde la había encontrado…_

Cruzó la habitación, cogiendo la caja donde estaba metida "Mini Hinata", así había bautizado a aquel simpático bichito. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa algo se estrelló contra su cara. Una pequeña mano pringada de pasta de dientes olor a menta. Notó sus ojos embadurnados y llorosos por el picor.

-¡Desgraciado! – le gritó Hinata.  
-¡Zorra! – La caja calló de sus manos y trató de quitar la pasta de dientes de su rostro.

La rata salió de la caja, correteando por el pasillo. Hanabi subía las escaleras cuando la vio correr hacia ella. Dio un grito impresionante para la capacidad de sus pequeños pulmones e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Meterse en la habitación más cercana a ella en esos momentos.

Abrió la puerta y corrió sin dejar de mirar a aquella pelusa gris y con largo rabo que la seguía. Impactó contra algo duro y calló al suelo, llevándose consigo al culpable de su choque.  
El peso de cuerpo de Itachi le robó el aire, haciéndole gemir de dolor y asfixia. Vio la rata aproximándose a ella, cada vez con más lentitud, como si lo viese a cámara lenta.

-¡Quítala! – gritó.

El mayor de los Uchiha se levantó, quedando apoyado en sus rodillas y se quitó la camisa negra. Se la echó encima al animal y lo envolvió. Quedando atrapado en una especie de bolsa improvisada.  
Respiró aliviado al notar como todo había vuelto a la normalidad, sin ratas y sin problemas…  
Agachó su vista, fijándose en el rojo rostro de la menor, completamente agitada y apenas sin respirar. Se dio cuenta de la posición. La chica mantenía sus piernas abiertas y él estaba en el medio. El camisón se le subía hasta más de la mitad del muslo y pudo ver con claridad lo tersa y pálida que era su piel. Se quedó embobado viendo su cabello esparcido por el suelo y el subir y bajar de su pequeño pecho.

-¡Voy a matarte!

El grito lo devolvió a la realidad, viendo pasar a Hinata por delante de su puerta vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa que dejaba ver el tono anaranjado de su piel, todavía con el pelo lleno de polvos de talco y a Sasuke seguirla, con el pelo verde, parte de su cuerpo en azul y la cara llena de pasta de dientes.

* * *

Llamó al timbre, esperando que alguien le abriese la puerta pero no sucedió nada. Golpeó con sus dedos la puerta en un acto impaciente… pero todo siguió igual.

-¿Seguro que ha vuelto? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.  
-¡Claro que si! – Se defendió el Inozuka. –Ayer fue a la boda de su padre y estuvo con migo.  
-Puede que este de resaca… - La chica de ojos azules sacudió su rubia melena, tratando de recogerla en una coleta para que el calor no la agobiase.  
-Hinata nunca ha tenido de eso… - Apuntó el chico de ojos aguamarina. – Vuelve a llamar.

Ino apretó el timbre, hundiendo su dedo en el botoncito. La puerta se abrió de golpe y la peliazul los apartó mientras trataba de esconderse tras lo más grande que vio. Su amigo Gaara.

-¡Ven aquí! – Gritó el Uchiha. - ¡Tu y yo no hemos acabado!

Trató de cogerla del brazo pero el pelirrojo lo impidió. Parando su mano en el aire y protegiendo a su amiga.

-Tócala y despertaras en un hospital. – Advirtió.

Los papeles cambiaron drásticamente. De un momento a otro Gaara estuvo en el suelo, sobándose el rostro por el inesperado puñetazo que el pelinegro le había dado. Ahora la peliazul estaba arrinconada en la verja de la entrada, con el ojinegro torciéndole el brazo.

-Jódeme otra vez… y te desnivelo el puto brazo.

Hinata reprimió el grito de dolor. Notó como los huesos de su brazo derecho crujían y el dolor punzante en el hombro y la muñeca, pero la situación no duró mucho. Gaara lo cogió de un brazo y lo golpeó, obligándolo a soltar a su amiga y atrayendo la atención del chico.  
La Hyuga corrió a los brazos de su amiga, abrazándola y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, aguantando las ganas de llorar por el dolor.

-¿Te hizo daño? – Le susurró al oído al ver como la ojiblanca se cogía el brazo dolido.  
-… Ie. – Apretó su mandíbula. – Ese no podría hacerme daño aunque se esmerara en ello…

Supo que mentía. Más que nada por la expresión de sus ojos que expresaban puro dolor y algo de miedo. Le pasó la mano por la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla mientras Gaara seguía tratando de controlar a Sasuke. Ambos se empujaban y se golpeaban de vez en cuando. Uno por defender a su amiga y el otro por matar a su hermana.

* * *

Se pasó las manos por el rostro sudado. Se sentía sumamente nerviosa. Había pasado lo que quedaba de tarde encerrada en su cuarto sin atreverse a salir. No podía ver a la cara a Itachi sin recordar su imagen sobre ella y sin camisa. _Kami… Lo odiaba. No solo por lo estúpido que era, sino por lo bien que la había echo sentir en aquel momento. Tenerlo encima había sido… indescriptible. Notó su vientre agitarse tan solo de recordarlo._

_Ino, Kiba y Gaara habían aparecido en la casa para ver a Hinata y preguntar por su estado. Más bien, verlo con sus ojos. Le habían dicho que Naruto y Shino querían haber venido, pero que Sai les pidió al última hora que le ayudasen a preparar el espectáculo en el bar para esa noche. Temari se había quedado con ellos, montando los instrumentos y el escenario junto con Shikamaru… y finalmente, los únicos que habían podido ir eran ellos tres._

Suspiró cansada. _La última vez que el grupo estuvo en su casa fue antes de que su hermana se fuera a Francia con la excusa de practicar el idioma… justo antes de que él muriese._  
Escuchó el sonido de las baquetas repicar contra la pared y las risas procedentes de la habitación de al lado. Sintió curiosidad y se pensó el asomar la cabeza por allí._ Ya lo había hecho otras veces y ellos siempre la habían tratado como una más. Incluso había ido varias veces a gravarlos en las actuaciones…_

Se envalentonó a abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, saliendo al pasillo de una forma decidida y rogando a Kami no encontrarse con su "hermano".  
Corrió al cuarto de Hinata y entró en el sin llamar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyando la frente en ella, sintiéndose a salvo.

-¡Hanabi! – Ino la abrazó por la espalda. - ¡Te dignaste a pasar y saludarnos!

Pudo ver a Hinata sentada en el suelo del bacón, con la guitarra sobre ella mientras Gaara, sentado en la cama, rodaba una de sus baquetas con los dedos, formando un círculo perfecto en el aire. Kiba estaba sentado en el escritorio, con los pies sobre la silla y fumando un cigarrillo. Un cenicero de porcelana estaba junto a él, con el dibujo de la _Tour Eiffel_.

-Ayúdame a convencer a tu Onesan. – Suplicó.  
-Ella no tiene que convencerme de nada… - Murmuró. – Dudo que pueda asistir esta noche.  
-¡Hina! – Renegó. – ¡Meki nos dejó tiradas!  
-Eh… - Gaara la miró con diversión. – No es nuestra culpa que su guitarrista sea una incompetente. No traten de quitarnos a la nuestra.

La ojiblanca rió con disimulo al ver la cara de falso enfado que la rubia había puesto. Kiba tosió al atragantarse con el humo y rió, acompañado del pelirrojo. Hanabi Se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama.

-No es una incompetente. – Defendió. – Solo que prefirió echar un polvo a tocar en el _"Kores"._  
-Ahhh… - Suspiró el castaño. – El _amour… - _Suspiró con un terrible francés.  
-Juntarte con Phillipe te esta afectando. – Rió la Hyuga mayor.  
-No cambies de tema Hinata… - Ino se quitó la cazadora de cuero negro, dejando ver la camiseta de tirantes de un tono marrón, simulando la piel de leopardo a juego con sus pantalones vaqueros ajustados. – Es importante…  
-No podré ir… - Suspiró. – No te hagas ilusiones.

La rubia rodó los ojos. _Ella era su última esperanza. Si no conseguía convencerla… el grupo tendría que retirarse. Tal vez si ella tocase la guitarra mientras cantaba… pero no serviría. La actuación no quedaría del mismo modo y puede que los dueños del bar no los contratasen para tocar otras veces._

* * *

Dejó el cubo de agua en el suelo de la cocina, escondido tras los bancos de madera y mármol. _Había escuchado como Hinata y sus amigos bajaban las escaleras y se quedaban en la entrada despidiéndose. Parecían hablar de una actuación y una guitarrista entupida entre risas mientras su "hermanita" se disculpaba y negaba una y otra vez._

Abrió el congelador y dejó caer los cubitos de hielo en el cubo. Metió sus dedos en el agua al pasar unos segundos, asegurándose de que la temperatura había bajado. Sonrió maliciosamente y espero a que salieran a la calle y se despidieran.

Vio a la Hyuga de espaldas a él, sacudiendo la mano y diciendo adiós a sus amigos. No aguantó las ganas y le echó el agua por encima, mojándola de arriba abajo y quitando los restos de polvos de talco de su cabello.  
La chica se giró, completamente empapada y helada. Barios cubitos habían golpeado su cabeza con fuerza, demasiado fuerza. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre él, saliendo el cubo por los aires y cayendo los dos al suelo.

-¡Ya no te aguanto! – Le gritó mientras trataba de arañarle el rostro.  
-Valla… así que la gata tiene uñas. – La miró divertido por sus inútiles intentos.  
-¡Eres un desgraciado! – Le gritó. - ¡Tú empezases con esto! ¡Tú arrojaste mi maleta! ¡Tú jodiste la foto de mi madre!

El Uchiha la empujó, rodando sobre ella e inmovilizándola en el suelo. La miró orgulloso al ver como se removía bajo él, tratando de liberarse de una forma inútil.

-Esto no es como los juegos de tu primo. – Le recordó. – Aquí yo mando y tu obedeces.  
-¡Ni en tus sueños! – Volvió a gritar. - ¡Eres un hijo de…!  
-¡Hyuga Hinata!

Aquella voz los paralizó. Giraron el rostro a la vez, encontrándose a Hiashi. Los dos se separaron rápidamente y se levantaron, alejándose el uno del otro como si fuesen polos positivos separados por fuerzas magnéticas. El Hyuga los miraba con el notable enfado visible en sus pálidos ojos. Mikoto estaba tres él, con la clara sorpresa y decepción en su rostro redondeado. La peliazul sintió la culpa sobre ella nada más ver a la mujer.

Hiashi caminó hacia ellos lentamente, mirando con severidad a la mayor de sus hijas. Desvió la mirada y observó al Uchiha de reojo. Su cabello seguía verde, aunque notaba la linea negra de su cabeza, señal de que el pelo le había crecido. Su barbilla y parte de sus brazos estaban pintados de azul cielo intenso y tenia varios moretones en los brazos, supuso que seria de golpes como los que había llegado a presenciar cuando Hinata trataba de apartarlo.

Su hija estaba casi en las mismas condiciones. Su piel pálida era de un tono anaranjado y brillaba como una especie de bronceador barato. Su pelo estaba mojado, al igual que sus ropas y pudo ver lo que parecía harina o cualquier tipo de polvo blanco sobre algunas de sus hebras.  
Suspiró frustrado… y en ese momento hizo lo peor que podía haber hecho.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido… Sasuke?

Los labios del moreno se torcieron orgullosamente, sabiendo que esa seria su última venganza en mucho tiempo. La ojiblanca, por su parte, agachó la cabeza, consciente de que su padre le achacaría las culpas de todo.

-Después de ustedes se fueran de viaje… - Comenzó a contar. – Hinata me echó colorante encima.  
-¡Tú me lo pusiste a mi primero! – Se defendió la chica.  
-No te he preguntado Hinata. – Hiashi la miró con enojo, no solo por hablar cuando no se le pedía, sino por interrumpir a otra persona.  
-Y después de eso… - Continuó. – Me atacó con pasta de dientes, manchándome la cara y dañándome los ojos.

_Vale… tal vez lo había exagerado. Sus ojos no habían sufrido ningún daño… pero era su venganza… ¿No?_ Hiashi miró de arriba abajo a su hija y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, ordenándole que subiera las escaleras.  
Ella ya sabía lo que eso significaba. Hablarían en su despacho y posiblemente, estaría todo lo que restaba de día en su habitación encerrada.

-Hiashi… - Mikoto llamó su atención. – Tal vez deberías preguntarle también a Hinata…  
-Ella no tiene excusa. – Sentenció. – Se supone que es adulta y madura. Una mujer independiente… y se comporta como una cría. Una niña sin modales y maleducada.  
-Pero Sasuke también se comportó de la misma forma. – Reprochó.

El moreno miró con incredulidad a su madre. _¡Era su madre! ¡¿Qué hacia defendiendo a esa niñata?!_ Frunció el ceño, mirando a su madre de forma reprobatoria y criticándola con la mirada. La pelinegra ignoró a su hijo y trató de tomar el brazo de su marido, queriendo convencerlo pero no tuvo éxito.

El castaño se soltó y subió las escaleras, ordenándole a su hija que subiera.  
El camino se le hizo más corto de lo normal caminando tras su padre. Sabia más o menso que le esperaba. Un tremendo regaño, un castigo, unas cuantas criticas y prohibiciones… y después la encerraría.  
Cruzó el pasillo del primer piso y entro al despacho algo oscuro, con una enorme mesa caoba en el centro frente a un ventanal.

-¿Tienes algo que decir de tu comportamiento? – Preguntó el Hyuga a sus espaldas.  
-… Ie.  
-¿Nada? – Preguntó nuevamente.  
-… Lo que tengo que decir lo considerarías excusas baratas y comportamientos infantiles.  
-… Así que admites que lo fueron.  
-Ie… Solo digo en voz alta tus pensamientos.  
-No me reproches. – Le advirtió. - Ahora mismo limpiaras cualquier estropicio de la casa. – Comenzó. – Y mañana, el pelo de Sasuke será nuevamente negro. Su piel será de un tono normal y dejaras de molestarlo.  
-… Hai.  
-Y todo esto antes de que yo desayune. – La tomó del brazo, girándola y encarándola a los ojos. – A partir de ahora, no quiero que hagas nada sin que yo te de mi consentimiento. No saldrás de la casa sin que yo lo sepa y no recibirás visitas hasta nueva orden. Después del desayuno… quiero que mañana vuelvas a venir aquí y recibirás tu castigo. Vas a ser enviada a la escuela privada de la ciudad. Tal vez un poco de disciplina...  
-¡¿Me internas?! - Lo interrumpió.  
-¡Te imparto disciplina! ¡Se acabaron los viajes y las salidas! ¡Se acabó ese grupito de amigos que no han hecho más que llevarte por el mal camino!  
-¡Tu no sabes nada de mi!  
-¡Eres mi hija! ¡Se mucho de ti!  
-¡Claro! ¡Un padre que se casa con una mujer a la que sus hijas no conocen! ¡Un padre que nos obliga a vivir con tres desconocidos! ¡Que nos hace sufrir por un simple capricho y es incapaz de darse cuenta cuando sus hijas lo necesitan! – Gritó verdaderamente enfadada. - ¡No son mis amigos los que me han llevado por el mal camino!  
-¡Caro que lo son! – Gritó el hombre. - ¡Tu y tu estúpida guitarra sois la comidilla de la empresa! ¡Una hija guitarrista! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ocúpate de tu vida! ¡No me decepciones más!  
-¡Lamento no ser la perfecta hija de tu perfecta vida! – Se desesperó. - ¡Lamento no ser como Hanabi!  
-Esta discusión se acabó. – Finalizó con un tono neutro. – Mañana mismo haras la maleta y…  
-… ¿Y que? – Lo retó. – ¿Me internas? ¿Vas a sustituirme por una versión más joven como has hecho con Okasan? – Aquello fue un golpe bajo para el hombre. - … ¿Alguna vez piensas en ella?  
-… Hinata. – Le advirtió.  
-Porque permíteme que lo dude… ya no hay ni un retrato de ella por la casa… ninguna fotografía. – Murmuró.  
-Hinata…  
-¡¿Alguna vez piensas en ella?!

La bofetada resonó por toda la habitación. Hiashi le había cruzado la cara a su hija, descargando su enfado en aquel golpe. La chica se quedó inmóvil, como en estado de shok.  
Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y su mejilla de un color rojizo. Se llevó los dedos a la zona golpeada, rozando el pequeño moretón que comenzaba a formarse.  
Sin decir palabra, salió del despacho y caminó por el pasillo. Ni siquiera sabia donde iba, dejaba que sus pies la guiaran hacia su dormitorio.

Subió las escaleras, llegando al segundo piso y cruzando el pasillo. El silencio le pareció ensordecedor. El grito más alto de la nada. Sintió las ganas de llorar y no se contuvo. Dejó que las gotas saladas recorrieran sus mejillas. Tomó el pomo de su puerta y lo giró. Observó por el balcón abierto el sol poniéndose, creando una línea anaranjada y rosada en el cielo.

-Te dije que esto no era como los juegos de tu primo. – Aquella voz la paralizo, no de un modo aterrador, sino que le quitó la movilidad de su cuerpo. – Te advertí que alguien saldría mal parado…

Sasuke había salido a recibirla cuando la escuchó por el pasillo. Había abierto la puerta de su dormitorio y la había visto destrozada, como una muñeca sin vida. Un escalofrío lo hizo estremecer cuando los ojos de Hinata lo miraron_. Estaban más vacíos que nunca, como si no quedase nada de ella._

-… Voy a hacerte un favor. – Susurró. - … Voy a hacer como que esta conversación no tubo lugar.

Entro a su dormitorio y cerro la puerta, dejando solo al Uchiha en el pasillo. Se quedó inmóvil, tratando de descifrar el sentimiento incomodo que se había instaurado en su pecho. Había visto su mejilla golpeada y sus ojos vidriosos. _Algo en el fondo de su ser le había dolido._

* * *

Apoyó su cabeza en la fría pared, sintiendo aun su cara arder por el bofetón que su padre le había dado. Miró de reojo el espejo que colgaba de la pared y vio su moflete inflamado y rojo. Una pequeña gota de sangre había salido de la comisura de sus labios y se había escondido bajo su barbilla.  
No se molestó en limpiarla. Supuso que seria fruto de aquel golpe. Por su gran torpeza, había apretado su mandíbula cuando vio acercarse la mano abierta de Hiashi y se había mordido la lengua, y el hecho de que su padre la hubiese golpeado había acabado por hacerle una pequeña herida en esta.  
Cerró sus ojos y deslizó la "púa" sobre las cuerdas, haciendo que el sonido estridente saliese por el amplificador y resonara por las paredes.

_No le importó que su padre subiera a gritarle nuevamente para decirle que apagara "esa entupida cosa". Siempre era lo mismo. Un no pienses, no juegues, no grites, no te ilusiones, no pierdas, no sueñes, no llores, no corras, no lo intentes, no protestes, no lo hagas… no.  
Todo era no. Nunca nada, solo sonreír y aparentar que todo aquello le hacia feliz._

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas como si tuviesen vida propia, echando una carrera para ver cual se estrellaba contra el piso antes. Apretó los dientes, reprimiendo el grito que quería salir y movió sus dedos sobre las cuerdas.

* * *

_Se escuchó el estridente sonido eléctrico de la guitarra, como si las cuerdas fuesen rasgadas o saltaran por la presión. Una melodía suave y agresiva a la vez siguió tras un pequeño silencio en el que se escuchó el estridente sonido anterior hacer eco. La melodía daba saltos entre sonidos agudos y grabes creando una especie de atmósfera propia. Casi podía imaginar los finos dedos de la peliazul deslizarse y puntear las cuerdas. La brusquedad de la música le impacto. No solo por lo agresiva que se estaba volviendo, sino por el hecho de que Hinata fuese capaz de tocar de aquel modo.  
Parecía descargar su enfado a trabes de las notas, queriendo liberarse de la rabia que sentía.  
Los tonos se tornaron extremadamente agudos, clavándose en el cuerpo y provocando escalofríos para luego notar una oleada de calor recorrer su espalda cuando las notas grabes tomaron nuevamente el control. Casi pudo palpar el dolor en la música y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió culpable de algo._

* * *

_**NA: **__Hola! =) Espero que les guste la conti y lamento no poder contestar los reviews. En el próximo lo haré ^^  
Sigo sin encontrar pantalla, pero puedo decir que ha finales del mes que viene mi padre podrá pagar la reparación, así que a mucho tardar, que están avisadas. Pero seguiré buscando pantalla ^^'  
Hay un ligero problema (No se alarmen, los fics tendrán continuación). Esta semana, concretamente el lunes, seré ingresada en el hospital por unos problemas, así que puede que la conti se tarde un poquito, pero tal vez solo sea una semana o semana y media ^^'  
Ruego disculpen las molestias y espero que el fic les agrade._

_(www. youtube__. com/ watch?v=Wj8i8bTD0nk__)_

Este es un solo de guitarra eléctrica, principalmente el que toca Hinata en esta conti. Lo puse por si alguien quería escucharlo para no tener que imaginarlo xD, Principalmente, describí el primer minuto, pero si quieren escucharla entera eso ya es cosa de ustedes =)

**Ana, ****Chelsea272****, RebeKyuubi, ****princezzhina-dark****, Akasha, lain, Kairi-Sparda, ****Isiiiwhis****, ****flordezereso****, hina-hime hyuuga, maria1991, Luchi-chan, ****kibou-chan2****, ****kamiry hatake****, ****KathyLuu****, Neko-Kira, ****Fiffy20**

_Gracias por sus reviews._


	3. El intruso en el Kores

_**~ Todo queda en familia**__ (SasuHina)  
__**Genero:**__ Humor/Romance  
__**Categoría:**__ M  
__**Aviso:**__ Este fic es Anti-Sakura. Contendrá bastantes bromas pesadas y alto nivel en lemon y lime. Naruto no me pertenece y Sasuke tampoco… aun, solo la trama de la historia._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Todo queda en familia**__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
- **__El intruso en el "Kores"__** –**_

* * *

_Vendo cuerpo sin alma,  
el corazón roto  
y la inteligencia agotada.  
**- David Luis -**_

* * *

Pasó el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas, tratando de secar las lágrimas que recorrían su piel. Le escocían los ojos como si miles de agujas se clavaran en sus parpados y decidió que era la última vez que se ponía rimel mientras lloraba.  
Siguió caminando por la oscura calle mientras con una de sus manos se aferraba a la tira de tela negra que colgaba de su hombro y la cual estaba enganchada a la funda de su guitarra.

_Se había escapado en mitad de la noche, incapaz de serenarse y dormir. Había optado por la decisión menos acertada en aquellos momentos pero la que mas satisfacción le daría. Se fijó en sus manos, negras por culpa del rimel y supuso que sus mejillas estarían igual o peor. No se molesto en girar la cabeza para ver su aspecto en uno de los tantos cristales que había en los escaparates. Sabía demasiado bien como era su aspecto y no necesitaba comprobarlo cada dos minutos._

Dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró. A unos diez metros, la luz fluorescente del letrero parpadeaba. Letras grandes y rojas en las que se podía ver claramente "Kores". _El local más conocido de toda la ciudad, o al menos para las personas que dedicaban gran parte de su tiempo a la música.  
_Se acercó a la puerta y pudo ver al segurata, vestido completamente de negro y con aquel "pinganillo" colgando de su oreja izquierda.

-Cuanto tiempo Hinata. – Sonrió de lado, pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos castaños.  
-Keikun… - Saludó la Hyuga ladeando su cabeza.  
-¿Y la guitarra? – Se extrañó. – Tu grupo no actúa hoy.  
-Vine a hacerle un favor a Ino.  
-Oh… - Entendió. – Así que es cierto lo de Meki. – Se tocó la barbilla. – Ino está detrás del escenario, tirándose de los cabellos y rezando todo lo que sabe.  
-…Ino es atea. – Se extrañó la chica.  
-Buscará la iluminación divina. – Rió.

Le abrió la puerta para que pudiese pasar. La ojiblanca se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y apretó su guitarra contra ella, en busca de lo que parecían las fuerzas necesarias para no derrumbarse. _No tenia el humor por las nubes pero había ido a ayudar a su amiga… ahora no podía preocuparse por ella._

-¡He tu! ¿Dónde crees que vas? – Escuchó la voz de Keikun, dio otro paso sin darle importancia al asunto que se desenvolvía tras ella, pero paró en seco al oír esa voz.  
-Voy con ella.  
-Hinata nunca viene acompañada. – El chico tensó sus músculos, dispuesto a echar a ese tipo a la mitad de la calle cuando la peliazul lo detuvo.  
-Tranquilo Kei, es… un conocido.

Hinata no se atrevió a girarse. Sabia que algo malo ocurriría si lo hacia y no podía permitirse eso. Pensaba tocar e irse a casa lo más rápido posible. Notó movimiento en su espalda y como su amigo, encargado de la seguridad gruñía por lo bajo mientras dejaba pasar al chico.  
Respiró hondo antes de enfocar sus ojos blancos con los negros, tratando de no temblar_. La discusión con su padre todavía estaba presente en su memoria y las humillaciones que él le había hecho la incitaban a que rompiera su guitarra contra la cabeza del Uchiha._

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó lo más seria que pudo.  
-Te seguí. – Sonrió de medio lado.  
-Eso es evidente. – Bufó molesta. - ¿Por qué?  
-Te vi salir sola.

Apoyó su espalda en la pared, viéndola fijamente. Hinata llevaba una especie de pantalones negros de cuero, apegados a su figura y el mismo cinturón con el que la había visto la primera vez. Aquel con los dibujos de las teclas del piano.  
Su camisa era de rejilla y dejaba ver toda su anatomía, incluso el sujetador negro de encaje. Se fijó en su rostro. Sus parpados, completamente negros y con restos de lagrimas en las mejillas, como pequeños surcos negros que había hecho el rimel. _Algo le dio ganas de limpiar aquel estropicio, pero admitía que le quedaba bien. Parecía que se hubiese maquillado así…_

_No había podido evitar seguirla. La había visto desde su dormitorio. La había observado botar la verja con su guitarra ceñida a la espalda y había mirado el reloj. Las dos de la madrugada… No es que se preocupase. En realidad, le daba igual. Solo había sido curiosidad…_

-Lárgate. Este no es sitio para ti.

La ojiblanca se separó de la puerta y caminó un par de pasos por la oscuridad, apenas visible de no ser por el neón de luz azulada del techo. Abrió otra puerta frente a ella y la música sonó. Alta, muy alta… y los gritos y aplausos parecían querer silenciarla, superponiéndose al sonido de las guitarras y las baterías.  
La siguió sin hacer caso a lo que le había dicho. La gente bailaba y daba saltos. Algunas se abalanzaban contra la barra en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca y calmar su sed.

Vio como varias de esas personas saludaban a Hinata, levantando la mano o llevándose los dedos a la boca y silbando para llamar su atención. La chica siguió caminando hasta atravesar el local y se dirigió al escenario. Levantó la mano en dirección al grupo que tocaba en aquellos momentos. Un chico castaño, con marcas moradas por su rostro levantó la mano y cruzó el escenario aprovechando que la canción había llegado a su final y le estrechó la mano, depositando un beso en ella de una forma coqueta.  
Sasuke no dejaba de verla. Nunca había estado en un lugar como aquel y ver como aquella chica parecía desenvolverse en él con soltura y total naturalidad le desconcertó un poco.

-¿Dónde está Ino? – Hinata hablaba a gritos para hacerse oír.  
-¡Detras del escenario! – Le indicó. - ¡¿Y "ese"?! – Señaló a Sasuke.  
-… ¡Larga historia!

* * *

Cruzó nuevamente por delante de las otras dos chicas. Shion y Tenten la miraron con cansancio. Era la vez ciento trenita y cinco que Ino repetía la acción. Se mordía las uñas mientras miraba el reloj que colgaba de la pared y luego miraba el lugar de Meki vacío. Suspiró abatida y se dejó caer al suelo.

-Shion… habla con el dueño. – Suspiró. – Dile que no tenemos guitarrista y que no podemos tocar.  
-¿Estas loca? No volverán a contrataros.  
-¡Hinata! – Gritaron las tres a la vez, acudiendo donde ella estaba y abrazándola.  
-¡Dijiste que no vendrías! – Ino se quejó, aun nerviosa por la tortuosa espera.  
-Y tú dijiste que era importante.

Las tres chicas la miraron con una sonrisa ladina. Ino se apresuró a darle el folio con las partituras. La ojiblanca lo miró de arriba abajo, memorizando algunos trozos y fijándose en cuales se repetían. _Era una melodía sencilla y ya la había escuchado antes, no seria difícil…_

* * *

El pelinegro siguió al castaño por el local, tal y como este le había indicado. Subió un par de escalones, llegando a una especie de zona VIP. Barios sofás y sillones colocados estratégicamente alrededor de una mesa de cristal desde donde se tenia una vista perfecta del escenario. Se preocupó por el sonido, pero pronto descubrió varios altavoces colocados en las paredes de una forma disimulada.

-¿¡Que pasa "man"!?

Aquel grito atrajo su atención. El castaño se había acercado a una mesa, donde chocaba su mano con otro chico de cabellos negros recogidos en una cola alta.

-Te guardábamos sitio. – Una chica rubia con cuatro coletas estaba sentada sobre las rodillas del cabeza de piña. Ambos vestían de una forma parecida a Kankuro, como se había presentado el castaño. Pantalones anchos, deportivas y sudaderas o chaquetas dos o tres tallas más grandes. Vestían de una forma deportiva y casual a la vez.  
-¿Buena canción neee? – El chico con las marcas moradas en su rostro sonrió de una forma orgullosa.  
-Hai… - El otro le pasó una botella pequeña de agua. – Llamaron del estudio, mañana tenemos grabación.  
-Perfecto. – Se acomodó en uno de los sofás. - ¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! Este es Sasuke. – Lo señaló. – Vino con Hinata.  
-Hinata nunca viene acompañada… - Se extrañó la rubia. – Soy Temari. Este es Shikamaru.

Señaló al chico sobre el que estaba sentada y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se notaba desde lejos que esos dos eran más que amigos.  
Le invitaron a sentarse y así lo hizo, acomodándose en un sofá de cuero negro. No puso mucho interés a la conversación, su atención estaba centrada en el escenario. Veía pasar a una rubia de pelo largo de un lado para otro, la misma que había estado en su casa. Por un momento se preguntó como había acabado Hinata en un sitio como aquel.  
_No parecía el tipo de chica loca por la música ni la típica rebelde sin causa, pero sabia que había algo que la ataba a ello. El simple hecho de salir a escondidas en mitad de la noche ya lo certificaba._

-¡Tu! – Giró su rostro, encontrándose con el pelirrojo con el que tan amistosamente había compartido su tiempo aquella misma tarde. - ¡¿Qué coño hace este aquí?!  
-Tranquilo Gaara… vino con Hinata. – La rubia lo tranquilizó de cierto modo, mirándole con una expresión materna y acusadora a la vez.  
-¡Traemos provisiones! – Kiba apareció tras el ojijade, con Phillipe y un rubio de ojos azules. Se calló inmediatamente al ver a Sasuke, poniéndose pálido y mirando a todos.  
-Vine con Hinata. – Respondió antes de que hiciera la misma pregunta que hacían todos al verle.  
-¿Vino con Hinata? – El rubio miró a los presentes, como temiendo el haberse perdido algún detalle.  
-Déjalo Naruto… eres demasiado lento para explicártelo.  
-¡Cállate Baka! – Le insultó. Dejó varios cubatas sobre la mesa y se sentó junto al Uchiha, ofreciéndole uno. Pudo notar el fuerte olor a vodka y no le desagradó en aquel momento. El calor del recinto le había secado la garganta. – ¡Soy Naruto! – Exclamó de una forma efusiva.  
-Hmp… - Trató de ignorarlo.  
-Oye "man"… - Pareció dudarlo un momento antes de abrir la boca nuevamente. - ¿Sabes que tienes el pelo verde?

El Uchiha suspiró pesadamente, conteniendo las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo en la cara ante las risas de todos los presentes. Contó hasta tres, dándole un margen de tiempo al rubio para que empezara a correr cuando Gaara intervino.

-Creo que lo sabe Naruto… - Bebió de su cubata y lo dejó sobre la mesa de cristal. – Fue una broma de Hinata.  
-Aaa… Suspiró el ojiazul. – Esa chica es una baka.  
-Eso lo dices porque aun te duele que te ganara en el concurso de "solos". – Le recriminó Temari.  
-¡Tu también eres una baka! – Sentenció.

El escenario se iluminó de golpe, atrayendo la atención de todos los presente. Empezaron los gritos y la gente se aglomeró frente al escenario, silbando y gritando cosas que no llegaban a entenderse.  
Una a una, fueron saliendo las chicas. Una castaña, con dos conguitos en su cabeza y vestida con un pantalón pesquero granate y una camisa de tirantes blanca se pasó la cinta del bajo por encima de la cabeza, acomodándola en su hombro. Lo mismo hizo Hinata, a un lado opuesto del escenario. Una rubia de cabello largo y vestida con un pantalón de cuero y una camisa algo ajustada color morada se acercó al micrófono. Giró su rostro, asegurándose de que la otra rubia se había sentado frente a la batería y jugueteaba con las baquetas entre sus dedos. Miró al público y la música empezó.

La batería sonó, marcando un ritmo pegadizo y Hinata se siguió con la guitarra. No de una forma tan agresiva y estridente como la había oído tocar después de la discusión que habia tenido con su padre, sino que esta vez era de una forma suave. Se fijó en su rostro, concentrado en lo que hacia y a la vez sonriente.

_This was never the way I planned,  
not my intention.  
__I got so brave, drink in hand.  
Lost my discresion  
Its not what, I'm used to.  
Just wanna try you on.  
I'm curi-ous for you,  
caught my attention._

Hinata se acercó al centro del escenario, junto con la castaña, tomando una posición más cercana a la vocalista y moviendo sus cabezas de arriba a abajo, como uno de esos perritos que se ponían en algunos coches y que movían su cabeza, solo que no de una forma tan exagerada.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
__(I liked it)  
_  
Ambas guitarristas, relajaron sus cuerpos, volviendo a sus sitios originales y continuando con la canción. Hasta ahora, Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de que cada una de ellas tenía un micrófono frente a ellas.

_No, I dont even know your name,  
it doesn't matter.  
Your my experimental game,  
just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do.  
Not how they should behave.  
My head gets, so confused.  
Hard to obey._

Naruto miró a los demás de una forma picara. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la pequeña barandilla metálica. Tal vez para ver mejor, pero la forma en la que había mirado a las chicas le había parecido demasiado lasciva. Aquello lo molesto en cierta manera, pero no supo de qué forma. Decidió estirar el cuello un poco, tratando de ver al grupo por entero sobre las manos del público, que se alzaban mientras daban saltos.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,_  
_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)_

Las cuatro chicas acercaron sus labios al micrófono sin perder el ritmo de la música y sin fallar ni un solo acorde. Miraban al público de una forma incitadora, como si quisieran provocar mientras sus instrumentos seguían siendo tocados.  
Se fijó en como la vocalista se acercaba a Hinata, tomándola por la cintura y ofreciéndole su micrófono para cantar ambas con él.

_Us girls we are so magical.  
__Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist,  
so touchable.  
To good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal,  
it's innocent._

Las voces parecieron un susurro. No se sabía en que momento la canción había empezado a gustarle. _No era su estilo y se veía a la legua que tampoco lo era el de muchos d los presentes, pero admitía que le gustaba…  
_  
_I kissed a girl and i liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)_

_No estaba preparado para aquello... no lo hubiese estado ni aunque la propia Hinata se lo hubiese avisado._ En mitad del escenario, La vocalista se había abalanzado sobre sus labios y la había besado. La estaba besando. Pudo ver a la perfección como introducía su lengua en la boca de su hermanita y como esta respondía mientras sonreía.  
Cuando se separaron, la peliazul atrapó el labio inferior de la ojiazul entre sus dientes y dio un pequeño y juguetón tirón, como incitándola a que continuara. Ambas empezaron a reír mientras las otras dos chicas aplaudían y reían ante el espectáculo.

La gente empezó a aplaudir como loca y la tela que ocultaba el escenario la tapó. Ya no pudo ver más de aquella escena, y en cierta manera lo agradeció.  
_No es que le molestara o le diera asco aquello, todo lo contrario. ¿Qué chico de 18 años no soñaba con ver a dos tías besarse? El problema era otro… Tenía una hermana lesbiana._

* * *

Se apoyó en la pared, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y respirando hondo. _Sentía su corazón acelerado como tantas veces lo había estado cuando bajaba del escenario. No eran nervios… ella nunca se ponía nerviosa. Todo se debía a él… a su recuerdo._

-¡Hinata! – Unos brazos la rodearon y sintió una presión sobre su cuerpo, logrando que la guitarra se le clavara en la cadera. - ¡Ha sido genial!  
-Me alegra haber servido de ayuda. – Respondió con una sonrisa mientras respondía al abrazo de su amiga rubia.  
-¡No me refiero a la actuación! – Ahogó una carcajada. – Se quedaron con la boca abierta todos al ver el fancervise.  
-¡Estuvieron genial! – Gritaron las otras dos chicas. – Todos aplaudieron y alucinaban… las miraban con envidia tanto chicas como chicos.  
-Eso es porque Ino-san viste así. – Soltó la ojiblanca mientras daba un pequeño tirón a la camiseta de la rubia, bajándosela un poco más. – Tapate, cojeras un resfriado.  
-Hai Okasan… - Le sacó la lengua y corrió hacia el otro lado del pasillo, saliendo por la puerta mientras las otras dos chicas la seguían para celebrar aquel éxito reciente.

* * *

Dio un gran trago a su cubata, bebiendo la mitad de un solo trago. _Aquella escena aun seguía en su mente, grabada a fuego… demasiado como para olvidarlo tan pronto.  
Ninguno de sus amigos parecía alterado por aquello. Bueno, era normal. Después de todo, eran sus amigos… ya estarían enterados de sus tendencias… ¿No?  
_Un borrón dorado pasó delante de él, abalanzándose sobre Naruto y atrapando sus labios de una forma hambrienta. _La reconoció. Era la misma con la que se había besado Hinata.  
¿Qué pasaba ahí?_

-¿Te gustó? – Preguntó con una voz chillona y entusiasmada.  
-Mas que eso. – El ojiazul sonrió y volvió a besarla, agarrando sus piernas y sentándola sobre sus rodillas para poder tener un acceso mejor a ellas.  
-¡Ino! ¡Naruto! – Un hombre de pelo blanco bastante largo les arrojó una bayeta a la cara, despistándolos de su entretenimiento. – ¡No quiero escenas en mi bar!  
-¡Ero-ojiisan! – Le gritó el chico a la defensiva. - ¡Alégrate! Así no tienes que pagar para verlo…  
-¡Baka!

El mayor empezó a perseguir al ojiazul, que dio un bote y salió corriendo, dejando antes a su novia tirada en el sofá de una forma brusca. El mayor se dedicó a perseguirlo durante un buen rato, mientras los otros reían y hacían apuestas sobre los golpes que recibiría su amigo por parte de su abuelo.

-¿Nos vamos? – Su melena azulada apareció en las escaleras, gritando para hacerse oír por encima de la música.  
-Claro Hinata. – Temari se levantó y tiró de su novio, el cual gruño con disgusto por tener que levantarse. – Te esperábamos.

Todos se levantaron de sus sitios mientras Ino convencía al hombre de que dejara de golpear a su nieto. Sasuke se levantó y siguió a los demás por entre la multitud, esquivando a alguna que otra persona algo contenta. Agradeció el aire fresco de la calle en sus pulmones y sacudió sus cabellos. Miró la entrada, donde Temari y Hinata conversaban con Kei, el segurata. Observó como este ponía cara de enfado y las cogía a cada una con un brazo, levantándolas del suelo y subiéndolas a sus hombros, como si se trataran de sacos de patatas.

* * *

Se acomodó junto a su esposo. Seguía enfadado con su hija, y lo notaba. En todo lo que restaba de noche no había abierto la boca salvo para desearle buenas noches.  
Se removió incomoda ante la tensión, palpable en el ambiente y tosió un par de veces, de forma frágil para llamar su atención.

-¿No puedes dormir? – La voz varonil la sobresaltó.  
-Ie… - Contestó en un susurró.  
-Deberías haberme dejado ir al cuarto de Hinata para reclamarle que dejara de tocar… - Suspiró. – Por su culpa te desvelaste.  
-… En realidad no fue ella… - Se incorporó un poco en la cama. – Lo que me preocupa fue lo que pasó antes…  
-¿Nani? – Hiashi también se incorporó.  
-Fuiste muy duro con Hinata… - Le recriminó. – La culpa no fue solo de ella. Si Sasuke no le hubiese seguido el juego ella no…  
-Hinata quiere ser considerada como una persona adulta. – La cortó. – Debería comportarse como una adulta en todo momento y no solo cuando quiere.  
-Tiene 17 años… - Suspiró la mujer. – Sasuke tiene casi 19, es más adulto que ella y aun así ambos se gastaron el mismo tipo de bromas.  
-¡Sasuke no hizo nada! ¡Conozco a Hinata! – Casi explotó.  
-¡Y yo conozco a mi hijo! – Le gritó la mujer. - ¿O crees que Hinata se pintó el cuerpo de naranja por diversión?

El hombre pareció meditarlo unos segundos. Abrió la boca para contestar algo pero Mikoto lo acalló de un beso. Junto sus labios con los suyos y los dejó un par de segundos quietos, sintiendo la sequedad de los contrarios.

-Se que no es mi asunto meterme… - Suspiró cuando se separó de él. – Ambos acordamos que habrían dos tipos de asuntos familiares… los de toda la familia y los de cada familia. Pero te doy mi opinión como esposa, mujer y antigua adolescente… fuiste muy duro con ella.

Aquello lo pilló por sorpresa. La vio volver a acostarse, acurrucándose de espaldas a él y agarrando la almohada con sus manos para una mejor postura.  
La imitó, acostándose junto a ella y abrazándola por la espalda, dejando un pequeño beso sobre la tela de su hombro.

_Es por eso que la amaba… De no ser por el color de sus ojos y el tono de su piel… seria igual a la madre de Hinata._  
Le haría caso, recapacitaría lo ocurrido. Sabía que había sido duro con ella desde el momento en el que descargó su mano sobre el rostro de su hija, desde el momento en el que le impuso su castigo y desde el momento en el que le pidió explicaciones a Sasuke.

* * *

Metió las llaves en la cerradura mientras sus amigos gritaban en la calle y armaban algo de jaleo. _Le gustaba estar con ellos y divertirse, pero odiaba cuando gritaban en mitad de la noche por la calle. Temía que alguien se despertara y se molestara por el alboroto. Por eso había sido idea de ella alquilar aquel lugar para sus reuniones._

Entrecerró sus ojos blancos cuando la puerta se abrió y una nube de polvo cayó sobre su rostro. Estornudó un par de veces mientras los demás reían de una forma malévola ante su reacción_. Supo inmediatamente porque habían querido que ella abriese la puerta. La próxima vez que se fuera a Francia, les dejaría a ellos las llaves._  
Gaara se adelantó y encendió la luz_. No es que aquel lugar fuese muy grande, pero les bastaba. Un gran pasillo se imponía ante ellos, con cuatro puertas a cada lado, seis habitaciones, una pequeña cocina y un diminuto baño. La puerta del fondo era el enorme salón._

_Fue la primera en acceder a él, mirando las paredes con papel de cebra y los muebles rojo sangre. Una extravagante decoración obra de Ino. En una de las paredes, estaban amontonadas un montón de cámaras y artilugios de fotografía propiedad de Kakashi, su fotógrafo-oficial-aficionado. En otra de las paredes, estaba un pequeño escenario improvisado, donde la batería, las guitarras, los altavoces y un micrófono estaban junto a un televisor bastante grande._

Rodeó uno de los sofás y se dejó caer en él, levantando otra nube de polvo. Evitó respirar hasta que desapareciera y buscó el mando.

-¡Hinata! – Ino se sentó junto a ella y Temari ocupó el otro lado libre.  
-Dime de donde sacaste a ese bombón. – Re suplicó la ojimiel.  
-Ese bombón es el hijo de la mujer de mi Otosan. – Suspiró. - ¿Alguien ha visto el mando?

Algo duro le golpeó la cabeza y miro con falso enfado a Shikamaru. Este sostenía el objeto en sus manos, ofreciéndoselo mientras aguantaba la pequeña risa.  
Se lo arrebató y prendió la tele, buscando algún canal de música.

-Sigo sin entender porque lo has traído. – Gaara se acomodó en el suelo, sobre una alfombra blanca. – Esta tarde no me pareció que os llevarais bien.  
-Eso es cierto… - Ino sacó una bolsita de plástico y sacó de ella algo que precisamente, no eran cigarrillos. – Nunca habías traído a nadie al club… y precisamente lo traes a él.  
-Me siguió. – Puntualizó mientras le cogía uno y lo prendía.

Aspiró fuertemente, aprovechando que Naruto, Kankuro y Kiba se habían llevado a su hermanito a por un par de cervezas.  
Gaara le acercó el cenicero de cristal y lo puso sobre sus piernas, mientras él recostaba la espalda sobre las piernas de la ojiblanca. Estiró el brazo hacia arriba, pidiéndole de una forma silenciosa que se lo pasara, pero recibió un pellizco juguetón en la palma.

-¿Qué tal Francia? – Ino le pasó el suyo a Temari y guardó la bolsita donde aun quedaban otros cigarrillos de esos.  
-Muy francesa. – Se limitó a contestar la Hyuga.

_Sabia que no se refería a eso… pero no quería contar nada por el momento. Su viaje a aquella ciudad había sido otro. Nada que ver con el estudio del idioma o cualquier cosa relacionada.  
Eso solo le concernía a ella… y puede que un poco a Phillipe._

-¿Donde está Phillipe? – Se sobresaltó.  
-Creo que se quedó con una pelirroja en el club. – Gaara volvió a levantar el brazo, esperando tener más suerte aquella vez. Sonrió cuando notó las manos de Hinata pasarle el cigarrillo.  
-Los franceses se lo montan bien. – Rió Temari.

_Ninguno de los presentes se había molestado en abrir las ventanas y Shikamaru había cerrado la puerta. Una pequeña nube de humo comenzaba a envolverlos y las pequeñas risas se hacían cada vez más presentes._

* * *

Cogió la bolsa de plástico por las asas. Habían comprado varias botellas de cerveza, tequila y vodka rojo. Algunos paquetes de tabaco y un pequeño paquete de chicles sabor fresa para Hinata.  
_Habían tenido que ir hasta la gasolinera para comprarlo todo, un par de calles más lejos de la casa donde esperaban los demás. Naruto lo había agarrado del brazo y había tirado de él, alegando que necesitarían ayuda para cargar las botellas… pero solo las llevaba Kankuro, alegando que no quería separarse de ellas._

-Me contó Shikamaru que empezáis mañana a grabar. – Comentó Naruto. – Tal vez nos pasemos por el estudio un rato después de hacer algunas compras.  
-Eso estaría bien. – El Sabaku no sonrió. – Hace tiempo que Shikamaru quiere enseñaros un nuevo tema.  
-¿Si? – Kiba ponía música con su móvil, tal vez para hacer el camino de vuelta algo más ameno.  
-Ahí. – El castaño relajó sus brazos, pasándole una de las bolsas a Sasuke. – Lo escribió hace tiempo, pero quería que estuviese grabado antes de que lo escucharais.  
-Ese Nara… - El Uzumaki sonrió de lado. – Él y sus sorpresas dan miedo.  
-Hablando de miedo. – Lo cortó Kiba. - ¿Habéis pensado algo para Halloween?  
-Yo había pensado alquilar una película y juntarnos todos en el piso.  
-Creía que tocabais en el "Kores". – Kankuro levantó una ceja.  
-Era la idea, pero desde que Kleico se largó de la ciudad… no tenemos cantante.  
-Ya pensaremos en eso…

Sasuke se paró frente a la puerta metálica. Observó como Kiba llamaba a un timbre y un pitio bastante estridente ensordecía sus oídos. La puerta se abrió y los cuatro entraron. Aquello no era lo que esperaba. Una escalera oscura se alzaba frente a ellos, propias de las películas de terror.  
Buscó con la mirada la luz, pero no dio con ella. Escuchó unas voces, como gente cantando y riendo. Los ruidos eran bastante extraños y un olor algo extraño pero reconocible se mezclaba en el ambiente.  
Los cuatro chicos se miraron unos a otros y subieron la escalera, saltando varios escalones. El Uchiha escuchó a Kiba y Naruto mascullar algo como "desgraciados" o "No nos esperaron".

Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba, abrieron otra puerta y la nube de humo les golpeó de lleno en la cara. Ahora podían afirmar lo que pensaban que era.  
Iban a gritar algo cuando se detuvieron a escuchar. Se distinguían tres voces femeninas cantando y otras dos más grabes riendo sin parar.

_Era se una vez... un yogurt de coco que...  
vivía en... la mural de un "supermercao"  
Estaba "enamorao"… De una natilla…  
De vainiiiiilla… Que a su vez…  
Lo estaba de un bio "desnatao"_

Sasuke levantó una ceja, haciendo que su piercing se moviese. Avanzaron sigilosos por el pasillo hasta la puerta del fondo, donde se podía escuchar claramente todo lo que ocurría.  
A través del cristal de la puerta, vieron a las tres chicas sentadas, o más bien, revueltas en el sofá, cantando y aguantando la risa. En el suelo, Gaara y Shikamaru reían sin parar, sujetando un cenicero y fumando.

_Y al pobre yogurt… de coco  
se le agrió la leche antes de caducar...  
Te lo digo yo…  
que me lo compre... y me lo comí...  
poco a poco... después de cenar._

Kiba abrió la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a los presentes y haciendo que las chicas cayesen del sofá, una encima de otra de una forma graciosa.  
Los chicos empezaron a reír, agarrando algún almohadón y lanzándoselos para ponerles más difícil el levantarse.  
El pelinegro pudo apreciar como Hinata lanzaba pequeños gritos de socorro mientras las dos rubias la asfixiaban de una forma poco delicada.

_No pudo reprimir la carcajada al ver la cara de su hermana roja como un tomate mientras movía sus piernas, intentando dar patadas al aire para que se quitaran de encima suyo.  
Gaara y Kiba lo miraron. No habían esperado aquello después de ver como había reaccionado en la tarde. Tal vez el tipo no fuese tan malo y solo hubiesen estado en el momento y el lugar equivocado._

* * *

Se levantó de un salto de la cama. El despertador había destruido su precioso sueño en el que se casaba con Brad Pitt. Lo golpeó con enfado, acallando el estridente sonido y bajó de la cama. Sintió un escalofrío cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo.  
Salió de su dormitorio y cruzó el pasillo, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima.  
Ahí estaba ella, tirada sobre la cama sin desvestir. El maquillaje de sus ojos estaba corrido y manchaba sus parpados y sus mejillas, como si hubiese llorado. Estaba abrazada a su guitarra, la cual estaba metida en esa funda que utilizaba para llevarla de un lugar a otro.

Una pequeña rabieta gritó por salir. Aquello quería decir que su hermana había salido a tocar y no la había avisado, como tantas veces hacia. Caminó hasta la mini cadena y la prendió, subiendo el volumen y poniendo la primera canción del CD. La voz de Tweet sonó demasiado alta para aquellas horas.  
La ojiblanca abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporo, mirando en todas direcciones de una forma aturdida. La canción paró y centró su atención en la castaña. Bufó molesta y le tiró una almohada, rezando para que se largara y la dejara dormir.  
La menor hizo lo contrario. Se acercó a la cama y se acostó junto a ella, inhalando el fuerte olor a humo y alcohol que desprendía su cabello, sus ropas y ella misma por entero.

-Apestas… - Declaró.  
-… Lo se… - Aquello sonó como el susurró de una persona que agonizaba a las puertas de la muerte.  
-¿Qué hicieron anoche? – Se acurrucó junto a ella, abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso en el hombro.  
-Pues… tocar. – Admitió. – Y beber… fumar… beber… reír… beber…  
-Genial. – Rió. – Me queda claro que bebieron. Estas hecha polvo…  
-Estoy mejor que Sasuke. – Murmuró somnolienta. – Tuvieron que ayudarlo a saltar la verja.  
-¿Sasuke? – Aquello la dejó en un estado cata tónico. - ¿Sasuke fue contigo? – Casi gritó.  
-… Más bien me siguió… y una vez allí… tampoco valía la pena enviarlo a casa…

Se levantó enfadada. _¿Sasuke podía ir y ella no? ¡Eran hermanas de sangre! ¡Y Hinata prefería a aquel entupido!_ Sacudió la cabeza, prometiéndose que aquello no quedaría así.

* * *

Se pasó las manos por el rostro. Se había acostado con la ropa y ni siquiera se había detenido a quitarse los zapatos. Cuando volvió, se había metido directamente en la cama y había deseado que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas.

_No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, solo un par de escenas sueltas en las que de vez en cuando, Gaara jugaba con las vaquetas sobre la mesa del cristal, o cuando Naruto intentó acomodarse en uno de los sillones y lo volcó… y sabia que en algún momento Shikamaru y Kankuro habían improvisado algo, burlándose de la foto de carné de Kiba._

De agarró los cabellos y se levantó de la cama, mirándose al espejo y… _¡¿Nani?! ¡Tenia el cabello negro! Entonces algo más había pasado que él no recordara…_  
Se prometió no beber y/o fumar la próxima vez que fuese con ellos.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando Hanabi hecha una furia. Su camisón color fresa había sido remplazado por uno amarillo limón. _Kami… Aquello dañaba severamente su vista._

-¡Tu! – Le gritó. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!  
-¿Qué he hecho? – Realmente, esa mañana no se había levantado con muchas luces.  
-¡¿Tienes idea del tiempo que llevo suplicándole a Hinata que me lleve con ella al "Kores"?!  
- … ¿Eh?  
-¡Te odio Uchiha! – Declaró.

Volvió a salir de la misma forma ruidosa y apresurada de lo que había entrado. Se atrevió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta, intentando encontrar a aquel monstruo en miniatura para ver si el lugar era seguro.

-… No le hagas caso. – Hinata salió del cuarto de enfrente y entró al baño, tomando su cepillo de dientes y la pasta sabor menta. – Solo está algo afligida.  
-¿Qué pasó anoche? – Pregunto.  
-Kiba y Gaara me hicieron el favor de ayudarme a traerte. – Sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa que había puesto el ojinegro. – Es comprensible si no estas acostumbrado a beber…  
-¿Y mi pelo? – Volvió a preguntar.  
-Cuando volvimos te lo tinte de nuevo. – Se encogió de hombros.

Aquello no le sonaba… No recordaba nada de tintes. Entró al baño con ella, ignorando las graciosas muecas que hacia mientras se cepillaba sus dientes y mirando su reflejo.  
Unas enormes ojeras estaban bajo sus ojos, síntoma de que no había dormido mucho o de que había dormido mal.  
El cuello de su camisa estaba manchado, pequeñas gotas de color negro adornaban sus hombros y parte de su pecho.

-Me debes una camisa. – La miró con enfado.  
-No es mi culpa que no estuvieses quieto.

Aquello lo sorprendió. La vio volver a su dormitorio y buscar en el armario. Finalmente, apareció otra vez frente a él con un conjunto de ropa y una toalla de baño. Lo sacó a empujones y le cerró la puerta en las narices.  
Se quedó mirando el pomo, pensando seriamente si entrar y gritarle por haberle empujado, pero el suspiró de su hermano lo sorprendió.  
Lo miraba con una ceja levantada, entre extrañado por su apariencia y triste. Sacó su móvil y miró el fondo de pantalla. Un Sasuke con el pelo verde y una expresión bastante graciosa por la sorpresa de la foto.

-… Siempre me quedaras tú…

Le susurró al aparato antes de dar media vuelta y bajar por las escaleras para desayunar. _Ya le preguntaría a su hermano porque en mitad de la noche había saltado la verja de la entrada o porque apestaba a alcohol y humo._

* * *

La mesa estaba llena de comida. Mikoto se había levantado pronto aquella mañana para preparar algo por ella misma, y bien que lo había conseguido.  
Tostadas, té, café, zumo, pastelitos… y unas crepes para Hinata, ya que la había oído hablar mucho de aquel manjar.

Hiashi bebía su café mientras Hanabi revoloteaba por la cocina, buscando la mermelada de fresa que tanto le gustaba. Itachi y Sasuke se servían un café, el ultimo bastante cargado, por lo cual, la mujer se extraño. A su hijo menor no solía gustarle la cafeína…

-Ohayo gozaimasu. – Saludó al peliazul entrando en la cocina.

Se sentó junto a su padre sin decir otra palabra y comenzó a untar una tostada con la mermelada favorita de su hermana, mientras esta servia un par de zumos.  
Le devolvió el pan tostado con los bordes cortados y tomó el vaso de zumo rosado que la menor le ofrecía.

-Hinata… Quisiera hablar con tigo… - Hiashi bajo el periódico de su rostro y miró a su hija. – Veras… sobre lo de ayer…  
-No te preocupes Otosan… - Dijo sin girar su rostro para mirarlo. – Antes de acostarme limpié todos los desperfectos y como puedes observar, Sasuke ya tiene el pelo normal. Antes del desayuno, tal y como dijiste. – Apuntó. – Cuando quieras verme en tu despacho, avísame y me presentaré de inmediato.

Continuó desayunado, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Como si aquella tensa conversación no hubiese tenido lugar y como si ninguno de los presentes los observara.

-No se trata de eso Hinata… yo…  
-Hablaré con los chicos y… - Pero no terminó. El Hyuga la cortó.  
-¡¿Quieres escucharme?! – La chica lo miró sorprendida.  
-… ¿Acaso no era esto parte de mi castigo?  
-Solo quiero disculparme. – La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su padre la ignoró. – Solo eso.  
-… ¿Y… lo del colegio? – Preguntó atemorizada.  
-… Demasiado papeleo para estas alturas. – Le restó importancia. – Además… ya recibiste los libros.

Mikoto sonrió de una forma tierna_. Sabía que aquello solo era una patética excusa. Por un momento sintió la mirada blanquecina de Hinata sobre la suya, y sintió deseos de sonreírle… pero eso la habría delatado. _Se limitó a esconder su cabeza y tomar asiento frete a su esposo, moviendo delicadamente la cuchara dentro de su café.

_Se pasó el desayunado, dando gracias de que la Hyuga no se hubiese dado cuenta de su intervención en aquel evento, pero después de todo, no buscaba que las chicas pensaran que trataba de ganarse su simpatía de esa forma… solo había querido ayudar a la chica y que Hiashi fuese un poco menos duro con ellas._

Subió las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo, parándose frente a la puerta de su dormitorio y extrañándose por la pequeña nota que había pegada en la madera. Un papelito de azul claro, en forma de nube en el que se leía claramente: _"Arigato Mikoto-san"._

* * *

_**NA: **__Hola! =) Espero que les guste la conti! Me tardé un poco más de lo previsto en colgarla, demo… extiéndanme. Exámenes… trabajo… hospitales… No puedo con todo xD  
Esta semana vuelvo a estar ausente, debido a que vuelvo al hospital. No se cuando pueda volver a escribir, demo intentare no tardar mucho._

_¡IMPORTANTE! El tema de las canciones. Me gustaría que cada canción fuese tomada como perteneciente al grupo. Es decir, que las próximas canciones que salgan, serán compuestas por los cantantes o componentes del grupo. Me gustaría que se lo tomaran así._

_Las canciones utilizadas en esta conti fueron: "I kiss a girl" y "Era se una vez un yogurt de coco"  
Puede que la ultima no la conozcan, pero donde yo vivo, la cantamos muy seguido xD. Pueden buscarlas en el youtube, pero de todas maneras, si no la encuentran, en la próxima conti pondré la dirección ^^_

**Akasha: **Me alegra que te guste mi fic y que creas que es uno de los mejores. Me esfuerzo notablemente para escribirlos y hay veces en que borro todo y vuelvo a empezar xD  
Te doy la razón, la aparición de Gaara fue algo agresiva xD y los deseos sexuales de Hanabi despertaran, pero con ninguno de los Uchiha, no tengo pensado dos parejas de hermanos xD  
El dilema de la guitarra se ira revelando poco a poco, aunque tardará mucho y traera sorpresas xD  
Espero que esta conti también te guste ^^

**Fiffy20****: **Te doy la razón. Los padres a veces son tan poco razonables… prefieren escuchar lo ocurrido en boca de cualquier persona menos de la de sus hijos!  
Espero que esta conti también te guste y espero tu opinión ^^

**Lain:** Si, hay muchas injusticias en la vida, y Hinata va a tener que soportar unas cuantas, pero no lo hará siempre sola. Espero que la conti te agrade, aunque no me sallió tan larga como había querido ^^'

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** Lamento que el capi te parezca largo, pero si los pusiera más cortos, el fic puede que se alargara hasta los 50 capítulos como poco. Aunque en este no escribí tanto, sigue siendo largo. Espero tu opinión ^^

**Jane Nylleve:** Me agrada que te guste mi fic, y espero que esta conti también lo haga, aunque me resultó difícil de escribir y me salió más corta.

**Chelsea272****:** Lamento no darte la razón, pero no habrá ningún ItaHana. Es verdad que los deseos sexuales de la menor despertaran con el Uchiha, pero no estarán destinados a él.  
Espero no haber tardado mucho con la conti y espero que te guste ^^

**LennaParis:** Bueno, las edades Irán aclarándose porco a poco, pero Itachi tiene 20. Sasuke 18. Hinata 17 y Hanabi 15. Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer que el fic sea ItaHina. Puedo hacer que hallan algunos roces entre esos dos, pero La idea del fic sigue siendo SasuHina. No puedo decirte quien murió, ya que eso es un misterio que explotara dentro de muchos capis, rebelando algo importante muhahahha. Gracias por desearme que me recuperase. Cuidate n.n

**kibou-chan2****:** Si, las bromas eran pesadas, pero eran necesarias xD. Aunque a partir de ahora seguirán gastándose, serán de un tono más suave. Espero que te guste ^^

**flordezereso****:** Las bromas fueron buenas, aunque van a continuar gastándose xD. Aun no plantaron la bandera blanca. Sasuke intentara disimilar el interés que siente respecto al mundo en el que está involucrado Hinata, pero para ciertas personas, será demasiado notable. El dilema de la guitarra se rebelara dentro de algunos capítulos… y más adelante estallara de una forma muy reveladora, involucrando a personas muy importantes xD

**Hiromi-kun**: Me alegra que te guste la historia y te agradezco que la leas. Espero tu opinión de este capi ^^'

**Hyuuga:** Gracias por tu review y espero que esta conti también sea de tu agrado ^^

**Sofitcard:** Te aviso que no habrá ItaHana. No está en mis planes que esos dos se junten. Si que es cierto que tendrán algunos roces irrelevantes, pero esos deseos no van destinados al Uchiha xD La guerra de bromas no acabara, seguirán gastándoselas, pero no tan brutas como esas para que Hiashi no se de cuenta xD  
El secreto de la guitarra tardará en rebelarse, pero si que te aviso que será como una bomba que estallara en la cara de todos cuando la "verdad" salga a la luz. (Nótese la palabra entre comillas xD) Espero tu opinión de esta conti ^^

**Citlali:** No habrá ItaHana. Estos dos tendrán algunos roces, pero no está en mi mente que terminen juntos. Espero que la contii te guste =) cuídate n.n

**Yukari-Miki-chan:** El solo de guitarra eléctrica aparece en el final, después de la discusión con su padre. Tranquila, no habrá ItaHana. Si que es cierto que ciertos deseos aparecerán de esta forma, pero no Irán destinados a esos dos. Espero que esta conti también sea de tu agrado. Cuídate n.n

* * *

Agradezco todos los reviews que me levantan el ánimo.  
Gracias por leer! n.n


	4. Un día normal

_**~ Todo queda en familia**__ (SasuHina)  
__**Genero:**__ Humor/Romance  
__**Categoría:**__ M  
__**Aviso:**__ Este fic es Anti-Sakura. Contendrá bastantes bromas pesadas y alto nivel en lemon y lime. Naruto no me pertenece y Sasuke tampoco… aun, solo la trama de la historia._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Todo queda en familia ~**__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
- **__Un día normal__** –**_

* * *

_Algunos seres humanos se suavizan con la edad, como el vino;  
pero otros se agrian, como el vinagre._  
**_- H.C. Dowland -_**

* * *

Apartó la sabana con los pies, amontonándolas en la cama y tirándolas al suelo. Sintió frío por su desnudez y busco su ropa. La encontró tirada en el suelo, junto con la camisa de su rubio novio. Se vistió con rapidez y salió de la habitación, olisqueando el aroma a ramen y notando el hambre en su estomago.

-Ohayo… - La saludó Naruto cuando entró a la cocina.

Ino se limitó a recoger sus cabellos en una coleta alta antes de abrazarlo por la espalda y depositar un beso en si hombro. El Uzumaki sonrió y le pasó el plato con su comida.

-¿No te parece un poco excesivo para el desayuno? – Le preguntó al chico al ver el plato rebosante de comida.  
-Es medio día Ino… - Le informó. – Te levantaste tarde.  
-¿Desde cuando estás despierto? – La ojiazul dejó los platos sobre la mesa y buscó los vasos y los cubiertos.  
-Desde que salió el sol. – La miró de reojo. – Me tiraste de la cama y no pude volver a dormir.

Aquella confesión le causó gracia_. No era la primera vez que su novio sufría por las noches debido a ella. Otras veces le había abofeteado en sueños o lo había despertado a patadas. Naruto decía que era difícil dormir con ella al lado y la excusa que había dado para poner remedio a eso era cansarla antes de dormir. Algo que a ella le encantaba._

-Mira esto. – Naruto le lanzó el móvil a la chica. – Es un video de anoche.

Ino miró la pantalla y pulsó el "play". El video comenzó y la música de My Chemical Romance sonó, emitida por el canal de música que en ese momento ninguno veía. Se veía el piso y a ella junto con Hinata y Temari riendo en el sofá. Gaara jugueteaba con las vaquetas mientras Kiba hacia un poco de _Beatbox_ yKankuro y Shikamaru parecían improvisar algo mientras la lengua se les trababa por los efectos del alcohol.  
Se escuchó la risa de Naruto y la persona que grababa se levantó, haciendo que la imagen se desenfocara. Le pareció ver el pasillo a oscuras y una pequeña luz en el baño. La imagen la sorprendió al ver a Sasuke de espaldas, lavándose la cara en el lavabo mientras parecía cantar una estrofa de la canción.

_And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can _

Estiró la mano y cogió la toalla, hundiendo su rostro en la tela y cantando a la vez. Parecía querer despejarse, alejar el mareo que tantos cubatas le habían aportado y en el que puede que el humo hubiese colaborado a acrecentar.

_When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"_

El chico se giró, viendo la cámara y frunciendo el ceño_. "¡Aparta ese móvil!"_ Gritó, y cerró la puerta de un manotazo, golpeando a Naruto y provocando que este gritara de dolor_. "¡Mi nariz! ¡Teme!"  
_La imagen volvió a desenfocarse, mezclándose en una especie de paredes y sombras y el video finalizó.  
Ino miró a Naruto, con una ceja levantada y una confusión en su rostro. El ojiazul rió y le quitó el móvil de sus manos.

-Voy a enseñárselo a los chicos. – Anunció. – El teme no canta mal… tal vez quiera hacer la prueba para vocalista.  
-¡¿Nani?! – La rubia casi se escandalizó. - ¿No hablaras enserio?  
-¡Claro que hablo enserio! ¡Dattebayo!

Sintió el mundo caer sobre ella y pudo ver con claridad la expresión psicopata de Gaara y Hinata_. Tenía que hablar con su amiga inmediatamente y contarle lo que planeaba su novio._ _Reconocía que el chico cantaba bien, pero de ahí a formar parte del grupo…  
Definitivamente… asesinarían a su novio._

* * *

Ojeó el libro de texto en sus manos. Le gustaban las historias de amor, y más si estaban ambientadas en la edad media. Miró el reverso, buscando el precio con los ojos y casi se espanta al verlo.  
Lo dejó nuevamente en la estantería, suspirando por no llevar la cartera y se prometió a si misma volver otro día y comprarlo.  
Buscó a Hinata por la tienda. _Habían ido a comprar lo necesario para los estudios; libretas, bolígrafos y de paso, recoger los libros de los Uchiha en la tienda_.

Vio a sus hermanos en el mostrador, pagando los dichosos libros de texto y cargándolos en sus brazos. No eran muchos, a decir verdad, ella siempre había pensado que al ascender de curso, los libros disminuían. Suspiró impaciente a que llegaran a su altura para poder salir de la tienda.  
La peliazul la miró sonriente, aguantando la risa por la mueca que hacia Hanabi. Le pasó los libros a Itachi y dio un par de pasos acelerados hasta llegar a su hermana. Cogió el libro que le había visto ojear y leyó el prologo.

-¿No lo coges? – Preguntó.  
-No llevo la cartera. – Suspiró resignada. – Además, no creo que tenga tanto ahorrado.

La mayor miró a su hermana. Buscó en su bolso su cartera y se la pasó, en una orden silenciosa. La chica la miró sorprendida y esta solo sacudió su cabeza.

-Tómalo como un préstamo. – Se encogió de hombros. – Y date prisa, nosotros vamos saliendo.

Hanabi sonrió de oreja a oreja y cogió el libro, corriendo hacia el mostrador y pasando junto a sus hermanos, ignorándolos olímpicamente y casi empujándolos en el camino.

-Pobre… cada día está peor. – Suspiró el mayor de los Uchihas.  
-Itachi… - Lo pretendió la chica.  
-Tú te metes con mi hermano y yo me meto con tu hermana. – Puntualizó. – Estamos en paz.  
-A mi no me metas… - Amenazó el otro.  
-Valla… el señor simpático-resacoso se levantó social hoy… - Ironizó.  
-Vete a la mierda.  
-¿Puedo preguntar donde estuvieron anoche?

Los dos menores se congelaron. Una pequeña gota de sudor frío recorrió la columna de ambos y como si fuese un reflejo, se miraron a los ojos, buscando una excusa convincente.  
_Los dos sabían que se habían escapado sin permiso de nadie, y que si Hiashi se enteraba, lo más seguro era que los castigara, no sin antes torturar a Hinata un par de veces y a Sasuke un poco menos_.

-Estábamos…  
-Paseando. – Completó Hinata.  
-Y nos encontramos con unos… amigos. – Ambos seguían mirándose a los ojos, como resguardando la mentira.  
-Que nos invitaron a… tomar algo.  
-Eso.

Sasuke rompió el contacto visual y salió de la tienda. Hinata sintió deseos de matarlo, porque lo que había hecho en realidad, era dejarla sola ante el peligro de que Itachi descubriera la gran mentira.  
Apretó su mandíbula y lo siguió, mirando las baldosas del piso y rezando para que Hanabi saliese pronto de la tienda y la ayudase. Ella nunca había sabido mentir y tenia claro que nunca iba a aprender.

-Arigato Hinata. – La castaña le devolvió la cartera y la abrazó. – Juro que te devolveré hasta el último yen.  
-Eso espero… - Suspiró.

_Después de todo, ahora que empezaba el curso, necesitaría todo el dinero que tenia ahorrado y más. Tal vez buscase trabajo cerca de casa… Recordaba haber visto una heladería cerca de allí con un cartel en la entrada en el que se pedía camarera.  
Tal vez pasase por allí cuando ninguna de las personas que la acompañaba estuviese con ella._

Su móvil vibró en su bolsillo, sonando de una forma estridente. Siempre le había gustado la canción de los "Happy tree friends" y por eso se la había puesto en el móvil. En la pantalla apareció una ventanita con el letrero _"1 nuevo mensaje"._  
Pulsó la pantalla con su dedo índice y la ventana se abrió, apareciendo el nombre de Ino arriba del todo.

"_¡You! Tenemos que hablar, y urgente. Se te viene un problemón encima.  
Promete no matar a Naruto. De su castigo me encargo yo."_

Aquello la extrañó. Levantó una ceja con intriga y frunció los labios. _Todos sabían que el rubio solía meter la pata, eso no era nada nuevo… Pero el hecho de que Ino quisiera hablar con ella… la preocupó._

Giró la cabeza, tratando de buscar a las personas que la acompañaban, pero se quedó inmóvil. Reconoció el lugar, su reflejo en el cristal, las mesas, las sillas… todo le era dolorosamente familiar.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Se sentó en una de las sillas, tratando de no tropezarse con los pequeños zapatos de tacón. Nunca había estado acostumbrada a llevarlos, su estilo era otro. _Después de todo… ¿Qué niña de quince años quería ponerse tacones?_

-Todas… - Murmuró de una forma débil.  
-¿Dijiste algo?

Enfocó sus ojos hacia aquel chico, temerosa de que la hubiese escuchado. Se perdió en sus ojos negro-azulados. El cabello desordenado y oscuro caía rebelde por ambos lados de la cara.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Volvió a preguntar con aquella voz calmada.  
-…N-nada. – Se sonrojó. – Y-yo solo… pensaba.  
-¿En que? – Sonrió, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.  
-Nada i-importante.

Se maldijo nuevamente por tartamudear. _Seguramente pensaría que era una entupida cría… ¡Como para no creerlo! ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría con ella?_ Una cosa era cierta, cuando _él _se había resbalado y el platillo de la batería había caído sobre su cabeza, las neuronas se le habían removido.

Cerró sus ojos blancos, tratando de no pensar en aquel momento, ni en otros muchos donde _él y solo él_ era el protagonista.

-¿Sabes? – El chico bebió de su copa, haciendo tiempo para que el camarero dejase los platos de comida sobre la mesa y se marchara. – No eres como las demás chicas… me gustas.

Aquella simple frase bastó para dejarla sin aliento. _¿Le gustaba? ¿Ella? Es decir… ¿Ella le gustaba a él?_  
Se llevó las manos al pecho de una forma disimulada, tratando de contener su acelerado corazón. _Si se había golpeado en la cabeza… esperaba que el efecto de ese golpe le durara un poco más._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-¡Hinata! – Su hermana la llamo, moviendo el brazo en el aire para que lograse verla. - ¡Date prisa o te dejaremos!

Tragó en seco y miró a su hermana. Ella y los Uchiha estaban a varios metros de ella, mirándola fijamente.  
_¿Hace cuanto tempo había estado parada? Había permanecido durante varios segundos mirando su reflejo en el cristal de aquel restaurante, el primero al que habían ido juntos…_  
Sacudió su cabeza, alejando aquellos sucesos de su mente y sonriendo de una forma triste y fingida, pero lo suficientemente falsa como para que no le preguntaran que le sucedía.

* * *

Se puso el casco y aceleró. Sentía el tibio aire matutino en sus brazos desnudos, la sensación era agradable. Tumbó un poco la moto para tomar la curva. Aceleró más, logrando pasar a algunos coches y cruzar antes de que el color del semáforo cambiase.  
Frenó y aparcó entre dos coches, frente a una finca. Sobre la puerta se podía _leer "Estudio 27"._

Se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco, sacudiendo sus cabellos color chocolate. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y entró, colocando el casco bajo uno de sus brazos.  
Una gran mesa se mostró ante él y un chico de aspecto sombrío. Su larga chaqueta tapaba su rostro y sus gafas se encargaban de tapar el resto que quedaba visible.

-Hoy no tienes turno de grabación Kiba. – Le informó.  
-He venido a ver a los bakas. – Le informó. – Anda Shino, se bueno y dime donde están grabando.  
-No dijeron que vendrías. – El pelinegro siguió revisando papeles y archivándolos mientras ignoraba al recién llegado.  
-Es una sorpresa. – Le dijo.  
-Seguro que lo es, una no muy grata.

Reconoció aquella voz de inmediato. Se giró por entero para ver a aquella pequeña de cabellos castaños y sueltos. Junto a ella, otra chica de cabellos azulados evitaba reír.

-Hinata, dile algo a tu hermana. – Le pidió.  
-Algo.

Kiba inflo sus cachetes y entrecerró sus ojos, prometiéndose a si mismo meterse con Hanabi más tarde. La mayor de los Hyugas caminó seguida de su hermana y Sasuke. Itachi había ido a dejar las compras a casa.

-Shino. – Saludó.  
-Ohayo Hinata. – Sus labios se deformaron en lo que pareció el intento de una sonrisa. – Kankuro te espera, están en la segunda plata, primer pasillo a la izquierda, puerta 3.  
-Arigato. – La ojiblanca hizo una seña a las dos personas que la acompañaban para que la siguieran.  
-¡No es justo! – Se quejó el Inozuka. - ¡Ella si y yo no!  
-Kiba, en la entrada pone claramente "perros no". – Hanabi volvió a picarlo, tratando de no reírse en su cara.  
-¿Me estas vacilando enana? – Le preguntó, irguiéndose y sacándole más de una cabeza de altura. – Porque tú tampoco tendrías que estar aquí.  
-¿y eso porque? – Se cruzó de brazos, retándolo.  
-Porque hay que tener cierta estatura mínima. – Colocó una palma sobre su cabeza y la golpeó sin fuerza. – Y creeme, tu no das la talla.  
-Escuchen… - Shino los miró fijamente.  
-¿Qué dijiste? – Gritó la castaña. – ¡Seré pequeña pero concentrada!  
-¿Cómo los botes "enanos" de detergente? – Preguntó divertido.  
-Chicos…  
-¡Eres un baka! ¡Hinata!  
-Se fue.  
-¡¿Nani?! – Los dos miraron a Shino con la boca abierta. - ¡¿Dónde?!  
-Segunda plata, primer pasillo a la izquierda, puerta 3. –Informó. – Y ustedes no pueden pasar.  
-¿Por qué? – Hanabi gimoteó.  
-Porque ella es la persona que figura en la lista y a la única que puedo dejar pasar, si ustedes hubiesen entrado con ella como hizo aquel chico…  
-¡Sasuke! – Gritó Hanabi. - ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡No solo lo lleva al piso sino también a la grabacion de Shikamaru! ¡Voy a matarlo!  
-Salgamos… - Kiba la golpeó en el hombro. – Te llevaré a casa.  
-¿Tu?

Sus pequeñas manos atraparon en el aire el pesado casco, justo antes de que impactara en su rostro. Con cierta excitación, siguió al amigo de su hermana hasta la salida y vio aquella preciosa Kawasaki Ninja de color negro. Su corazón dio un vuelco y notó la adrenalina en sus venas.

-¿Subes o no? – Kiba ya había subido y esperaba paciente a que la niña dejase de mirar embobada.  
-… Ni lo dudes.

Se puso el casco y se subió detrás de él, colocando sus pies en el pequeño saliente de metal. Sus manos pálidas se aferraron a la camisa del castaño con fuerza, temiendo que en uno de los acelerones, ella quedase atrás, tirada en el suelo.  
Cerró los ojos cuando arranco y escondió su cabeza en la amplia espalda. El aire golpeó su cuerpo y la sensación de libertad y descontrol la rodeo.

Se atrevió a mirar de reojo a Kiba, quien sonreía y mantenía los ojos entrecerrados por culpa del aire. Trataría de subir a su moto más veces.

* * *

Salió del ascensor, dando saltitos y entrando a algo parecido a una sala de espera. Barios sofás y mesas llenas de revistas estaban a los lados, mientras una gran ventana ocupaba otra de las paredes.  
Había dos pasillos, tomo el de la izquierda, seguida del moreno y contó las puertas. Entró en la que Shino le había dicho y sonrió.

Sai estaba concentrado, con los cascos puestos mientras manejaba una mesa llena de discos, teclas y ordenadores. Frente a él, había un cristal donde Shikamaru y Kankuro parecían hablar pero si escucharse nada. Los dos pasaban folios y se los intercambiaban, tratando de aclarar de quienes eran.

-Creí que no venias. – Temari la abrazó por la espalda sin que se diera cuenta.  
-Kankuro tiene algo que darme. – Sonrió. - ¿Y tu que haces aquí?  
-Esperar a que el vago acabe para irnos a tomar algo. – Se encogió de hombros.

Kankuro las vio y saludó, haciendo señas a Sai para que parar. Los dos salieron por una puerta y entraron a aquella pequeña habitación.

-¡Sasuke! – El Sabaku no le tendió la mano al ojinegro, apretándosela con fuerza amistosa. – No sabia que venias.  
-Vine con ella. – Señaló a su hermanastra.  
-¿Qué royo os lleváis que vais juntos a todos los sit…? – No acabó la frase, ya que la rubia de cuatro coletas le golpeó las costillas con el codo.  
-…Problemático. – El Nara se recostó en la pared, encendiendo un cigarrillo.  
-¿Qué tal el nuevo tema? – La ojiblanca se apresuró a cambiar de tema.  
-Va tirando. – Movió su mandíbula, haciendo pequeños círculos con el humo.  
-¿Va tirando? – Preguntó con sarcasmo su compañero. – No le hagáis caso, vamos a presentarlo esta noche.  
-¿Es bueno? – Rió.  
-No lo dudes pequeña. – Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apegándola a su amplio cuerpo.  
-¿Podemos irnos? – Sasuke los miró con una ceja levantada.  
-¿pero a ti que te pasa? – Temari lo golpeó en el brazo, llamando su atención.  
-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer…  
-Es cierto. – Hinata sonrió. – Tenemos que preparar las cosas para mañana, empiezan las clases. ¿Lo mío…? – Miró a Kankuro, esperando que le indicara lo que debía recoger para poder irse.

El castaño caminó hasta uno de los pequeños armarios que había en un rincón. Sacó una pequeña bolsa de papel, parecida al cartón y se la entregó, perfectamente doblada y manteniendo en oculto lo que había en su interior.

-¿Cuánto te ha costado? – La peliazul comenzó a buscar en su cartera un par de billetes.  
-Conozco al tío que me lo vendió. – Sonrió de lado. – No me cobró por ello.  
-¿Lo dices de verdad? – Preguntó incrédula.  
-Hai. Me lo dio gratis cuando le dije que era para ti.

La chica cogió la pequeña bolsa y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, despidiéndose de él de una forma rápida, pero no pudo evitar que la abrazara y le diera un estrangulador apretón.  
Miró con suplica a Sasuke para que la sacara de ahí, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada llena de ira y desaprobación. Se quedó parada ante aquellos ojos._ ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Había hecho algo malo?_

Se despidió lo más rápido que pudo de sus amigos, saludando con la mano a Sai, el cual seguía lleno de cables y bastante liado con su trabajo. Siguió a Sasuke por el pasillo hasta la puerta del ascensor. Vio como pulsaba el botón para que bajara con rabia, como conteniéndose de alguna cosa.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Su única contestación fue el mortal silencio, amortiguado por el sonido del ascensor. – Sasuke…  
-Así que aquí es donde trapicheáis. – Contestó con desdén.  
-… ¿De que hablas? – La chica sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos bailasen en el aire.  
-De ti. De tus amigos y de la droga. – Señaló la bolsa que había en las manos femeninas.  
-¿Droga? – Aquello la pilló por sorpresa. – Sasuke… veras… esto no…  
-No tienes que darme explicaciones. – La cortó. – Era de esperar de una roquera lesbiana.

Las risas hicieron eco en sus oídos. La miró furioso, conteniéndose por arrancarle la bolsa y decirle _"Hinata, fumar porros de vez en cuando vale… pero la cocaína es mala". ¡Kami! ¡Se comportaba como un padre! ¡El hermano mayor! Y pensándolo bien lo era…_

-No puedo creer que pienses eso de mí. – Hinata se cogía el estomago, tratando de contener su risa. Como pudo abrió la bolsa y le mostró el interior. Había un par de cuerdas y varias púas. – Esta mañana me puse a tocar un rato y la púa se partió, rompiendo varias cuerdas. – Le informó aun riendo. – Llamé a Kankuro porque él es el que me las compra siempre.

_Perfecto Sasuke… Eres un Dobe. _El Uchiha apretó sus labios, haciendo una línea tensa con ellos y maldiciendo aquella voz interior que solo sonaba en su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse y analizar la conversación… _¡Un momento!_ Abrió los ojos de golpe. _Él la había llamado "roquera lesbiana" cuando la había acusado de drogadicta… bien, la Hyuga había negado lo de las drogas y había quedado inocente de tal acusación… pero no dijo nada respecto a lo otro…_

La miró de soslayo, observando como aun reía y trataba de contenerse. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y no le quitó el ojo de encima. La vio saludar a Shino y despedirse de él con un pequeño beso en la mejilla. _Ahora entendía porque era tan afectuosa con los chicos… ¡En verdad era lesbiana! ¡Como había sido tan tonto como para no darse cuenta! ¡Hinata si era una…!_

Su pensamiento no acabó. Sin darse cuenta, su rostro había golpeado con la pequeña puerta de cristal y el golpe había sido demasiado doloroso. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero apretó sus dientes, haciéndolos chirriar de la fuerza y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Hoy estas raro… - Hinata lo miró de reojo. – Pero que muy raro…

* * *

Trató de no perder la cordura, pero en aquella situación era imposible. _¿Qué le pasaba a Ino por la cabeza para aparecer en su casa y comenzar a zarandearla?  
_Ni siquiera oía lo que le decía, solo palabras sueltas como "Hinata", "asesinato" y "mi novio". _Si no había atado mal los cabos… Hinata estaba acusada de asesinar a su novio. Se extrañó. ¿Para que querría Hinata asesinar a Naruto? Su lógica era ilógica._

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a los dos morenos que entraban en aquel momento. Ino soltó a la menor de los Hyugas para abalanzarse sobre la peliazul.

-¡Hinata! ¡Gomen! – La abrazó por el cuello. - ¡De verdad que traté de impedírselo pero no lo convencí! ¡Hasta lo amenacé con el sexo y no funcionó!  
-¡¿De que hablas?! – Trató de soltar su agarre. Comenzaba a asfixiarle aquel arrebato de su amiga.  
-Siempre pensé que estaba loca…

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza y caminó hacia la cocina, dejando que la rubia arrastrara a la ojiblanca hacia el piso de arriba. Escuchó los pasos atolondrados de Hanabi y supuso que esta las acompañaría. Se sintió relajado. _Estaba completamente solo en aquella amplia cocina, sin la presencia de nadie que le molestara. Era perfecto._

-¿Qué les pasa? – _O "Casi" perfecto…_ - ¿Quién es la rubia histérica? – Itachi asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.  
-La novia de Hinata. – Abrió la nevera y buscó una cerveza.  
-¡¿Novia?! – El chico se quedó rígido.  
-Hai… o por lo menos están liadas. La chica tiene novio pero se besó con Hinata.  
-…Tu deliras. – Levantó una ceja y se acercó a su hermano, quitándole el bote de cerveza y dando un trago. – No puede ser lesbiana. Ella es…  
-¿Estúpida? ¿Desquiciante? ¿Psicópata en potencia? ¿Mentalmente divergente?  
-Ie. – Lo miró de soslayo. – Hinata es… diferente.  
-… Aja. – Se burló.  
-Lo digo enserio. – Se sentó en una silla, mirando directamente a su hermano. – Ella es calmada, discreta y serena.

Y aquello era cierto, aunque no del todo. Ambos conocían a dos Hinatas. _Una era la perfecta hija, la que Hiashi siempre había tratado de sacar a relucir como su fuese un diamante que tuviese que ser exhibido. La otra era esa pequeña rebelde que gritaba en silencio por ser libre y hacer con su vida lo que quisiera._

-¡Lo voy a matar! – El grito de la Hyuga se escuchó por toda la casa.  
-Tienes razón… - Sasuke dio un pequeño sorbo de la lata. – Calmada, discreta y serena. – Se burló.

* * *

Mikoto se inclinó sobre el asiento del conductor, robándole un pequeño beso a Hiashi. Había ido a recogerla al trabajo para comer, tal y como había prometido en la mañana. El hombre le sonrió alegre, haciendo que las arrugas de sus ojos y mejillas se acentuaran un poco, viéndose más maduro y no mayor.

El Hyuga condujo hasta uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad, alegando que cualquier cosa era poca para su esposa. La morena se sintió extraña, hacia años que no salía a comer a ningún restaurante. Después de la muerte de Fugaku, ella se había limitado al trabajo. Raras veces, sus hijos encargaban comida y cenaban todos en casa, pero siempre sin salir.

Hiashi le sujetó la silla con galantería y la mujer se sentó, observando como el castaño tomaba asiento frente a ella. Hablaron de trivialidades; el trabajo, el aspecto del restaurante…  
El Hyuga le comentó que varios de sus socios iban a aquel lugar a comer con sus familias los fines de semana, o que algunas veces, venían solo a comer rápidamente para volver al trabajo.

Pidieron al camarero un plato de verduras asadas y una copa de vino. Mikoto sonreía mientras miraba la carta de los postres, buscaba discretamente algún dulce, tratando que su marido no se diera cuenta de su acto.

-¡Hyuga! – Un hombre se acercó a la mesa, saludando con confianza al hombre. – No sabía que vendrías a comer.  
-Wong… - Hiashi inclinó su cabeza, saludándolo con ese respeto característico de él. – Te presento a mi esposa Mikoto.  
-Un placer. – El hombre se inclinó, sonriéndole y enseñando sus blancos dientes. A penas parecía unos años mayor que Hiashi, salvo por las canas de su cabello oscuro. – ¿Como está tu hija Hiashi?  
-Hanabi está un poco revoltosa. – Confirmó. – Últimamente ella…  
-Me refería a Hinata. – El hombre lo cortó. – Desde que se fue de viaje, mis hijos no paran de preguntar cuando volverá. – Se llevó la mano a la nuca, rascándola de una forma nerviosa. – Están ansiosos por saber cuando volverá a hacer algún concierto con esos amigos con los que ha formado una banda.  
-… No se de que me hablas.

Mikoto observó la expresión del castaño. Su rostro amigable había sufrido un cambio drástico. Ahora lucia tenso, enfadado y algo colérico. Sus dedos se aferraban a la mesa como si quisiera partirla en dos.  
Wong pareció entender su postura, se despidió lo más rápido que pudo y se alejó de la mesa, dejando a la pareja sola. La Uchiha no sabía que hacer o decir. Una parte de ella quería defender a Hinata, pero por otra parte, ambos habían acordado criar a sus hijos, no a los del otro.  
Suspiró. _Seguramente, aquello traería una fuerte discusión cuando ambos Hyugas se encontraran en la casa…_

* * *

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquella declaración. Oía despotricar a su hermana, insultado al novio de su rubia amiga mientras planeaba algún tipo de tortura ara ponerla en práctica con el Uzumaki. Ino, por su parte, se resignaba a dejar a la niña mientras miraba con suplica a su amiga ojiblanca, que seguía en una especie de shok mental.  
_Aquello la superaba. Sasuke en la banda. No tenia suficiente con tenerlo en la casa, sino que además, también en su tiempo libre…_

-Voy a matar a Naruto. – Declaró. – Voy a retorcerle el cuello hasta que le de cinco o seis vueltas…  
-Hinata. – Ino la llamó.  
-Y cortarlo a trozos… trozos pequeños… - Murmuró.  
-…Hinata… - Ino la miraba con una ceja levantada, temiendo lo peor.  
-…Lo meteré en ácido y lo emparedaré en alguna habitación…  
-¡Hinata! – La ojiazul zarandeó a su amiga, cogiéndola por los hombros.  
-¡¿N-nani?! – Hinata volvió a la realidad. – Y-yo… estaba…  
-Planeando una dolorosa muerte a mi novio. – Suspiró. - ¿Qué hacemos?  
-¿Cómo que "que hacemos"? – La miró con seriedad, mucha más de la que estaba acostumbrada a emplear. – Dijiste que Naruto llamaría a Sasuke para quedar con él. – La rubia afirmó con la cabeza. – Pues eso no va a pasar.

La chica salió de su cuarto, dejando a ambas chicas sorprendidas con su actitud. Caminó de una forma rápida por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras, saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Llegó al piso de abajo, entrando a la cocina y viendo a Itachi solo mientras ojeaba un catalogo de comida para llevar.

-¿Y Sasuke? – Le preguntó.  
-Pues… hace como unos diez minutos que le llamaron al móvil y salió.

Itachi la miró extrañado, viendo como corría hacia la puerta y salía de la casa. Se apresuró a ir tras de ella, abriendo la puerta y viendo como ella desaparecía tras la verja, perdiéndose en la calle. _Tubo el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien... o no iba a ir bien._

* * *

Caminó por el jardín. Miraba fijamente el suelo, tratando de distinguir las distintas tonalidades de césped que había. _Su mente no dejaba de pensar…_  
Aun no se explicaba como el rubio había conseguido su teléfono y se había dejado convencer para verse con él.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Metió la mano en él y sacó el aparato, viendo un número desconocido. Levantó una ceja, haciendo que el piercing que había en ella bailara de una forma graciosa. Descolgó y lo puso en su oreja.

-¿Moshi moshi? – Preguntó.  
-¡Sasuke! – Casi estuvo a punto de quedarse sordo por el tremendo grito. - ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Dattebayo!  
-… Dobe. – Murmuró.  
-¡Teme! – Otro grito. - ¡Mi nombre es Naruto!  
-¿Cómo has conseguido mi numero? – Inquirió cortante.  
-Anoche lo apunte. – Se escuchó una risa nerviosa al otro lado del auricular. – Escucha… ¿Podemos vernos un rato?  
-… - Aquello le sorprendió. - ¿Y eso porque?  
-Vamos… - El chico pareció implorar. – Solo quiero hacer una especie de trato contigo.  
-… Está bien.  
-¡Genial! ¡Dattebayo! ¡Ábreme! ¡Estoy en la entrada!

La línea se colgó y el ojinegro dio un largo suspiro. Itachi lo miraba de reojo, decidiéndose entre preguntar quien era o no hacerlo.

-No preguntes. – Él se adelantó. – Volveré dentro de un rato.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Y así lo hizo. Se había encontrado con Naruto y este le había ofrecido un trato. Más que un trato, era una prueba.  
Había hecho más estupideces de las que pensaba la noche en la que salió con los amigos de Hinata, y la mayor de ellas había sido dejarse grabar mientras cantaba. La verdad es que no recordaba aquel momento, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que tenia que haberle roto el móvil al rubio en la cabeza.

-¿Y bien? – El ojiazul lo miró de lejos. Permanecía sentado en una de las hamacas que había en la parte trasera de la casa.  
-… Lo pensaré.  
-¡Me alegro! ¡Dattebayo! – Sonrió. – La verdad es que necesitamos un vocalista… Desde hace algún tiempo no hemos parado de buscar a alguien que se quede definitivamente…  
-¿Y eso? – Curioseó el Uchiha.  
-Kleico se ha tenido que ir del país por los negocios de su padre. – Apuntó. – Y antes de él estuvieron Misku y Shonan… Pero la verdad es que desde que murió Ma…  
-¡Tu!

El grito se escuchó en todo el jardín, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos. Hinata estaba parada frente a ellos y Gaara estaba detrás de ella, mirando al rubio con desaprobación y al moreno con enfado.

-¡Tu! – La ojiazul señaló al rubio. – Voy a matarte.  
-¡¿Nani?! – El chico se levantó alterado. - ¡¿Qué hice?!  
-¡Lo sabes perfectamente! – Señaló a Sasuke. – ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡No puedes hacerlo! – Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que varios mechones se adhiriesen a sus labios. – ¡Voy a matarte!

La chica se abalanzó sobre el, golpeándolo en el pecho con el puño las veces que el Uzumaki no lograba pararla. El ojiverde los miró con las cejas fruncidas y cogió a Hinata por la cintura, levantándola del suelo y calmándola.

-¡Hinata! ¡Detente! – Le ordenó. - ¿No ves que no le haces daño? ¡Déjame a mí!

Ante esto, el ojiazul dio un par de saltos hasta colocarse detrás de Sasuke. El ojinegro rodó los ojos, cansado de todo aquello. Veía como Hinata peleaba con Gaara para que la soltara y poder atacar a Naruto y como este trataba de inmovilizarla sin hacerle daño, cosa difícil.  
_Ni siquiera se había decidido en lo de ser cantante o no. Sabia que a su madre le daría igual y que su hermano haría lo mismo, lo que le preocupaba era Hiashi. Si este ya se ponía como loco con el hecho de tener una hija guitarrista, no quería ni imaginar que haría cuando se enterara que él seguía el mismo camino. Pero después de todo… Hiashi no era su padre…_

-Acepto. – Aquella simple palabra consiguió dejarlos a todos en silencio, mirándolo fijamente con enfado e incredulidad.  
-… N-no hablas en serio… - Era la primera vez que oía tartamudear a Hinata. Realmente se preocupo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, presa de la rabia contenida.  
-Hablo en serio. – Sentenció.  
-Uchiha… - Gaara lo miró sin ninguna expresión en sus ojos y rostro. – Para ti esto solo será un pasatiempo. Las clases van a empezar y nosotros empezaremos a tocar a partir de la semana que viene. – Le advirtió. – Si entras, no podrás salir hasta que encontremos a otro cantante, a no ser que tus motivos sean de peso.  
-Me arriesgaré. – Sonrió de lado. – Quiero hacerlo.

Y ese fue el principio del fin. Ninguno de los presentes savia lo que esas simples palabras podían traer a partir de ese momento.  
Hinata se limitó a serenarse y caminar sola hacia el pequeño precipicio del jardín que daba al mar. Se sentó en el suelo y se quedó mirando el horizonte mientras abrazaba sus piernas.  
El ojinegro se quedó mirándola mientras los demás parecían volver a la entrada de la casa, dispuestos a marcharse.

Escuchó a Naruto preguntar por Hinata y Gaara se limitó a decir "Déjala que piense un rato". Después lo amenazó repetidas veces con torturas medievales y le recordó que tenia una matricula en física, de manera que podía hacer perfectamente un explosivo.  
El rubio palideció y salió corriendo de la propiedad, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

* * *

_**NA: **__¡Gomen! Nunca fue mi intención tardar tanto en actualizar, pero después de unos duros días de exámenes y hospitales, puedo decir que a partir de ahora, intentare subir las contis como muy tarde cada dos semanas xD__**  
**__Espero que les guste la conti =) algo corta pero traté de revelar un poco más de cada uno ^^'  
Ya estoy trabajando en la nueva conti, y creanme cuando digo que será más larga que las otras xD  
Y aparecerán más personas, aunque no prometo que sean personas agradables ^^'  
Agradezco todos los reviews que me levantan el ánimo. Gracias por leer! n.n_

* * *

_**mueca-520**__**:**__ Lamento terriblemente el retraso! No he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, pero prometo compensarlo a partir de ahora. Ya estoy trabajando en Todas mis contis y trataré de subirlas pronto. Espero que esta conti te guste ^^_

_**ETOLPLOW-KUN**__: Bueno, Hiashi tendrá que darse cuenta de los errores que va a cometer a partir de ahora. Porque en verdad, va a cometer muchos, y muy grabes. Hinata necesita a sus amigos mucho más de lo que parece, en realidad, ellos son los únicos que saben a cerca del pasado de la Hyuga, y de su estado, aunque pronto se desvelará todo. Espero tu opinión =D_

_**RebeKyuubi**__**:**__ me alegra que te guste mi historia, aunque para nada soy maravillosa. Simplemente encuentro tiempo para escribir, aunque me gustaría hacerlo más seguido ^^'  
Creo que esta conti no me salió como yo esperaba, en mi defensa diré que fue por culpa de los examenes xD_

_**Fiffy20**__: Parece que lo de beso pilló por sorpresa a varias personas xD, Si, reconozco que Sasuke cabrea a veces, pero es un chico, suelen cabrear a menudo xD, aunque este es especial ^^', espero que la conti sea de tu agrado ^^_

_**Akasha**__: Me alegra que mi fic te parezca divertido ^^. Si, esa frase la escribí sin pensar, y luego releyendo lo escrito, empecé a reírme sola xD. Si, la foto que tomó Itachi dará problemas en un futuro, digamos que alguien que no debía encontrarla, la encuentra. Pero no diré mas! xD  
La canción del coco, puedes encontrarla en el youtube. Puedes poner "yogurt de coco" y te aparecen videos de esa canción. Si no lo encuentras, te dejo aquí la dirección de uno de los __videos: www .youtube. com/ watch?v=rK6Zqgbrc2Y  
Me alegra que te gusten mis historias y que me consideres una buena escritora. La verdad, para mi es muy importante escribir ^^'  
Espero que esta conti te guste =)_

_**Hiromi-kun**__: Si te soy sincera, la parte del grupo, me refiero a las fiestas y al tiempo libre en el que están todos juntos, esta basado en la realidad, me explico; Tengo unos amigos que hace algún tiempo, un año o así, formaron una banda, y tocan en varios sitios. Así que esas escenas, están un poco basadas en ellos ^^' Espero que te guste la conti! =)_

_**Airi-Hyuga**__**:**__ Bueno, no eres la única traumada, Sasuke está casi igual que tu respecto a ese beso xD y el romance… tardará un poquito, aunque primero habrán varios roces entre ellos kkukukuk ._

_**Miyazawa-san**__**:**__ Me alegra que te guste el fic y como escribo. Admito que la personalidad de Hinata se me hace un poco difícil, pero al menos lo intento. Pero pronto se verá que en el fondo no es más que una chica insegura y tímida, tal y como lo es en el manga. Espero que te guste la conti!_

_**Caritho-chan**__: Si, tienes razón. He visto muchos fics donde Mikoto y Hiashi se casan, pero yo no me centro solo en la vida dentro de la casa, sino fuera. La verdad es que los cuatro hermanos van a estar enredados en un mismo problema (y no me refiero a la banda), y eso hará que los recuerdos del "pasado" salgan a la luz, y algunos bastante fuertes xD  
La verdad es que Sasuke también ha tenido algún que otro secreto que se dará a conocer, aunque no será tan grande como el del misterio de la guitarra.  
Lamento que te marearas al leer "thirs of blood", no era mi intención marear a nadie xD_

_**Sofitcard**__: Bueno, se desveló algo de la incógnita muhahahahha! Aunque falta mucho para que se desvele por entero xD. Lo que Sasuke no recuerde de esa noche, saldrá poco a poco, como por ejemplo, el video que gravó Narutin xD  
Tranquila, no voy a dejar inconclusos mis otros fics. Es más; ya estoy trabajando en todas las contis y en nuevos fic. Mi vuelta del hospital fue llena de inspiración_

_**ayu-chaan**__: Bueno, ya colgué la conti ^^. Espero que te guste y espero tu opinión! =)_

_**Love-isaq**__: Bueno, lo de Hinata lesbiana solo lo ha dicho Sasuke. Dejaré que lo juzgues tu xD  
Lo de fumar "eso"… la verdad, esas escenas son basadas en la vida real, me explico: Tengo un grupo de amigos que desde hace años tocan, yo más que nada, soy una especie de fotógrafa de ese grupo, pero el tiempo libre de ellos… prácticamente es así. Me pareció buena idea ponerlo porque ¿Qué mejor que poner lo que hace una banda a la que conozco?. Puede que no compartas mi idea, pero a mi no me pareció del todo mala ^^'_

_**flordezereso**__: Pues, como puedes ver, Sasuke ya decidió formar parte de ese tipo de vida, aunque ciertas personas harán que se plantee el cambiar de opinión. Espero que te guste la conti y disculpas por haber tardado tanto en colgarla ^^'_

_**beatifulGirl100**__**:**__ Pues… habrá lemon dentro de algunos capítulos, aunque no aseguro que sea SasuHina. Puede que sean de otros personajes xD, En cuanto a lo de ItaHana… Tenía pensado hacerlo, pero después de recibir muchas quejas… opté por no hacerlo. Puede que escriba algún par de "roces" entre estos dos, pero no es seguro. Espero que te guste la conti =) _

_**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY**__: Bueno, mis problemas de hospital se solucionaron un poco, gracias por preguntar ^^. La verdad es que me tardé con la conti, aunque a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar TODOS mis fics. Creo que ya va siendo hora de hacerlo (aunque tenia escritas varias contis en otro ordenador y se me perdieron todas -.-') Me alegra ser una de tus escritoras favoritas, aunque a mi gusto, tus fics son mejores que los míos, mucho mejores cabe añadir, y espero algunas contis con impaciencia ^^'_

_**complete-Stranger:**__ La verdad, si que tenia pensado hacer un ItaHana, pero después de muchas quejas y suplicas para que no lo hiciera… decidí dejar de lado la idea y concentrarme en otra pareja para Hanabi e Itachi. Aunque mi mente sigue queriendo que haya encuentros entre esos dos, y posiblemente lo haga, aunque no es seguro del todo.  
Espero que esta conti te guste, aunque fue un poco más corta que la anterior ^^'_

_**Hyuuga: **__Tranquila, no olvido ninguno de mis fics, sueño hasta con ellos y me da pena no poder escribir tanto como querría, pero a partir de ahora, ya tengo mucho más tiempo y haré todo lo que pueda por hacer las contis y acabar algunos ^^'_

_**Sakurasanin:**__Bueno__, aquí está ya la conti! Espero no haberme tardado mucho, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir. Espero que te guste =)_

* * *

_· __**R**__eviews onegai __↓ ·_


	5. Suplicio

_**~ Todo queda en familia**__ (SasuHina)  
__**Genero:**__ Humor/Romance  
__**Categoría:**__ M  
__**Aviso:**__ Este fic es Anti-Sakura. Contendrá bastantes bromas pesadas y alto nivel en lemon y lime. Naruto no me pertenece y Sasuke tampoco… aun, solo la trama de la historia._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Todo queda en familia**__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
- **__Suplicio__** –**_

* * *

Con la paciencia y la tranquilidad  
se logra todo… y algo más.  
- **Benjamín Franklin -**

* * *

Suspiró por no matar al pelirrojo. Era la tercera vez que se le escapaba la baqueta "accidentalmente" y le golpeaba la nuca. Hinata por su parte, seguía golpeándolo con el mástil de la guitarra cada vez que pasaba por su lado. Una _Gibson G400_ de un color negro brillante.

Naruto había conseguido arrastrarlo hacia el piso que todo el grupo tenia para que ensayaran y ver comos e le daba. Le había pasado la letra de una canción compuesta por él y el rubio la había cantado primero para que viese el ritmo y supiese más o menos como cantar.  
Aquello había sido fácil, hasta se había aprendido la canción, pero Hinata y Gaara lo exasperaban.

-Bien chicos… - Kiba se contenía de la risa al ver los intentos de sus amigos para que el Uchiha desistiera y abandonara. – Un poco de seriedad. – Pidió. – Se supone que esta noche tocamos, y si no damos un buen espectáculo, el dueño del bar nos hará alguna putada. – Recordó.  
-Es verdad… Dattebayo. – Naruto se rascó la cabeza. – Recuerden que la última vez fue en Navidad, y nos hizo salir al escenario en ropa interior y con las orejas de los renos.  
-¿Hay alguna foto de eso? – Sasuke miró de reojo a Gaara, tratando de imaginarlo.  
-Salió en varias revistas… - El Uzumaki miró el suelo avergonzado.  
-Suerte que yo esa noche no toque. – Se rió Hinata. – En mi vida me alegré tanto de haberme roto un brazo.

Naruto le hizo una mueca de enfado fingido. Trató de hacer que volviesen a tocar, pero esta vez, sin incidentes. Se acercó a los altavoces, subiéndolos al máximo y se apartó. Sasuke vio como la ojiblanca cogía una botella de agua y deba un gran trago. Se podía ver el sudor perlado por su cuello y su pelo oscuro estaba recogido en un moño improvisado con un palillo.  
El rubio y el Inozuka, por su parte, se habían quitado la camiseta por culpa del calor. Gaara era el único a parte de él que todavía la conservaba, pero se le notaba las ganas que tenia de hacerlo. Su camisa negra de manga corta estaba empapada.

Los sofás de cuerpo rojo estaban apartados para que todos tuviesen una mayor movilidad, como si aquello fuese un escenario. Sobre la mesa de cristal pequeña, había varios paquetes de comida tailandesa y el preciado Ramen de Naruto.

-A ver tíos… - Kiba suspiró cansado. Llevaban horas con aquello. – Empecemos.

La guitarra eléctrica de Hinata sonó. El Uchiha sintió su cuerpo vibrar acorde con la música que salía de los altavoces. La vio mover sus dedos con destreza y parar. Gaara se siguió con un par de golpes en la batería. _En verdad la música era buena…_  
Hinata repitió el ritmo. Por ahora solo tocaban ellos dos. Gaara volvió a aporrear con las baquetas, haciéndole una carasa a Hinata, la cual rió y volvió a tocar el mismo trozo pero con una variante. Sus dedos se movieron rápidos sobre las cuerdas, subiendo y bajando, como si estuviese tratando de romperlas y Naruto se le unió con su _Fender Stratoscaster_ negra y naranja. Demasiado llamatiba, com él mismo.  
Sujetó el micrófono con ambas manos y lo acercó a sí mismo, inclinando aquella bara metálica a la que estaba sujeto.

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

Todos se habían quedado quietos en cuanto él había empezado a cantar, solo Gaara y Kiba continuaban tocando para mantener el ritmo. En aquel momento, Naruto y Hinata volvieron a puntear las cuerdas.

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'_

Hinata flexionaba sus rodillas y su cabeza estaba echada hacia adelante, sin quitarle ojo a las cuerdas. Gaara cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, dejándose llevar y Naruto y Kiba sonreían de una forma ausente. Se dedicó a observar sus expresiones. _Aquello que hacían les gustaba…_

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

La guitarra de Hinata fue la que mas se escuchó. La vio golpear el altavoz con un pie, girándolo con brusquedad y encarándolo hacia ella. Tal vez para escucharlo más fuerte o para que su cuerpo vibrara aun más por la música.

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in_

Naruto y ella volvieron a deslizar sus dedos por las cuerdas, Arriba y abajo de una forma rápida. Casi le pareció una caricia brusca y se preguntó como ella podía tocar de esa manera si podía ver la delicadeza con la que tomaba las cosas.

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

Durante esos segundos, todo se había mantenido en silencio, a excepción de la batería y el bajo. Estaban repitiendo el mismo trozo que habían hecho al principio y él aprovechó para sacar el micrófono de aquel dichoso enganche y girarse admirando el espectáculo.

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'_

El sonido se tornó más salvaje, brusco. Sentía sus oídos a punto de reventar, pero aquello no era molesto, todo lo contrario, le agradaba notar su cuerpo de aquella forma, tan sensible al sonido.

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
__Check out the trouble we're in_

Gaara levantó una baqueta, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos con gracia y volvió a tocar. Kiba tocaba inclinado hacia Naruto mientras este y Hinata paraban, mirándose cansados y sudorosos.

_We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"_

La camisa de tirantes blanca que la Hyuga llevaba estaba mojada por la zona del cuello y parte del escote. Varios mechones se apegaban a su rostro y Sasuke se preguntó si él tendría el mismo aspecto.  
Se pasó una mano por la frente y palpó el sudor.

Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

El pelirrojo se desquitó con la batería. Golpeándola con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados, su nariz estaba arrugara y sus cejas arqueadas. Parecía hacer esfuerzos por soportar el sonido que él hacia. Hinata punteaba las cuerdas y en una ultima, sintió su cuerpo vibrar una última vez antes del silencio.

Todos lo que habían allí respiraron agitadamente por el ejercicio. Hasta Sasuke que no había hecho "casi" nada, se sentía agotado. Su garganta estaba seca y pedía a gritos agua.

-¡Esto se sale! – Gritó el castaño. – Si no hacemos que todos salten y aplaudan… me rapo el pelo. – Sentenció, haciendo que los tatuajes de sus mejillas se viesen infantiles.  
-No me tientes Kiba. – Gaara le quitó la botella de agua a Hinata y dio un gran trago. – Soy capaz de romperme el brazo solo por ver eso.

Todos rieron con ganas y este se mojó el pecho con el agua, haciendo que cállese un poco en el suelo. Hinata le hundió el codo en el estomago de una forma delicada, murmurándole que luego le tocaría a ella limpiarlo. Este solo se alejó riendo, murmurando que se daría una ducha antes de irse de allí.

La Hyuga lo siguió hasta la puerta del baño y se metió dentro con él. Dejando al ojinegro con una ceja levantada y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

El Sabaku no abrió la llave del agua para que no los pudiesen oír desde fuera. Empezó a quitarse la camisa, después de todo, ese baño le iría bien.  
A sus espaldas, Hinata lo miraba con una ceja levantada y una expresión seria.

-¿Y ahora qué, genio? – Se notó el sarcasmo.  
-… Déjame pensar. – El chico se cruzó de brazos, esperando que saliese el agua caliente.  
-Yo mantengo mi idea de matarlo y fingir que ha sido un accidente. – Sonrió emocionada.  
-Ie… ese es el plan "B".  
-Pues hasta que se te ocurra otra cosa a parte de tirarle las baquetas a la nuca, yo lo haré a mi modo…

Molesta, le lanzó la toalla a la cara y salió del baño, dejándolo solo.  
En realidad, él entendía a su amiga. Para ella no había nadie que ocupara el puesto de _él_. Así de simple como sonaba. Sabia que cada vez que venia sola a aquel departamento, se pasaba las horas dentro del dormitorio que había pertenecido a esa persona, observando sus cosas, las fotos, los posters de grupos…

Hinata vivía aferrada al pasado, como única forma de recordarlo. En el fondo, ella tenia miedo de olvidarlo y hacia todo lo posible para que eso no pasara. Y hasta la fecha lo había conseguido, nadie había ocupado nunca el lugar que pertenecía a esa persona.

* * *

El grito resonó en toda la casa. Sin saber como, Itachi se había visto arrinconado en una esquina del pasillo, con una Hanabi fuera de sus casillas mientras señalaba atónita el conjunto de ropa interior que el moreno mantenía en sus manos.

-¡Pervertido! – Le berreó. – ¡Desvuélvemelo!  
-¿No eres muy pequeña para gastar esto? – Rió divertido al ver como la expresión de la menor se tornaba carmesí. Mezclándose en su cara la furia y la vergüenza.

Arrojó la prenda por una de las ventanas abiertas. Nada de aquello habría pasado si la castaña no se hubiese divertido a su costa cambiando el agua caliente por fría mientras él se duchaba.

-¡Voy a matarte!

* * *

Un poco de polvo calló sobre la carta que leía. Mikoto miró el techo blanco y se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Nuevamente, otro poco de polvo calló sobre ella, esta vez, sobre su rostro, haciéndola estornudar.

-¡Itachi! – Bramó. Sabía que estaría haciendo rabiar a la castaña. Después de todo, también lo hacia con Sasuke, así que no era de extrañar.  
-Déjalos… están haciéndose amigos. – Hiashi salió del baño con una toalla enrollada a la cintura, mirando a su esposa sentada en la cama y leyendo aquella nota.  
-… A mí no me suena a amistad.  
-Por lo menos aun no hay sangre. – Rió. - ¿Qué lees?  
-Una nota de Hinata. – Sonrió. – Ella y Sasuke salieron a comer con unos amigos antes de volver a las clases.  
-… Veo que empieza a comportarse. – Sonrió orgulloso. - ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer nosotros cuatro?  
-Me encantaría.

El hombre se inclinó, besándola en los labios con un sutil roce que Mikoto trató de prolongar. La pelinegra debía admitir que amaba esos labios, no solo por como le hacían perder la respiración, sino porque amaba locamente a aquel hombre.

* * *

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad. Pedirle una copia de las llaves a Hinata había sido un acierto. Entró tirando del brazo de su novio mientras la otra rubia los seguía.  
Se quedaron viendo a los chicos.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban echados en uno de los sofás, fumando y riendo. Más bien, reía el rubio, pues el otro se dedicaba a escuchar y soltar gruñidos.  
Kiba estaba tumbado en el suelo, fumando mientras miraba el techo y Hinata estaba arrodillada frente a la pequeña mesa de cristal, haciendo algunos tachones en un papel y escribiendo sobre él.

-… Menudos "pringaos". – Murmuró la ojiazul. – Admitid que sin mi, os aburrís como unas ostras.  
-Ino… no des el coñazo. – Kiba estuvo tentado de lanzarle una colilla. – Acabamos de ensayar y estamos muertos.  
-Lo he notado. – Sonrió sarcástica. – El ambiente es decadente.  
-¡No te pases con ellos! – Temari la golpeó en el hombro y se sentó sobre las rodillas de su novio, el cual se había acomodado en uno de los sillones. - ¿Qué tal la canción?  
-La tocaremos esta noche. – Murmuró Hinata. – Antes de que Shikamaru y Kankuro presenten su nuevo tema.  
-… ¿Entonces puedo presumir de ser la primera en escucharlo? – La Sabaku no se volvió hacia su novio. Este afirmó con la cabeza, sonriéndole y capturando sus labios en un beso hambriento.  
-… Al fondo del pasillo hay habitaciones. – Les recordó la Yamanaka.  
-No me des ideas… - Naruto la miró aguantando una sonrisa picara.

Quiso contestarle alguna barbaridad. Algo acorde con su atrevida personalidad, pero no tuvo tiempo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció un hombre de cabellos plateados. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una pequeña mascara y uno de sus ojos estaba oculto tras su flequillo.

-¡Llegas tarde! – Kiba y Naruto le arrojaron una almohada.  
-… Me perdí en el camino de la vida… - Agitó su mano, restándole importancia al asunto. - ¿Y tu quien eres? – Señaló al pelinegro.  
-… Uchiha Sasuke. Nuevo vocalista.  
-No por mucho tiempo. – Masculló la Hyuga.  
-¡Genial! – Se emocionó el intruso. – Yo soy Kakashi, fotógrafo del grupo. – Agitó un sobre bastante grande en el aire y preguntó. - ¿Qué lleváis esperando desde hace meses?  
-¿Una novia que sepa cocinar? – Naruto rió zorrunamente.  
-¿Una fiera en la cama? – Kiba adoptó una expresión pervertida.  
-¿Un trío con Hinata? – Ino brincó emocionada.  
-… ¿Un trío con…? – El hombre sacudió su cabeza. – ¡Esto no es para ti, Ino! ¡Es la primera página con vuestro regreso!

Lanzó el paquete sobre la mesa y la ojiblanca se apresuró a abrirlo. Ahí estaba. Una foto del local en el que iban a tocar y con letras grandes y vistosas estaba escrito _"El Sharingan vuelve"._

-Así que esta noche será la primera actuación de Sasuke. – Kiba sonrió.  
-Esperemos que no la joda. – Gaara salió del baño, completamente vestido y secándose los cabellos con una toalla.  
-¡Cállate imbecil! – Lo insultó Temari.  
-… Tu madre, nena. – Él le lanzó la toalla a la cara.  
-¡Somos hermanos, gilipollas!

Volvió a lanzarle la toalla, pretendiendo darle en la cara como él había hecho con ella, pero no lo consiguió. Debería practicar puntería o tratar de encadenar al pelirrojo a algún sitio para que no se moviese. No por nada era uno de los mejores deportistas del instituto.

Sasuke tomó la revista en sus dedos y la ojeó. La abrió por la página en la que se hablaba del grupo y pudo ver un par de fotos de los chicos. Gaara, con un cigarrillo en la boca y golpeando la batería, Naruto con las piernas flexionadas y tocando su guitarra. Kiba encorvaba su cuerpo hacia delante y tenía los ojos cerrados. Hinata, con el pelo suelto y apegado a su cuello mientras mantenía las piernas abiertas y tocaba su instrumento, punteando las cuerdas.  
En el centro había una foto con una silueta negra y un interrogante rojo sobre él. La pregunta _"¿Quién ocupará el lugar?"_ figuraba en mayúsculas en la parte de arriba.

* * *

Era la vigésimo quinta vez que marcaba el número. Durante más de diez minutos había estado intentando localizar a su hermana llamándola al móvil, pero esta seguía sin contestar. Se había visto arrastrada a una comida familiar. El solo recuerdo le traía nauseas.  
Ver a su padre tan acaramelado con Mikoto y tener que soportar a Itachi sentado a su lado…  
Se juró descuartizar a Hinata cuando la viese.

Se revolvió en la cama. La tarde ya había pasado y hacia rato que había desistido en hacer de su día menos tortuoso. Se había lanzado a la cama, dispuesta a dormirse sin cenar y tal vez al día siguiente, salir de casa hacia la escuela antes que nadie.  
A decir verdad, se sentía como si su propia familia se hubiese propuesto joderle la vida.  
Más que nunca estaba decidida a separar a Mikoto y Hiashi, lo que le faltaba era el "como".  
Lo que si estaba claro es que si aparecía la respuesta en su cabeza, no podría hacerlo sola. Necesitaría a Hinata, y aunque los odiara, necesitaría a aquellos dos tipejos que se habían convertido en sus hermanos.

* * *

Se sentó en la cama. Neji había salido hacia el hospital. Al parecer, hoy tenia que hacer las practicas, eso si algún día quería ser el medico que deseaba.  
Él, por el contrario, había preferido quedarse en la casa del castaño, esperándolo. Los hospitales no le gustaban. _Puede que fuese el olor, el ambiente, la blancura del lugar… No lo sabía. Simplemente, los odiaba._

Nuevamente, ojeó la fotografía. Era su favorita, eso sin duda. Hacia un año y algo más que había sido tomada_. Era invierno. Él había llegado a Japón de intercambio, aunque en realidad el intercambio era una excusa para ver a su hermano.  
Lo echaba de menos aunque este se burlara de él llamándolo "Phillipe-cacatúa" por el pelo que llevaba. Sin embargo, había sido el mejor momento de su vida._

_Había conocido a la novia de su hermano. Una encantadora chica de ojos blancos llamada Hinata. Su hermano también le había obligado a conocer a la banda. Naruto le había parecido un hiperactivo desde el primer momento. Kiba había sido igual de rebelde y pervertido como lo era ahora, puede que incluso más, debido a la corta edad. Gaara le había dado miedo, siempre tan serio y con esos enormes y musculosos brazos fruto del deporte.  
A las chicas las había conocido una noche en el "Kores". Y de eso hacia ya tanto tiempo…_

Se detuvo mirando todas las sonrisas, felices… Era increíble como cambiaba todo de un año para otro.  
Acarició el rostro de Hinata en la imagen. _No podía verla a los ojos sin sentir el dolor en su pecho, sin que la imagen de ella quebrándose en aquel pasillo del hospital volara a su mente. Los gritos, los sollozos, las lagrimas… Nunca la había visto de ese modo._

-_Pegdóname_… - Murmuró.

* * *

Lo peor ya había pasado, o eso creía. La actuación había sido un éxito, o eso gritaba su mente.  
Desde el momento en el que el pelinegro había subido al escenario a cantar, hasta que había bajado, los gritos y los aplausos habían aumentado.

Naruto lo había presentado como Sasuke, no había dicho su apellido y se lo agradecía. _Varias locas le habían gritado que se casara con ellas y otras habían berreado que querían un hijo suyo. La idea de que esas lunáticas supiesen su apellido y encontrasen donde vivía, le ponía los cabellos de la nuca de punta._

Se llevó la cerveza a los labios. Después de aquella actuación, tenia la boca seca.  
_Habían estado en el piso bebiendo un par de tragos y fumando cigarrillos que no lo eran del todo. No era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan excitado después de hacerlo._  
Su camisa negra estaba empapada en sudor, producto del ejercicio que había hecho en el escenario o tal vez de los focos. No lo sabia cierto.

Miró a Naruto, sentado en uno de los sofás del "Kores" mientras jadeaba mirando al techo. Hinata estaba tirada en el suelo, con los brazos y las piernas estiradas, temblorosa como una hoja.  
Se alegró de que estuviesen en la zona VIP y tuviesen ese pequeño trozo del bar para ellos.  
Gaara y Kiba subieron por la pequeña escalera de caracol con un par de botellas y unos cuantos vasos vacíos. Al parecer, los que trabajaban en la barra les habían invitado a beber lo que quisieran, ya que gracias a sus actuaciones, hacían más caja.

-Hemos pillado vodka rojo y tequila. – Kiba dejó el alcohol sobre la pequeña mesa de cristal.  
-Yo traigo "alientos de dragón". – Gaara casi rió.

Sasuke no sabia que había sido más rápido. Si que el pelirrojo gritara el nombre de la bebida que traía, o que Hinata y Naruto se levantaran de sus lugares y corretearan a la mesa.  
Eran cinco vasos pequeños, de un color verdoso fluorescente. Parecía caramelo derretido, pero mucho más fluido. El ojinegro cogió uno y lo olisqueó. El olor era demasiado fuerte e intenso. Una arcada se le paró en la garganta.

-¡No te adelantes fiera! – El Inozuka le palmeó el hombro. – Esto no se toma así.

Sacó un mechero de su bolsillo, el cipo con el dibujo de un lobo enseñando los colmillos que le había visto en la tarde. Le gustaban ese tipo de mecheros, aunque siempre la habían parecido muy caros.  
Observó con sorpresa como los vasos eran producto de la combustión, como si fuese fuego diabólico.

El rubio le pasó una pajita mientras reía. Observó como todos se la llevaban a los labios y comenzaban a beber, aun con aquello ardiendo. Se quedó paralizado, es decir… _¿Qué hacia ahora?_

-Tranquilo… no vas a quemarte. – Hinata pareció leer su mente. La vio meter su pajita dentro de su baso y beber rápidamente. Su cara parecía un poema, una mezcla de ardor y dulzor mezclados.  
-Tío. – Lo llamó Kiba. – Si no te lo bebes deprisa el baso petará por el calor.

Ante aquel aviso, imitó a su hermana. No le hacia gracia la idea de que el vaso explotara en su cara. Metió la pajita en el baso en llamas y succionó, tragándose la bebida. Era tibia, no ardía como había pensado en un principio y no estaba tan horrible como olía. Es más, tenía el mismo sabor que el zumo de piña.  
Cuando casi estaba acabándoselo, el fuego se apagó solo y el líquido verdoso desapareció por completo.

Se alejó la pajita de los labios y suspiró con alivio. _Aquello fue lo peor…_  
Sentía como si alguien le hubiese atravesado la garganta con un hierro en llamas. Como si las llamas del baso hubiesen pasado a su piel y quemasen sus cuerdas bocales.  
Tosió, pero aquello fue peor. Estuvo convencido de que si ponía el mechero frente a su boca y soplaba, saldría una llama, como la de aquellos hombres que salían en la tele haciendo malabarismos con fuego.

-Ya sabes porque lo llaman "aliento de dragón". – Gaara le palmeó la espalda con fuerza, casi con exceso y tosió nuevamente. _Kami… como odiaba al pelirrojo._  
-¿Alguien sabe cuando actúan Shikamaru y Kankuro? – Hinata miró su móvil, comprobando la hora. – Tendría que irme a casa, mañana empiezan las clases.  
-Iban después de este descanso. – El ojiazul se encogió de hombros. – Vendrían junto con las chicas, tenían que hacer algo con Temari.

El Uzumaki se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios y extendió el brazo, ofreciendo a los presentes. Kiba cogió dos y los encendió, pasándole uno a la ojiblanca. Gaara levantó su mano, mostrando el que ya tenia entre sus dedos.  
Sasuke pareció pensarlo durante un momento, le dolía demasiado la garganta como para fumar. Sin embargo aceptó. Lo encendió y aspiró fuertemente.  
Para su sorpresa, el ardor se calmó, pero la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar. _En aquel sitio hacia calor…_

El escenario volvió a encender sus luces y un par de chicos estaban en el centro. Pudo reconocer a Kankuro, siempre con sus marcar moradas en la cara y a Shikamaru, con su típica coleta que le hacia tener la cabeza de una piña.

-¡Queremos decir algo! – El Sabaku no trató de hacerse oír sobre los gritos y los aplausos. – Verán… el tema que aquí el "man" y yo vamos a presentar… - Señaló a su amigo. – Es un pequeño regalo para unos amigos. Un pequeño homenaje por todas las fiestas que hemos vivido juntos.  
-… Pero recientemente cambiaron de vocalista… problemático. – Se quejó el moreno. – Así que lamentamos no poder hablar de ti en esta canción, Sasuke.  
-¡Cierto! – El otro lo apoyó. – Pero tranquilo tío, ya haremos otra y te incluiremos.

La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro fue sincera. La música empezó a sonar.  
Parecía la típica banda sonora de una película de dibujos, algo infantil y destartalada.  
Sasuke vio como Hinata corría a la barandilla, con movimientos algo mareados por los efectos del alcohol. Trató de enfocar su mente y concentrarse en coger lo que aquellos dos decían.

_Gnomos verdes... ¡Ja!_

Aquello pareció la voz de un pitufo.  
Estuvo tentado a reírse junto con el resto de personas que había en el bar.

_Noches enteras de completas borracheras,  
saltar coches a lo loco sin andar por las aceras.  
Florecen los capullos como foros en primavera,  
yo con un ciego increíble, no es esta la vez primera._

_Memorables ciegos con "aliento de Dragón".  
Aunque ginebra y ron diré que no los he probado.  
La señora cerveza a mi lado siempre ha estado,  
pero cuando me doy cuenta, la botella ya he tirado._

_¡Joder que pena! ¡La cerveza ya ha volado!  
Y es porque el carbón de Kiba al suelo la ha tirado.  
No pasa nada, creo que algo ha quedado,  
¡Uf! hemos tenido suerte, toda no se ha derramado._

_Vamos al cine y nos compramos unos litros.  
Hacemos un "Freestyle" y escribimos nuestras "intros".  
Con un litro de sobra para el largo camino  
y si no queda cerveza cógete un cartón de vino._

_Muchos lugares nos han servido de bar,  
mi terraza, la calle y mí apreciado sofá.  
Entra para mi cuarto que no podrás respirar  
¿Por? Por el humo que hay dentro ¡Anda dejar de fumar!_

_Lo mejor del mundo la buena improvisación,  
base en marcha y yo improviso mientras Gaara come jamon.  
Unas buenas risas dentro de mi habitación,  
¡Anda corre "Naru"! ¡Trae la botella de ron!_

_¡Espera tío! ¡Que nos quedamos sin nada!  
hay que conseguir alcohol, vallamos a otra morada.  
Coge la chaqueta llevaba bien abrochada,  
que hace un frío de cogones de camino a la posada._

_¡Empieza el lío! ¡Los ocho muertos de frío!  
Ansioso por la calle, en realidad somos como un trío.  
Veras que bestia volar sobre el asfalto,  
estoy encima del techo de un coche, en lo más alto._

_Aunque borracho, yo soy muy cariñoso,  
puedo darte una pista, soy un animal mimoso.  
Voy por la calle y se ve todo borroso,  
Tema, Ino y Hina por la calle gritan ¡OSO!_

_Ir caminando recto pero sin rumbo,  
esta escrito en nuestro horario, hoy borrachera seguro.  
Nadie lo niega, nos vamos dando tumbos,  
pero lo peor del mundo es que no me queda ni un duro._

_Ya se hace tarde, la noche esta perdida  
¡Venga, no digas mentiras! Vayámonos al "chuletitas".  
Seguro que el dueño nos servirá bebidas,  
unos chupitos, cervezas, cacao y cubatitas._

_Salir de noche e ir a dormir de di,  
lo hacemos siempre, no es ninguna tontería.  
Llevo un ciego encima que a nadie desearía,  
pero la única verdad es que esta noche repetiría._

_Tranquilos chicos, que se llegar a casa,  
el problema esta en vosotros, ya veremos lo que os pasa.  
Dormiréis en vuestro patio o enfrente de la puerta,  
seguro que en vuestra cama con toda la ropa puesta._

_te despiertas por la tarde con cara de "apardalado",  
desayunas ya de noche para irte muy bien cenado.  
Te tomas un par de rubias para ir bien entonado,  
porque va a empezar la fiesta tal y como la he contado._

_Esta noche de nuevo gente en mi cuarto,  
hemos sacado las botellas, los cubitos y los vasos.  
Seguro que nos metemos un ciego de infarto,  
y no recordamos nada por ponernos "to borrachos"._

_Farolas ya apagadas, parece que ya amanece,  
la fiesta ya ha terminado y la energía se desvanece.  
Nuestro cuerpo esta cansado, un descanso se merece,  
otra fiesta para esta noche, que quieras o no, apetece._

_No sabemos quienes somos y creo que me he perdido,  
los garitos están cerrados y el sol por fin ha salido.  
Ha sido una noche buena, ya que ahora boy bebido,  
y cantando con mi colega, este tema despedimos.  
Lalalalá Lálala Lalalá… Lá Lá Lá Lá Lálalala Lá._

La canción fue realmente buena. Aun no se creía como podían rapear tan fluidamente sin trabarse la lengua con las palabras.  
La gente comenzó a saltar, aplaudiendo y gritaban el nombre de los dos chicos que sonreían y apuntaban con el dedo hacia donde estaban sentados los demás. Un foco los iluminó y todos se levantaron, silbando y gritando. Todos menos Sasuke.  
_Cada vez, le parecía más notable que aquel no era su lugar… que no era aceptado, no era bienvenido._

_Todos lo ignoraban, salvo Naruto, que parecía un buen tipo. Kiba era un poco como el arbitro, evitando que Hinata y Gaara lo golpearan demasiado en aquella guerra. Las tal Ino y Temari lo miraban con enfado a todas horas y Shikamaru trataba de ignorarlo como hacia con los demás. Para él, todo era problemático…  
Sinceramente; aquello era un suplicio._

* * *

Se levantó de la cama. La noche no había acabado del todo mal, más bien había sido como siempre; Kiba se había largado con una chica, Naruto e Ino habían desaparecido, al igual que Shikamaru y Temari. Gaara, ella y Sasuke habían pedido un taxi para ir a sus casas, ya que ninguno había traído su auto y no estaban en condiciones de manejar.

Caminó hasta salir de su dormitorio y bajó las escaleras con parsimonia. Hoy era el primer día de instituto y no tenia ninguna motivación en ir.  
Encontró a Itachi tomando su tan preciado café junto con Hanabi, Hiashi y Mikoto. La mujer la miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué tal la noche?  
-… No fue mal del todo. – Hinata se sentó y se sirvió un zumo. – Tomamos algo con los chicos y volvimos pronto. – Mintió.  
-No te oí al llegar. – Su padre la miró de reojo.  
-Estarías durmiendo.  
-…Hmp.

No le izo falta girarse para saber a quien pertenecía ese gruñido. Sasuke ya se había duchado y se había puesto el uniforme. Un pantalón negro, chaqueta negra y blusa blanca. Llevaba la corbata mal anudada y los cabellos algo húmedos y desordenados.

-Si te das prisa en arreglarte te acerco al instituto. – Itachi le sonrió de lado.

Ella asintió. Se tomó lo que quedaba de su zumo de un trago y salió corriendo. No le aparecía llegar tarde el primer día. La verdad es que tenia un problema con los horarios, no es que llegara tarde siempre, sino que por las mañanas le costaba levantarse.  
Se preguntó si el aliento de dragón tendría algo que ver, pero sacudió su cabeza, quitándose esa absurda idea.  
Ella había sido así desde pequeña.

* * *

Apoyó su espalda en la valla del instituto. A un lado suyo, su prima Karin no paraba de apretar los botoncitos de su móvil, enviando un mensaje a alguien. Bufó molesta por la falta de atención hacia su persona y se sacudió los cabellos rosados.  
Nunca le había gustado su prima. Solían insultarse muy a menudo y la mayoría de las veces acababan cogidas del pelo.

Se propuso observar a las personas e ignorar a la pelinaranja. La verdad es que los chicos de aquel lugar no estaban del todo mal, de hecho, varios le habían llamado la atención.  
Había uno pelirrojo junto a un BMV negro. Se había relamido al ver los enormes brazos que tenia y rezó internamente para que ese dios estuviese en su clase.  
También le había gustado uno rubio de ojos azules, pero eso había sido antes de ver lo hiperactivo que era. No le gustaban las personas tan escandalosas.

Un deportivo paró frente a la verja y bajaron un par de personas. Dos chicas y un chico. Casi se le salieron los ojos verdes de la impresión.  
Jamás había visto un hombre tan guapo, parecía un Adonis, una mezcla de dios griego y modelo de Armani. Cabello negro y desordenado, espalda ancha, caderas estrechas… Era como un triangulo invertido.  
Labios finos, deseables solo con mirarlos. Ojos negros…

-¿Quién es ese, zanahoria? – Golpeó a su prima para llamar su atención.  
-No lo se. – Se encogió de hombros. – Pero no tardaré en saberlo.

La sonrisa perversa que se había dibujado en sus labios la mantuvo alerta. _Eso si que no. Ella le había visto primero y se lo quedaría._

-Lindura… - Karin se colocó frente a él, cortándole el paso y obligándolo a que la mirase. - ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-No le hagas caso a mi prima, es una zorra. – La ojiverde le agarró el brazo y se apegó a él. – Me llamo Sakura, ¿Y tú?  
-… Te doy tres segundos para que me sueltes.

Sasuke la miró con desagrado. _¿Es que no tenían un mínimo de dignidad?_ Sacudió su cabeza. _De donde no hay, no se puede sacar…  
_Buscó a Hinata con la mirada. Estaba hablando con Gaara y con Kiba, parecían planear algo ya que los tres tenían las cabezas muy juntas y sonreían disimuladamente.  
Se despegó de la pelirrosa y caminó hacia ellos. _Tal vez si no lo veían solo lo dejarían en paz…_

-… No creo que se de cuenta nadie. Ya sabes… siempre llega tarde y no notará que…  
-Ayúdenme. – Ordenó el Uchiha.

Gaara lo miró con fastidio, no solo por haberle cortado, sino por haber ido a molestarlos. _¿Es que nadie podía planear algo sin que alguien lo incordiara?_ Se fijó en las dos chicas que perseguían al moreno. Conocía a Karin, pero la otra no le sonaba de nada.  
Se fijó en sus cabellos rosas, cortos y bastante raros a su gusto. Llevaba la falda del uniforma dolada para que le quedase más corta y la blusa parecía venirle pequeña. Los botones parecían a punto de estallar en la zona de su pecho.

-¡Gaara! – La pelinaranja lo saludó. – ¿Nos presentas a tu amigo?  
-No es mi amigo. – Rectificó. – Es el hermano de Hinata.  
-Hermanastro. – Ella lo golpeó con el codo, castigándolo por sacar el tema.  
-¿Y porque no nos lo presentas chiquitina? – Sakura le sonrió como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. Aquello fue más que suficiente.

Una cosa es que se metieran con su altura. Nunca había sido demasiado alta y lo aceptaba. Otra era que la llamaran de aquel modo, tratándola de un modo infantil. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a la chica.

-Claro… Los presentaré enseguida. – Rió de forma inocente. – El es Sasuke, el hijo de la mujer que se ha casado con mi padre. Sasuke, esta chica con pinta de mujer fácil y cabellos rosa seguramente tenido… no se quien es. – Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y miró al cielo. – Bueno, presentación hecha.

La Hyuga cogió a Sasuke y a Gaara del brazo y los entró a las clases. No tenia ganas de discutir con aquella tipa. Reconocía que se había pasado un poco, pero si algo no consentía es que alguien se metiese con ella por ser la más pequeña o la más bajita.

-¿Quién es esa? – Sakura seguía clavándole la mirada en la nuca.  
-¿No conoces a Hyuga Hinata? – Preguntó Karin. - ¿La guitarrista del "Sharingan"? – Le pasó una revista, mostrándole la primera plana. En ella salían el chico pelirrojo, otros dos chicos y ella. – Es una chica muy conocida por aquí.  
-… Pues ese patético proyecto de chica necesita una paliza urgentemente.

Sonrió orgullosa. Si algo iba a disfrutar seria hacerle la vida imposible.

* * *

_**NA: **__¡Sogpgesa! (Como diría Phillipe xD). Aquí estoy con una nueva conti. Me pareció un buen regalo de Navidad y una forma de desearles FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (por adelantado)._

_El motivo del adelanto es que voy a estar de viaje unos días. En realidad me vuelvo al hospital y no se muy bien cuando regresaré, así que les dejo este capi para que se entretengan y prometo colgar otra conti a mi regreso (esta vez, planeo volver locas a las enfermeras para que me echen de allí a patadas muhahahah)._

_**ATENCIÓN**__: Las canciones utilizadas. La primera es "Animals", de Nickelback (La del ensayo al principio del capi. La segunda (El rap que cantan Shikamaru y Kankuro y algo modificada para que los nombres de los de la banda apareciesen), se llama "Gnomos verdes". Esta última les aseguro que no la encontraran en ningún sitio. La razón es simple; la persona que la escribió y la canta, es un chico de mi barrio que rapea._

* * *

HinataShakugan-15, Fiffy20, sakuya-des, hyuuga, flordezereso, love-isaq, Mari-chan Uchiuga, Miyazawa-san, Miyazawa-san, Inmis, Hiromi-kun, ETOLPLOW-KUN, alexandra, Ridesh, Airi-Hyuga, complete-Stranger, Yukari-Miki-chan, Daiia, Kairi-Sparda.

Lamento no poder contestar los reviews. Gracias a todo/as por dejar uno y por leer ^^

* * *

_· __**R**__eviews onegai __·_


	6. Planes

_**~ Todo queda en familia**__ (SasuHina)  
__**Genero:**__ Humor/Romance  
__**Categoría:**__ M  
__**Aviso:**__ Este fic es Anti-Sakura. Contendrá bastantes bromas pesadas y alto nivel en lemon y lime. Naruto no me pertenece y Sasuke tampoco… aun, solo la trama de la historia._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Todo queda en familia**__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
- **__Planes__** –**_

* * *

_No es el plan lo que importa,  
sino la planificación.  
- __**Anónimo -**_

* * *

Apretó la falda de su traje nerviosa. No era la primera vez que su hijo menor cambiaba de escuela, pero se sentía incomoda en aquel enorme despacho. Había varios diplomas colgados de las paredes y varias fotos junto a trofeos.

Creyó reconocer a la hija mayor de su marido en dos de ella. Una en la que se veía junto al equipo de atletismo, con una medalla colgada de su fino cuello. La camisa de tirantes y el corto pantalón llevaban el escudo del centro escolar.  
La otra foto le costó reconocerla. Era una adorable niña pequeña, de unos cinco o seis años. Llevaba un pequeño tutú blanco y estaba totalmente roja, mientras sus pequeños y delgados bracitos sostenían una copa con la figura de una bailarina.

También había visto a Hanabi junto a otro grupo de alumnos. La castaña portaba una cámara de fotos y tras ella había una enorme exposición realmente bonita. Hanabi estaba siendo abrazada por la espalda por el profesor de arte y otras compañeras.

-Lamento la tardanza. – Una mujer rubia entró y se sentó frente a ella. – Soy la directora Tsunade. ¿Prefiere que la llame por su apellido o por el apellido Hyuga?  
-… Hyuga está bien. – Dijo sonrojándose. Aun no se acostumbraba a utilizar su nuevo apellido. – Mi marido y yo le estamos muy agradecidos por haber encontrado una plaza para nuestros hijos con tan poco tiempo de aviso. Verá… estamos atravesando una época algo difícil… - Trató de explicarse.  
-No la entiendo. – La mujer apoyó su barbilla en sus manos. Sus ojos brillaban con vida, en un color parecido al del trigo seco.  
-Mi marido y yo acabamos de casarnos… Nuestros hijos no tienen ningún parentesco entre sí y… no se llevan del todo bien. – La Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.  
-¿Viven en la misma casa?  
-Por supuesto. Tratamos de que dejen de lado sus diferencias y aprendan a convivir.  
-… La base de este instituto es la convivencia y el respeto. No le prometo nada porque no puedo controlar al cien por cien a todos los alumnos, pero le aseguro que aprenderán a convivir. Solo déjemelos a mi...

Se levantó y le ofreció la mano a la morena. Esta la imitó y la conversación quedó zanjada. Salió del despacho a toda prisa y corrió al aparcamiento del centro. Dentro de unos veinte minutos tenia que estar en la empresa o su secretaria comenzaría a llamarla de una forma histérica.

* * *

Miró con desespero su hoja de examen. No era otra cosa que una de esas pruebas iniciales en las que se evaluaban los conocimientos del alumno, pero al fin y al cabo contaban para nota.

El profesor se sentó en su escritorio, sobre la mesa y los miró con fastidio, como si tuviese millones de cosas que hacer más importantes que estar cuidando a esa panda de niños. Miró el reloj de pared y suspiró.

-Chicos… voy a fumarme un cigarrillo. – Anunció Asuma. – Espero que no hagan ninguna tontería.

Se levantó y caminó fuera del aula. Se escuchó el sonido de sus zapatos por el desértico pasillo y él se pasó la mano por los cabellos castaños, aliviado. Se levantó en silencio y sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo, mirando el reflejo de la figura del profesor.

-¡Clase! – Chilló en un murmullo. – Tenemos exactamente ocho minutos y cincuenta y seis segundos. – Todos los alumnos comenzaron a sacar los libros y los apuntes, dispuestos a copiar. – Recordad que si cae uno caemos todos.

Vio a Hinata levantarse de su silla y alcanzar su examen. Volvió a su mesa y sacó dos bolígrafos, escribiendo con sus dos manos y rellenando la hoja de su amigo y la de ella.

-¿Desde cuando hacéis esto? – Kiba giró su cabeza en dirección a Sasuke.  
-Desde hace un año. – Murmuró. – Estas pruebas son fastidiosas y siempre las hacen a la vuelta de cualquier tipo de vacaciones. – Volvió a mirar por el espejo, vigilando el pasillo. – Cada uno se trae sus apuntes y uno vigila. Siempre suelo ser yo y Hinata hace mi examen.  
-¿Nunca os pillan? – levantó una ceja. El piercing plateado brilló.  
-… Para algo vigilo. – Dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Se fijó en la hoja del Uchiha. Llena y con todas las preguntas respondidas. Supuso que ese chico tenia que ser muy listo o que se había pasado la noche estudiando, aunque optó por la primera opción. Estaba casi seguro de que él no podía haber estudiado después de beber lo que bebió la noche anterior.

Miró de refilón a Gaara, copiando directamente del libro junto a Naruto. Ino se había arremangado las mangas, copiando lo que había apuntado en su brazo. Temari hacia lo mismo que ella, solo que copiaba de una de sus piernas. Shikamaru se mantenía dormido sobre la mesa, con algunas respuestas contestadas. Él nunca las contestaba todas, solo las justas para aprobar. Realmente era vago…

Vio el reflejo del pasillo, desierto. Miró nuevamente su reloj y vio que faltaba un minuto y medio para que Asuma regresara. Hinata el examen del Inozuka sobre la mesa del chico y volvió a su lugar. Se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana.

-¡Falta un minuto! – Avisó.

Varias personas aceleraron el ritmo, escribiendo más deprisa, casi como desesperados.  
En el pasillo apareció Asuma, peinando con los dedos su pequeña barba y sus cabellos oscuros.

-¡Abortar! ¡Abortar!

Corrió silenciosamente hacia su silla y se sentó. Sus compañeros guardaron los libros y toda clase de puntes en el cajo de la mesa y clavaron sus miradas en el examen, tratando de disimular.  
El hombre entró en el aula y los miró con detenimiento. Algunos seguían escribiendo, otros se dedicaban a dormir como el vago del Nara y otros se entretenían. Miró el reloj, la clase casi llegaba a su fin.

-Quien halla acabado que me entregue el examen y salga.

Varios alumnos hicieron lo que había dicho y le entregaron la hoja, saliendo del aula. Puso especial interés en recibir algunos exámenes. En verdad, el de Hyuga Hinata era el que más le interesaba. Ella era una alumna a la que habían adelantado un año por su inteligencia y siempre le gustaba corregir su examen. También le intrigaban las pruebas de Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura por ser nuevos alumnos.

-Disculpen. –Shizune asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Era la secretaria de la directora y la psicóloga del centro. Miró las cabezas de los adolescentes hasta que dio con la azulada. - ¿Podrían acompañarme Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata?

Los dos chicos se miraron, como reclamándose algo que él otro no sabia. Se levantaron y entregaron su examen, siguiendo a la castaña fuera del aula.  
Hinata se enderezó, tratando de parecer un poco más alta para encarar a la mujer. Sasuke simplemente apoyó su espalda en la pared.

-Tengo entendido que ambos sois hermanastros. – Comentó. – Estoy haciendo las fichas escolares y quería saber que apellido prefieren usar en ellas.  
-Uchiha. – El chico la fulminó con la mirada.  
-Hyuga. – La voz de la ojiblanca fue más dulce.  
-… De acuerdo. – Suspiró. – Pueden volver a la clase. Una cosa más Hinata, ¿Has pedido tu expediente para algo?  
-… Ie.  
-Oh… se me habrá traspapelado. – La mujer sonrió por cortesía y desapareció. Los dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente sin llegar a comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Hinata se llevó el pulgar a la boca y lo mordió. _¿Por qué su expediente había desaparecido?_  
-¿Algún problema? – Gaara apareció detrás de ella.  
-Ninguno. – Se apresuró a decir la chica. - ¿Y los demás?  
-Los esperaremos en el comedor. – Sai sonrió. – Por cierto Uchiha-san, no nos presentaron, soy Sai.  
-Hmp…

* * *

Sus ojos verdes se pasearon los las diferentes hojas. Había sacado el expediente de la oficina de la psicóloga del centro. En realidad no le había costado mucho, había esperado a que se diera la vuelta para archivar sus datos y lo había robado, más tarde lo devolvería a su lugar.

Todo lo que había averiguado es que Hinata tenía un año menos que los demás. Al parecer le habían adelantado un curso después de que demostrara estar capacitada para ello mediante un examen de nivel superior…

-Te he traído algo de comer. – Karin se sentó junto a ella en la mesa del fondo. Le entregó su bandeja de comida con un zumo y una pequeña ensalada.  
-Aquí no pone nada de esa zorra. – Masculló. – ¿Que sabes tú de ella?  
-Bueno… - La pelinaranja dio un sorbo a su batido. – Nunca se le ha conocido un novio públicamente… siempre está con los chicos de la banda y conoce a muchas personas… - Meditó. – Tiene un primo que estudia medicina y sabe varios idiomas. Tengo entendido que toca a espaldas de su padre, por lo visto este no aprueba lo que hace…  
-¿Algo más? – Sus ojos verdes brillaron.  
-Mira Sakura… Si quieres información recurre a la fuente.

La Haruno la miró con fastidio. Su prima era realmente estúpida. De momento podía utilizar la información que sabia, más tarde podría sacarle algún par de cosas a algún chico que se dejase manipular.

* * *

Había veces en las que llegaba a preguntarse hasta donde llegaba la cordura de la gente que la rodeaba. Dudaba tan siquiera que existiese, aunque esperaba que si. Aquel momento era uno de esos donde sabia que ninguno de sus dos amigos tenia dos dedos de frente.

Ahí estaban Naruto y Kiba, frente a ella. Los dos estaban colgados de la canasta, dándose patadas y averiguando quien aguantaba más el masoquismo. Suspiró con vergüenza.  
La clase de gimnasia había empezado y la mayoría de los alumnos andaban corriendo de un lado para otro mientras el profesor llegaba al gimnasio. Ella, simplemente estaba en una pared, apoyada en las barras metálicas y estirando.  
Una de sus piernas estaba apoyada en la barra de madera mientras ella doblaba su cuerpo y se tocaba con los dedos la punta de la deportiva blanca.

-¿Has hecho ballet? – Giró su rostro, encontrándose con ese par de ojos negros tan irritantes.  
-Durante unos años. – Le restó importancia y cambió de pierna, estirando la otra. – Okasan bailaba… y yo quería ser como ella.  
-… Ya veo… - Sasuke se encogió de hombros, apoyándose en la pared junto a ella, observando sus delicados movimientos. – Mi padre me obligó a hacer Karate durante un tiempo. – Comentó, tratando de iniciar una conversación. – Más tarde lo dejé y me apunté a boxeo.  
-En esta escuela hay un club de boxeo. – Hinata lo miró seria. – Temari está en el grupo femenino… Si quieres entrar, habla con ella. Podría decírselo al profesor que lo organiza.  
-… Tal vez lo haga.

El pelinegro sintió una de las manos de la joven agarrarle la camisa y tirar de ella. Con un suave "ayúdame" le indicó que estuviese quieto. Subió su delgada pierna hasta que el tobillo femenino tocó su hombro, algo bastante difícil para una persona de su pequeña estatura.

-Normalmente me ayuda Gaara, pero aun no ha salido…

Le pareció que trataba de disculparse por utilizarlo como mueble, pero no le importó. Nunca hubiese imaginado esa elasticidad en una persona y por un momento, se la imaginó haciendo un enredo con todo su cuerpo. La imagen le pareció cómica.  
No se dio cuenta cuando la chica cambió de posición para estirar los músculos de la otra extremidad ni cuando le indicó que ya podía moverse.

-¡"Elastic-girl"! ¡Sasuke! – Kiba levantó la mano desde la otra parte del aula. – Venid, vamos a hacer los grupos.  
-¡Jugamos a fútbol! – Gritó emocionado el Uzumaki.

El Uchiha caminó junto a la peliazul. Pudo distinguir a un hombre de mayor edad, pelo negro y enormes cejas. Llevaba una maya verde de un aspecto bastante ridículo, por no decir que era de esas de las que te entraban ganas de encerrar a la persona en una habitación y darle una pistola para que él mismo rematara la faena.

-¡Bien chicos! – Gritó. - ¡Soy Gai-sensei, para los que no me conozcan! – Levantó su brazo con el símbolo de la victoria en sus dedos y sonrió, mostrando la brillantez de sus dientes. – Primero vamos a correr un poco, jugareis al "Pilla-pilla" para calentar músculos.

Lanzó un par de petos que fueron atrapados por Hinata, Kiba y una chica castaña con dos extraños conguitos en la cabeza. Tronó su silbato y todos comenzaron a correr, huyendo de las personas que podían pillarlos.

Sasuke observó como todos trataban de ocultarse desesperadamente, mientras que él y Gaara se mantenían inmóviles a un lado del gimnasio. Los dos miraban como cada uno de los que estaban ahí caían. Kiba había pillado a Naruto, la chica de cabellos rosas que se le había insinuado en la mañana y a Sai. La castaña había agarrado por los pelos la camisa de Ino y Shikamaru, más bien, se había dejado coger para no tener que correr. Hinata, por su parte, había atrapado a Kankuro, Temari y a Karin.

Kiba había tratado de cogerlo a él y al pelirrojo, pero estos habían sido demasiado rápidos para él. Habían corrido en la misma dirección y rápidamente lo habían dejado atrás, jadeando y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¡Hyuga! – El profesor llamó su atención con un grito. – Si atrapas a Gaara te pongo una buena nota, y si atrapas también a Sasuke, te apruebo la asignatura.

La ojiblanca sonrió feliz. Aquello había sido un incentivo para ella, casi como un juego. Gaara se tensó y miró al Uchiha de reojo, con un extraño brillo en los ojos verdosos.

-Corre. – Le ordenó.  
-¿Nani?  
-¡Que corras! – Lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y tiró de él, empujándolo en una dirección contraria a la suya.

Vio como en cuestión de segundos, su hermanastra había cruzado todo el gimnasio y casi estaba a su lado. Echó a correr tal y como el pelirrojo había dicho y la esquivó, despintándola y quitándose de en medio. La miró mientras corría tras de su otro amigo y en pocos segundos lo había atrapado, lanzándole el peto y este se lo había devuelto tirándoselo a la cara.  
Casi no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando la vio correr hacia él nuevamente. Debía admitirlo, Hinata era rápida, pero no tanto como él.

Cruzó el gimnasio y en un despiste se vio acorralado en una de las paredes, donde algunas colchonetas estaban tiradas por el suelo y había un pequeño banco de madera no muy difícil de saltar.  
Se impulsó, votando por encima de ella sin ninguna dificultad y trató de acelerar. Miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió. Hinata se había subido al banco y había saltado, colocándose más cerca de el y agarrando su hombro.

La chica se dejó caer al suelo exhausta y con ella, Sasuke calló. Los dos se tumbaron en el suelo y trataron de normalizar su respiración. El ojinegro notó los latidos de su corazón con fuerza, golpeando duramente en cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Hinata! ¡Eso es correr! ¡Dattebayo!  
-Lo… que es… es tocar… las narices… - Trató de decir el Uchiha entre jadeos, pero aquello solo fue audible para Hinata.  
-A lloriquear… a tu Okasan… - Lo contestó ella aun fatigada.

Lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, dándole a comprender que aquello era una de sus bromas en las que se metía con él.  
Se escuchaba de fondo los gritos del profesor y los halagos que dedicaba a los tres jóvenes, sobre todo a la Hyuga.

-Hinata, me gustaría que volvieras al club de atletismo. – El sensei tomaba notas mientras la miraba de reojo.  
-… Lo pensaré.  
-¿Yo también puedo entrar en atletismo?

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia la Haruno. Una fingida sonrisa adornaba sus finos labios y hacia destacar aun más el brillo labial. Era la única chica que había maquillada en aquella clase, a diferencia de Karin, que solo llevaba un poco de rimel.

* * *

Sonrió por el reciente chiste. No era la primera vez hacían aquello, pero siempre le causaba gracia. "A-suma-sensei el profesor de matemáticas". Realmente gracioso.  
Volvió a concentrarse en sacar los libros que tocaban para la siguiente clase y se acomodó la falda del uniforme mientras esperaba a Aika.

-¡Hanabi! – Llamó su atención. - ¿Tu onesan dará algún concierto pronto?  
-Pues… - Lo meditó durante largos segundos. – Se que toca en el "Kores" algunas noches, pero a nosotras no nos dejan entrar.  
-¿Y si falsificamos nuestros carnés? – Comentó audaz. Se sacudió los cortos cabellos negros y la miró, esperando su respuesta.  
-Hinata me mataría. Además, el portero me conoce y no me dejaría pasar.  
-Que fastidio…  
-¡Ustedes!

Aquella voz les dio escalofríos. Giraron sobre sus talones, temerosas de lo que se avecinaba. Anko-sensei las miraba fijamente, sobre todo a la castaña. Dio un par de zancadas no muy femeninas para alcanzarlas.

-A ver cuantos suelta… - Murmuró Aika. – Yo digo que siete.  
-…Once.  
-¡Gusanas! – _Uno…_ - ¡Deberían de estar en sus clases, par de estúpidas! – _Dos… - _¡Dejen de hacer el idiota y acudan a su aula! – _Tres…_  
-Íbamos hacia música. – Aika trató de darle conversación para que siguiera.  
-¡No quiero excusas par de mocosas! – _Cuatro…_ - ¡Si vuelvo a verlas por el pasillo hablando, les joderé las vidas! – _Cinco…_ - ¡Y tu, Hyuga! ¡Dile a tu hermana que si este año no se apunta a atletismo, yo misma la torturaré hasta que lo haga! ¡Las chicas que entreno son unas incompetentes! _- Seis…_ - … Estúpidas cucarachas… - _Siete…_ Aika miró a su amiga con una ceja levantada. Había contado los insultos y sorprendentemente, había acertado. Levantó la mano para que Hanabi le diera el billete. - ¡¿Qué no me oyeron, renacuajas?! - _Ocho…_ - ¡Lárguense antes de que convierta sus vidas en una basura! - _Nueve…_ - ¡Pandilla de niñatas estúpidas! – _Diez y Once…_

Aika se quedó con la boca abierta, viendo como la mujer se largaba y Hanabi le arrebataba el billete de las manos. La castaña sonrió feliz, ahora era cincuenta yenes más rica. Con eso, seguro que podía empezar a pagarle a Hinata por el libro que le pagó el día anterior.

-… ¿Por qué siempre aciertas? – La morena se quejó.  
-Es un don… No estoy orgullosa de ello.

Hanabi se encogió de hombros, riendo sin parar mientras echaba a correr hacia el aula de música, si tenia tiempo, iría en el segundo descanso a buscar a Hinata y le daría el dinero. Conociéndola, seguro que se había dejado la comida en casa y los cincuenta yenes le vendrían de perlas.

* * *

-¡Quita bicho! – La empujó para poder alcanzar los pinceles, pero el bote de pintura fucsia se estrelló en sus narices.  
-¡Quita plaga! – La chica se movió con agilidad, aprovechando su poca estatura y colándose por debajo de la ojiverde.  
-¡Hyuga! ¡Haruno! ¡Compórtense, por Kami! – Deidara-sensei las reprendió. Era uno de esos profesores que dejaba actuar libremente a sus alumnos siempre y cuando hubiese armonía entre ellos y tranquilidad para él. – Me obligaran a echarlas al pasillo.

Ante lo dicho, las dos jóvenes se serenaron. Hacia rato que habían vuelto de la clase de deportes. Habían jugado un partido de fútbol donde ella y Gaara habían aprovechado toda oportunidad para golpear a Sasuke, pero sorprendentemente, este se había devuelto un par de veces.  
Hinata se miró el muslo, levantando un poco la falda. Un enorme morado adornaba la parte interna de su pierna. _Aquello dolería durante días…_  
También había recibido un par de empujones por parte de la pelirrosa, y en algunos de ello, había caído al suelo, rodando sobre el verde césped. Después de eso, Temari la había obligado a colocarse de portera, mientras ella se encargaba de lo demás.

El timbre resonó y la ojiblanca recogió sus cosas. Salió disparada del aula, ignorando los gritos de Gaara y Kiba. Entró dentro de su clase, Octavo A, y caminó hasta las mesas de fondo.  
En ellas se sentaban Gaara y Sai. Delante, ella y Naruto, y frente a ellos, Kiba e Ino. En la otra parte de las mesas, Temari y Shikamaru estaban juntos. Enfrente se sentaban Kankuro y Tenten, y frente a estos, Sasuke y Shino.

Habían muchas más mesas, ocupadas por otros alumnos. Pero el final del aula, es decir, los lugares cercanos a la puerta y las ventanas, eran ocupados por ellos. Shino no formaba parte de la banda, pero era un caso especial.  
Algunas veces había ido con ellos y era un tipo callado, pero observador. A Hinata le caía bien.

Dejó sus libros y se apresuró a ir a la biblioteca. Quería ver si encontraba un libro relacionado con el arte del siglo XV. Había leído una de las novelas de su hermana, y la descripción de los monumentos le había encantado.  
Lo cierto es que quería ver si había alguna novela en la librería del centro y ver si alguna le gustaba para solicitar el llevársela a su casa un par de días.

Abrió la puerta y entró. _Silencio… Soledad y silencio_. A decir verdad, nunca venia nadie por ahí, solo en época de exámenes.  
Se apresuró a sortear las estanterías y buscar con sus ojos algún titulo interesante. Se sorprendió de no verse sola. Había un chico de cabellos rojos. Casi lo había confundido con Gaara, pero sus ojos le habían hecho reconocerlo. Eran de un tono café, casi como el chocolate liquido.

_Chocolate…_ Su estomago rugió ante el pensamiento. Se puso roja al escuchar la pequeña risa del chico y salió corriendo de la biblioteca sin haber buscado lo que quería. Primero comería, para evitar más incidentes de este tipo, y después buscaría el libro.

-¡Hinata! – Hanabi corrió hacia ella por el pasillo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le cuestionó. – Sabes que el pasillo de los del último curso está prohibido para los de tu edad.

La castaña buscó en el bolsillo de su uniforme y le pasó un billete. La ojiblanca la miró como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas y cogió el billete, mirándola con extrañeza.

-¿De donde lo has sacado?  
-No te metas en mis negocios. – Levantó la barbilla con orgullo. – Solo hice una apuesta y gané. Así puedo empezar a pagarte por el libro.  
-Valla… arigato. – Contestó la mayor, pasándole los dedos por los cabellos.  
-Supuse que al salir de casa tan rápido, te habías olvidado el dinero para la comida. – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco por lo que dijo Hanabi. - ¿He acertado? – Preguntó pícara.  
-… Hai.  
-¿Te espero para volver a casa?  
-Ie. – Hinata sacudió su cabeza. – Quiero ir a mirar una cosa, pero prometo no llegar tarde.

Se agachó lo suficiente como para regalarle un beso n la frente y caminó por el pasillo. Hanabi se quedó mirándola, preguntándose que tendría que mirar. Estaba preocupada por ella.  
Últimamente estaba más triste de lo normal, y no era para menos. _¿Pero cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Medio año? ¡Ya era hora de que lo superase!_  
Sacudió su cabeza con frustración y suspiró. Los problemas se le venían encima y era demasiado pequeña como para arreglárselas sola.

* * *

Salió del coche, cerrando con fuerza la puerta. Itachi había ido a recogerlos después de las clases y habían tenido que espera casi una hora a que la menor de los Hyuga apareciese. Estúpida niñata.  
Caminó por el jardín, pisando la hierba a su paso y dejando las marcas de sus pies. Estaba de muy mal humor. Su día no había sido de todo bueno y se lo debía a Gaara. Puede que un poco a Hinata, pero en especial, al Sabaku no.

Tenía la esperanza de que todo mejorara. De que ocurriese algo que compensara todo el suplicio en el que se había convertido el día, pero tal vez, Kami andaba ocupado.  
En su lugar, se encontró a Hiashi y Mikoto sentados en el sofá. Parecía ver una película, eso si olvidara el dato de que estaban bazuqueándose y tocándose fogosamente.  
Sintió nauseas y ganas de estrangular a aquel hombre.

-¡Otosan! – Hanabi fue la primera que gritó.

Los dos adultos se separaron inmediatamente, cubriéndose con la manta que descansaba en las piernas de ambos. Ahora, solo se les veía los ojos y el pelo. Hanabi no paraba de gritar incoherencias y balbucear hasta que consiguió enrojecer y entristecer a la Uchiha, mientras su padre se ponía rojo de cólera.  
_Si señores…_ pensó. _Aquel día, no era su día._

* * *

Caminaba sonriente por la calle. Había ido a una heladería a solicitar trabajo y la dueña se lo había dado. Nada podía irle mal en aquel momento.  
La mujer en cuestión, tenia apenas unos años más que ella y resultaba que la había visto tocar. Cuando se enteró que solicitaba el trabajo que ofrecía, se lo dio encantada, e incluso se ofreció a hacerle un horario especial para que no faltase a los ensayos.

Al final había hecho un gran trato. Ella se llevaba helado gratis a casa para su hermana, otosan y Mikoto, y a cambio, le daba a su jefa dos entradas en zona VIP para cuando tocase su banda.  
Tendría que hablar con Jiraya, el dueño del _Kores_, para que se las diese.

-¡Hanabi! – Gritó al entrar a casa mientras se quitaba los zapatos con los pies. - ¡Tengo una sorpresa! – Caminó descalza por la casa hasta entrar a la cocina. Dejó su mochila sobre una silla y dejó los helados sobre el banco de mármol. Los guardaría para que no se deshiciesen. - ¡Hanabi! – Volvió a insistir.  
-¿Qué pasa? – Mikoto asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.  
-Traje helados.

La última palabra fue un detonante para la mujer. Se abalanzó sobre la bolsa y revisó el contenido. _Fresa, menta, chocolate, vainilla, strachatela…_  
Se relamió los labios y cogió uno de chocolate mientras iba a por una cuchara para comer de la tarrina.

-¿De donde lo has sacado? – Sus ojos negros brillaban como los de un niño.  
-De mi nuevo trabajo. – Anuncio. – Me dan helados gratis por unos pases VIP en un local del centro. – Omitió el detalle de que los pases eran para ver tocar a su grupo. Si su Otosan se enteraba, seguro que se armaba un buen escándalo.

Un grito masculino se escuchó. Parecía venir del salón, y cuando Hanabi entró hecha un manojo de nervios y tratando de ocultarse tras las dos mujeres, confirmaron que la culpa de tal berrido había sido suya.  
Itachi entro cogiéndose el estomago. Le estaba saliendo un enorme moretón en la zona de las costillas y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sin embargo, contenía las lágrimas como un hombre.

-¡Voy a matarte! – Declaró.  
-¡Itachi! ¡Tranquilízate! – Exigió su madre.  
-¡Esa niñata me ha lanzado la escultura del salón encima! – Le mostró las costillas a su madre para que pudiese ver el morado. Comenzaba a tornarse rojo, con unas pequeños puntitos rojos, signo de una pequeña hemorragia interna.  
-¡¿Qué tu has hecho que?! – Hinata encaró a la menor.  
-¡La madre que te parió! – Insultó el Uchiha. Se incorporó y salió de la cocina gritando. - ¡Cuando encuentre tu colección de "Barbie's" les rapo el pelo! ¡Loca!

La menor se tapó los labios, horrorizada con el simple hecho de imaginarlo. Hinata sabia porque. Esas muñecas eran el tesoro más preciado de la castaña. Algunas hasta fueron de ella de pequeña y todas tenían algo en común; se las había regalado Okasan.

Hinata tomó un helado, sin fijarse en el que era y salió disparada detrás del Uchiha. Logró interceptarlo a mitad de la escalera y se coló delante de él, frenando su ascenso.

-¡Itachi! – Pretendió hacerse la encontradiza pero no lo logró.  
-Aparta, tengo que hacer de peluquero. – Gruñó.  
-Itachi onegai… - Sus ojos blancos brillaron junto con las súplica y consiguió frenar al castaño. - ¿Un helado? – Le ofreció uno de sabor vainilla. – Tal vez así… el dolor se le pase un poquito. – Murmuró como una niña pequeña. – Y si olvidas lo que pasó yo puedo ser tu enfermera.

La sonrisa femenina lo deslumbró un par de segundos. Trató de alejar de su mente la imagen de la Hyuga vestida con una batita corta y sexy y con unas ligas blancas, como esos disfraces que salían en las películas porno. _Decidido, _se dijo, _conocer a Deidara no había sido buena idea._

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Hiashi entró a la cocina. - ¿De donde has sacado esto, Hinata?  
-¡Otosan! – La chica bajó de las escaleras, dejando solo al Uchiha quien la seguía lentamente. – Entré a trabajar en la heladería que hay cerca del colegio y me dieron todo esto. – Sonrió.  
-… ¿No habían de nata? – El hombre preguntó fastidiado viendo todos los sabores.  
-Desagradecido. – Su hija lo miró con rencor fingido.  
-La próxima vez, trae alguno que me guste.  
-¡Eh! – Se quejó. - ¡Que no son gratis!  
-¡Tacaña!

Sasuke entró en la cocina y cogió uno de strachatela. Buscó una cuchara y se llevó una buena porción a la boca. Lo saboreó y volvió a llevarse otra cucharada a los labios. Una sonrisa ladina los adornó. Puede que después de todo, su día no fuese tan malo.

Mikoto salió de la cocina, concentrada en su postre y sin darse cuenta de que Hiashi la esperaba apoyado en la pared. Sin que se diese cuenta, la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hasta sí, dándole un beso en los labios y manchando los suyos con chocolate.  
Aquello no pasó desapercibido para los cuatro menores.

Itachi y Hinata apretaron sus puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos. Sasuke dejó de comer y arrojó el helado a la basura, murmurando maldiciones y desapareciendo por la puerta del jardín. Hanabi por su parte, se quedó mirándolos fijamente, ausente a todo lo que pasaba y concentrándose en no derramar ni una lagrima.

-… ¿Estas bien? – Su hermana le acarició el hombro, tratando de consolarla.  
-Ie… - confesó. – Desde que Otosan sale con esa mujer, no hay ni una foto de Okasan por la casa, es como si la hubiese olvidado… - Sollozó. – Hasta la foto que había en su dormitorio ha desaparecido.

Hinata la abrazó, acariciando la cabeza y murmurándole palabras de aliento. La pequeña hundió su rostro en el pecho de la ojiblanca y lloró amargamente durante un rato. Finalmente, sus lágrimas cesaron y de sus labios, surgieron las palabras más inteligentes que Hinata pudo escuchar de su hermana.

-Tengo una idea… pero necesitaremos la ayuda de los Uchihas. – Se pasó la manga por la nariz y continuó. – Voy a por unas cosas, llévalos a la casa del árbol.

* * *

Itachi bufó fastidiado. Llevaba diez minutos sentado en aquel sofá mugriento mientras esperaba a Hanabi. Hinata lo había buscado y le había convencido para ir a aquel lugar. No entendía como alguien como ella podía estar sentada en el suelo. Las hojas secas, ramas y tierra cubrían el suelo de madera. Y estar a unos tres metros de altura, no le inspiraban ninguna confianza.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! – Hanabi asomó la cabeza mientras subía por la escalera. – Traje al amargado. – Anunció.

Un gruñido se escuchó tras de ella, justo antes de que la cabeza de Sasuke apareciese junto con la de su hermana. Hinata les tendió la mano y les ayudó a subir, continuando sentada en el suelo y cruzada de piernas.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque la reunión familiar? – Se notaba el sarcasmo en la voz del Uchiha menor.  
-Lo he estado pensando mucho… - Murmuró la menor de los Hyugas. – Y es hora de que hagamos una tregua.  
-¡De eso nada! – Los dos Uchihas las miraron como si estuviesen locas.  
-A mi me parece una buena idea. – Hinata sonrió.  
-… Y yo que pensaba que tú eras la sensata. – Itachi le golpeó la frente.  
-Nosotros no nos llevamos bien y a nuestros padres no les importa. – Recordó. – Nos apuntan al mismo colegio, nos obligan a volver juntos, a salir juntos…  
-Pretenden que seamos una familia. – Hanabi acabó por su hermana. – Lo que tenemos que hacer no es llevarnos bien o mal entre nosotros, sino hacer que ellos se lleven mal.

Sasuke torció los labios. Puede que algo de razón y lógica hubiese en las palabras de aquellas dos molestias. _¿Pero unirse? No… ni siquiera eran capaces de estar en la misma habitación sin sentir las ganas de matarse entre ellos… así que la idea de trabajar juntos, mejor la dejaban en otro plano._

-No me parece tan mala idea. – Itachi asintió con la cabeza.  
-Yo no pienso unirme con vosotras. – Sasuke sacudió su cabeza. - ¿Os estáis escuchando? Nunca nos hemos llevado bien. – Se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos. – Itachi es un idiota. Hanabi un prototipo en miniatura de cámara de video y Hinata es una roquera lesbiana. Nunca nos llevaremos bien entre nosotros.  
-¿Lesbiana? – Itachi palideció.  
-Prénsalo Sasuke. – La peliazul lo miró fijamente. – Es nuestra única oportunidad. Puede que la ultima. No perdemos nada por intentarlo.

No supo si era su expresión esperanzada, el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos o toda ella en si. Pero su imagen le hizo recapacitar. _Separar a sus padres era un objetivo que tenían en común… así que puede que por una vez en la ida, se pusieran de acuerdo._

-… ¿Y como lo hacemos? – Murmuró resignado.  
- Itachi. – La mayor lo miró alegre. – Acompaña a Hanabi a la cocina y haz todo lo que ella te diga. Onegai, no discutan. – Suplicó.  
-Está bien. – El chico se levantó su bajó por la pequeña escalera, seguido de Hanabi.  
-¿Y tu y yo? – El pelinegro levantó una ceja.  
-Ayúdame con esto.

Señaló un pequeño baúl de madera. Demasiado viejo y cubierto de polvo. Hinata lo abrió y comenzó a pasarle papeles hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su uniforme y sonrió.

-Este collar era de mi madre. – Le informó. – Otosan se lo regaló cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Se lo voy a regalar a tu Okasan.  
-Se enfadará. – Sentenció.  
-O puede que no. – Le sacó la lengua, como si fuese un niño pequeño y volvió a guardar todos los papeles en su sitio. Arrinconó el baúl y se levantó. – Una ultima cosa.  
-¿Hmp? – La miró sacudirse el polvo de la falda

Hinata se acercó a él, poniéndose de puntillas. Apenas le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla, así que cogió la corbata mal anudada y tiró de ella, obligándolo a encorvarse para quedar a su altura. La respiración femenina rozó el cuello del Uchiha y un pequeño estremecimiento lo alertó.

-… Nunca confirmé que fuese lesbiana. – Le alejó de él y lo miró con una sonrisa. – Píenselo.

* * *

Hanabi asomó la cabeza otra pez por la escalera. Escuchaba a Hiashi y Mikoto subir las escaleras en silencio. Miró a Itachi una vez más, asegurándose de que todo estaba preparado.  
Cuando consideró oportuno, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza. El pelinegro se dedico a revolverle los cabellos con cariño fingido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Hiashi los miró incrédulo, con desconfianza.  
-¡Otosan! – Los dos se separaron de una forma nerviosa. – Es que… veras…  
-Hanabi me pidió perdón por el accidente que provocó. – Itachi sonrió y le cogió la mano. – Me ha prometido no volverlo a hacer.  
-Es que he estado muy agobiada con los exámenes de inicio y todas las pruebas. – Se justificó. – Y sin querer… lo pagué con él.

Ambos adultos miraban a los menores incrédulos. Observaron a los chicos subir la escalera cogidos de la mano mientras Itachi se ofrecía a ayudarla con algunas asignaturas. Mikoto miró a su marido y sacudió su cabeza. _Algo había pasado y se lo había perdido._

* * *

Bufó exasperado. Era la tercera vez que el móvil de Hinata sonaba en menos de veinte minutos. La chica lo miró molesta y volvió a colgar sin siquiera contestar. Lo dejó sobre el banco y continuó.

-La idea es que mi padre se enfade cuando vea este collar. Antes le tenia mucho aprecio y si lo ve en Mikoto y sabe que se lo dimos nosotros, intentará castigarnos pero tu Okasan nos defenderá… Ella es una mujer muy protec…

El móvil volvió a sonar. Irritado por todo aquello. El Uchiha lo cogió y lo lanzó contra la pared de la cocina. Varias teclas saltaron por los aires y el móvil entero se descompuso por el tremendo golpe.  
Hinata palideció. Se lanzó al suelo, recogiendo los pedazos del móvil y tratando de recomponerlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era inútil, miró a Sasuke, queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada.

-¡¿Tienes algún problema?! – Le gritó. Se levantó y trató de golpear al pelinegro, pero este la cogió de las muñecas.  
-Acabo de deshacerme de mi problema. – Le contestó con sorna.

La chica trató de soltarse, queriendo asestarle un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula pero se paró en seco. En un impulso, se abrazó al pecho del chico. El ojinegro se quedó paralizado, con los brazos extendidos sin saber que hacer.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Mikoto entró asustada. Los vio abrazados, levantó una ceja y continuó. – He escuchado un grito…  
-Sasuke es un cielo. – Hinata lo miró con los ojos brillantes. – Le preocupa mi lugar de trabajo, dice que ha visto a unos chicos con pintas raras merodear cerca de la heladería… y que va a venir a recogerme todos los días.

Hinata sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Sasuke lo hacia también, pero en el interior, ambos sabían que lo que Hinata havia dicho era por fastidiarlo por haber destrozado su móvil.  
Sasuke cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza a la Hyuga contra su pecho, queriendo estrangularla de una forma disimulada. _Aquel trato había supuesto su ruina._

* * *

Phillipe miró la pantalla de su móvil. Al parecer, Hinata seguía sin responder. Debía de estar haciendo algo muy importante como para contestar o puede que no lo hubiese escuchado. Sacudió su cabeza y guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
Miró por ultima vez la pantalla del ordenador, la conversación no es que fuese muy animada, así que apagó la ventanita y la pantalla del ordenador.

Sabia que como aquello saliese a la luz, iba a suponer el fin de la confianza que los demás le tenían. Durante casi un año había callado aquel terrible secreto…  
La presión y la angustia le carcomían el interior, pero no había nada que hacer. La decisión no era suya.

* * *

_**NA: **__¡Hola! Aquí una conti. Espero que les guste y que disfruten leyendo. Como ven, las cosas empiezan a tomar un curso definido. El capitulo es algo más largo, para compensarles por los otras que fueron algo más cortos.  
Voy a estar ocupada durante un tiempo. Tengo un nuevo proyecto entre manos (nada que ver con fics, aunque también tengo ideas para nuevas historias, el tema es otro). Espero que sean pacientes, no se cuando volveré a escribir, demo mi vida y mi casa parecen un campo de batalla que ni la guerra de sucesión (gomen por la comparación, pero tengo el libro de historia abierto y estoy estudiando, o al menos, intentándolo ^^')_

_Les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que habrá en la próxima conti:_

_-_

_-_

_-Esta roto… - Murmuró mientras cogía el marco. Lo examinó con cuidado mientras una pequeña capa de tristeza inundaba sus ojos.  
-No te preocupes. – Hinata se lo arrebató de las manos y observó el daño. – En mi habitación tengo un pegamento de la "Barbie" súper chulo, y además tiene purpurina. – Sabía que aquello era una broma y que trataba de hacerle sonreír. – Veras que bonito queda._

_-_

_-_

_-¡Alto macarra! – El grito de Gaara se escuchó en todo el jardín. Hinata se puso rígida y pálida, consciente de que no había podido escabullirse de lo que le esperaba. - ¡¿Que se supone que haces?!  
-Lo que pasa… - Trató de inventarse algo, pero no se le ocurrían las ideas. – Es que… ¡Anda! – Encontró su salvación. - ¡Una mariquita!_

_-_

_-_

_-¡Que alegría que hallas venido a visitarnos! – Hiashi abrazó a la mujer mientras le pasaba las manos por la espalda. – Deja que te presente a Mikoto.  
-¡Seguro que es encantadora! – La mujer habló demasiado fuerte.  
-¡Obasan! – Hinata llamó la atención de la mayor. - ¡Tu sordera no tiene nada que ver con nosotros! – Le recordó mientras las personas que la rodeaban reían de forma disimulada._

_-_

_-_

* * *

_**RebeKyuubi**__**: **__No creo que mis historias queden interesantes, a decir verdad, me esfuerzo para no dejar ningún cabo suelto antes de acabar la conti xD. Como ves, ya empiezan a llevarse mejor, si es que puede llamarse así xD, aunque pronto todos van a acostumbrarse a Sasuke, hasta Gaara. Itachi es un malvado… pero que seria de Hanabi si nadie la molestara? Itachi es crucial xD. ¿Se te antojó un aliento de Dragón? *o*. Yo los he probado y saben muy bien. Aunque en mi ciudad, solo los sirven en un sitio -.-'. Mi estancia en el hospital acabó, al menos hasta dentro de un tiempo ^^, pero cuando vuelva, torturaré a las enfermeras kukukuk_

_**Bella Uchija**__**:**__ Me alegra que te gusten mis fics. Gracias =) y espero que la conti sea de tu agrado ^^_

_**chiiiachan**__: Me alegra que te guste la historia. Hinata es parecida a ti? También a mi (en cierto modo xD) Espero que te guste esta conti ^^_

_**Sayuri Koitsumi**__**:**__ Bueno, Gaara y Hinata van a ir aceptando a Sasuke, a regañadientes, pero lo harán xD. Sobre el drama de "él"… no puedo decir nada por el momento, eso tendrá que esperar. El tema de la culpabilidad de Phillipe, se explicará mucho más tarde, aunque esa culpabilidad no tiene nada que ver con el "incidente" (por así llamarlo). Como ves, Sasuke acaba de tener una respuesta sobre sus sospechas para con Hinata, así que de momento, el tema queda zanjado xD Me alegra que te gusten las canciones. Kakashi como fotógrafo va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza, sobre todo para Hinata y Sasuke xD._

_**Sofitcard:**__ si, van rebelándose cosas importantes, aunque la gran bomba apareceré más tarde xD. Gaara y Hinata se van a suavizar con Sasuke, pero esto no hará que su idea de vengarse quede olvidada kukuk. Sakura va a ser más que nefasta. Por su culpa van a aparecer muchos problemas y desgracias, aunque algunos no acabaran tan mal xD_

_**hyuuga:**__ me alegra que te guste la conti y espero que esta también te guste =)_

_**AngiieHyuuga**__**:**__ me alegra que te guste el fic y la música. Sasuke y Hinata van a empezar a formalizarse, así que las bromas no aparecerán tan seguido de ahora en adelante ^^'_

_**kamiry hatake**__: Bueno, siento que a las fans de Sasuke les guste ver algo más arriesgado y atrevido, pero teniendo en cuenta que este fic está basado en una historia real y que no hay nada de arriesgado en una banda (salvo que a alguien se le escape una baqueta o a alguien se le caiga el micrófono), no puedo añadir nada de acción, aunque tampoco lo haría. Cada personaje está descrito como es realmente en la vida, así que cambiar algo de Sasuke o añadir cosas, cambiaria totalmente el curso de la historia. Lo siento de veras, siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias, pero no voy a cambiar nada de la personalidad de Sasuke, gomen._

_**Sasumi-hyuga**__**:**__ Kakashi va a ser más que maravilloso, te lo aseguro. Por su culpa se van a dar cierto tipo de situaciones muy… Comprometedoras xD. Gracias por preguntar por lo del hospital, me repongo rápido =) Espero que te guste la conti!_

_**Hiromi-kun**__**:**__ La verdad es que Sakura no me cae mal, solo que necesito a una malvada y suelo ponerla a ella. Con su agresividad y sus golpes, suele quedar bien en el papel xD. Sep, Hinata le dio una buena contestación… y las que le dará xD_

_**TemaRiLand:**__ Gracias por agregarme a favoritos (cuando te conectes xD). Espero que te guste la conti, como ves, ya empezaron a llevarse mejor (Si así puede llamarse xD)_

_**LennaParis**__: Sep, Sakurita apareció ¬¬, pero no será lo único malo del fic, aunque todo lo provoque ella xD. Itachi solo será la persona que haga enfurecer a Hanabi, nada más, así que estate tranquila xD_

_**love-isaq**__**:**__ "Él" es "él". No puedo darte otra explicación por el momento, ya aparecerá todo a su debido tiempo. Sakura tendrá su merecido, pero no por el momento. Hará muchas maldades hasta encontrarse con la horma de su zapato xD. Sasuke no va a sentirse tan mal a partir de ahora, y puede que incluso, lo acepte hasta Gaara xD_

_**flordezereso**__: Bueno, te adelanto que gracias a Kakashi, las escenas interesantes no tardaran en aparecer, pero te advierto que Sakura será mucho más molesta de lo que piensas. Por su culpa pasaran muchas desgracias. Espero que te guste la conti ^^_

_**harukauzaki**__**:**__ Bueno, como puedes ver, han hecho un pequeño trato que les va a obligar a comportarse mejor entre ellos. Así que dentro de nada… SASUHINA! xD_

_**Camy-shama:**__ Bueno, a partir de ahora, ya te digo que Hinata y Sasuke van a comportarse mejor, e incluso se ayudaran entre ellos, al menos delante de sus padres xD pero dentro de nada, ya estarán como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida ^^_

_**Inmis**__: Te doy la razón, aunque la que dará mas miedo será Sakura, Karin va más por libre. Aunque no niego que la ayuda para conseguir otras metas, pero las dos tendrán casi siempre el mismo objetivo xD_

_**Alexandra:**__ La canción de Shikamaru la puse porque lo prometí xD. Y bueno, Sasuke siempre es tierno a su manera, aunque a veces den ganas de estrangularlo xD. Sakura va a ser mucho más que eso, se hará de odiar realmente xD_

_**ETOLPLOW-KUN**__**:**__ Bueno, ya viste como se las ingenia Sasuke, aunque Hinata es más lista que él, de momento kukukuk xD_

_**Ridesh**__: Creeme, Sasuke se las devolverá una a una y hará que lo pasen mal, pero ya sabes el dicho "hay más días que longanizas" (eso siempre lo dice mi madre cuando quiere decirme que sea paciente con algo -.-'), así que a Sasuke no le va a importar esperar para vengarse como es debido. Lo lamento, pero no voy a decir nada sobre el hermano de Phillipe. Es secreto de estado xD. Ya viste lo que planeaban hacer con el profesor, es lo que mi clase y yo hacemos en los exámenes xD. Las escenas rojas no tardaran en venir, sobre todo por culpa de Kakashi (yo me entiendo kukukuk) y bueno, lo del hospital es lo de siempre, gracias por preguntar ^^, aunque mejor no sepas lo que les hago a las enfermeras xD_

_**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY:**__ Gracias por preguntar sobre el hospital, en verdad no me importa, hace tiempo que me acostumbre ^^'. Y cambiando de tema… espero que te guste la conti. Más o menos, ya han empezado a comportarse como adultos, así que dentro de nada… vendrán las escenas interesante kukuk_

_**hitomi black dark**__**:**__ Gracias por pensar que soy una buena escritora. Espero que esta conti también te guste y feliz año nuevo a ti también (aunque con un poco de retraso -.-')_

* * *

_· __**R**__eviews onegai __·_


	7. Tentación

_**~ Todo queda en familia**__ (SasuHina)  
__**Genero:**__ Humor/Romance  
__**Categoría:**__ M  
__**Aviso:**__ Este fic es Anti-Sakura. Contendrá bastantes bromas pesadas y alto nivel en lemon y lime. Naruto no me pertenece y Sasuke tampoco… aun, solo la trama de la historia._

_

* * *

_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ Todo queda en familia**__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
- **__Tentaciones__** –**_

_**

* * *

**_

_La mejor manera de librarse de  
la tentación es caer en ella.  
- __**Oscar Fingal –**_

_**

* * *

**_

Vio como de reojo la peliazul encendía la radio y buscaba alguna emisora que mereciera la pena. Escuchó una canción de Shakira, otra de Alejandro Sanz, un debate sobre algún partido de fútbol. Finalmente, dejó una canción que no había escuchado nunca. Una balada de rock. La música era pegadiza.

-¿Ya le has dado el colgante a mi madre? – Trató de romper el hielo.  
-Aun no… - Suspiró. – Se lo daré mañana por la mañana. Otosan y Mikoto cumplen un mes juntos.  
-… Eres retorcida. – Confirmo.  
- Soy muchas cosas. – Rió.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado sin despegar lo ojos de la carretera. Le gustaba estar así con ella. Eran esos momentos en los que no sentía deseos de estrangularla. Podía hablar libremente sin tensiones de ningún tipo. Sin familia unida en un retorcido plan, sin pelirrojos detestables, sin conciertos, sin actuaciones de por medio. Es lo recordó algo…

-¿De verdad no eres lesbiana? – La Hyuga empezó a reír sin poder parar. – ¿Te ríes de mi? – Preguntó enojado.  
-¡Claro que no! – Protestó. – Seria incapaz.

_Ok. Ya lo tenía claro. Estaba burlándose de él._ Apretó el volante con sus manos y lo retorció. Esa chica, de verdad, quería que la matase. Su mente empezó a imaginar millones de torturas medievales. _La primera que le vino a la cabeza fue la de atarla a cuatro caballos y hacer que la estirasen. La segunda fue pasar millones de agujas por su piel para que se la arrancasen… Itachi tenía razón. Era un sádico._

-¿Sabes que es un _Fanservice_?  
-… Ie. – Gruñó.  
-Es un medio visual para... añadir cierto "encanto" a algo. – Sonrió. – Mira, en la banda, cada uno tenemos nuestro papel.  
-¿Papel? – Levantó una ceja.  
-¡Cierto! – Sonrió. – Tu eso no lo sabes. – Se rascó la nuca algo nerviosa. – Cuando formamos la banda, competimos en un concurso de rol. Teníamos que tocar e interpretar un papel. Kiba es el bromista, el gracioso de nosotros, Naruto es el hiperactivo, el que nunca puede estar quieto, Gaara era el deportista, el rebelde y yo soy… - Se mordió el labio con indecisión, parecía buscar las palabras correctas. – Digamos que… soy una especia de "mosquetera". – Sasuke la miró sin entender.  
-¿Y el vocalista? – los ojos de Hinata se ensombrecieron. Se mordió el labio con más fuerza y sus ojos brillaron.  
-_Él_ era el sexy. – Sonrió de una forma triste. – Después de dar el salto a los escenarios, continuamos con el juego de rol por diversión y hacíamos Fanservice algo… sugerentes. – Rió. – Kakashi aprovechaba que yo era la única chica y… bueno, imagínate el resto. Todos para una y una para todos. – rió.  
-… Creo que no quiero imaginar nada. – sonrió.  
-Y bueno… lo de Ino y yo también fue un Fanservice. No estuvo planeado, pero lo fue.

El Uchiha frunció las dejas y arrugó sus labios. El coche paró en seco. El cuerpo de Hinata rebotó contra el asiento y se golpeó la cabeza contra el cristal. No se hizo daño, pero juró ponerse el cinturón la próxima vez que Sasuke condujera.  
Buscó con la mirada al chico que la observaba como si fuese un extraterrestre.

-¡¿No estuvo planeado? – gritó.  
-Ie… solo surgió.  
-¡¿Me quieres decir que te besó y tu solo le seguiste el juego?  
-Algo así. – se encogió de hombros. – Ella me avisó antes. Si yo no hubiese querido, me hubiese apartado.  
-¡Querías! – la señaló con el dedo.

El móvil de Hinata comenzó a vibrar. Entre la música, los gritos de Sasuke y el nerviosismo que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, no fue consciente de su error.

-¡Por Kami, Sasuke! – grito. - ¡Un beso solo es un beso! ¡Puede significarlo todo o nada!  
-¡Tú lo querías! – repitió. La chica bufó exasperada.  
-Mira… no se porque me he abierto. – le reprochó. Señaló la palanca del freno y masculló. - ¡Vuelve a meterla!  
-¡Pero…! – El ojinegro trató de hablar, pero ella no le dejó.  
-¡Que la pongas en su sitio! ¡Métela y acabemos con esto!

Gruñó enfadado y metió el freno de mano. Volvió a arrancar el coche y continuó el camino por aquella vacía carretera.

* * *

Pasó sus dedos por el cuello masculino, desabotonando los primeros botones de la blusa. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad, puede que por el interés de lo que escuchaba. Pasó sus labios por la quijada del chico y besó la barbilla un par de veces. El rubio suspiró encantado por los mimos que recibía.

-… ¿Y que más puedes decirme? – Su voz sonó melosa.  
-Tiene una hermana pequeña, se llama Hanabi. – El chico la apretó contra él. Sakura metió su mano libre en el pantalón de él y comenzó a acariciarle lascivamente. – Su madre está muerta y… s-su padre se ha vuelto a casar. – Jadeó. – Es un importante abogado y n-no le gusta que ella toque en la banda. – Sakura seguía acariciando y besándolo, procurando embelesarlo lo suficiente como para averiguar todo lo que buscaba. – Dicen que una vez… la golpeó porque la vio tocar en un bar.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó sobre el cuello del chico y besó. Dejó por fin que él le quitase la falda del uniforme e hiciese con ella lo que quisiera. Un pago bueno después de todo. Hiroshi era uno de los chicos más guapos de la clase y si con él sacaba información y un buen rato, no tenía derecho a quejarse.

* * *

Hiashi dejó caer el móvil sobre la mesa. Su cara era de completo horror. Su pequeña… su dulce y hermosa pequeña… Millones de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza y en todas ellas, salía él matando a cierto moreno. La conversación que había escuchado no se iba de su cabeza.

"_¡Por Kami, Sasuke! ¡Un beso solo es un beso! ¡Puede significarlo todo o nada!"  
"¡Tú lo querías!"  
"Mira… no se porque me he abierto. ¡Vuelve a meterla!"  
"¡Pero…!"  
"¡Que la pongas en su sitio! ¡Métela y acabemos con esto!"_

Con nerviosismo y rapidez, comenzó a guardar los papeles en su maletín y lo cerró, dejando algunos trozos de folios por fuera. Lo cogió y salió corriendo del despacho. Apretó de una forma histérica el botón des ascensor mientras su miedo iba aumentando cada vez más.

* * *

Mikoto no estaba en la casa. Ese día acababa tarde de trabajar, Hanabi había salido a la biblioteca e Itachi habían quedado con un amigo de la universidad. _La casa estaba bacía…  
Si no se daba prisa, no podría evitar lo que Hinata y Sasuke estaban haciendo._

Itachi cerró la puerta del coche de un golpe. _Mierda… mierda… ¡Mierda!_ Se reprochó a sí mismo. Apretó con fuerza la pequeña bolsa de plástico que tenia en sus manos. Si su madre lo veía con aquello… posiblemente no le diría mucho… el problema era si lo veía Hiashi. Teniendo dos hijas en la casa, como mínimo lo mataría. _¡¿Por qué hacia caso a Deidara?_

-Solo será hasta mañana… - dijo repitiendo sus palabras y tratando de imitarlo. – No puedo meterlos en casa, guárdalos tú…

_Perfecto… jodidamente perfecto. ¡¿Qué se suponía que haría con una caja de veinticuatro preservativos?_ Se paró en seco. _No… no quería saberlo._  
Suspiró resignado y entró en la casa. El silencio lo sorprendió. La casa apenas estaba iluminada por el sol de la tarde y las sombras comenzaban a asomar.

Entró a la cocina y dejó la bolsa sobre el banco. Caminó hacia la nevera y sacó una cerveza. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había junto al banco y dio un gran trago. La cabeza le dolía y se sentía terriblemente cansado. Escuchó el sonido de un coche y la puerta se abrió. Los ligeros pasos de Hinata le pusieron de buen humor. Entró en la cocina seguida de Sasuke, ambos con caras de pocos amigos.

-¿Un mal día? – preguntó la ojiblanca al verle.  
-Pésimo.  
-No eres el único. – su hermano le quitó el bote de cerveza y dio un pequeño trago.  
-¿Mañana tienen sesión de fotos, no?

Itachi estaba al tanto de los asuntos de la banda. Sasuke y ella se lo habían tenido que contar después de que estos los pillara la noche en la que Sasuke la siguió a ella.  
La chica asintió con la cabeza y le quitó el bote a Sasuke, dando ahora ella un trago.

Se quedaron en silencio, compartiendo la cerveza hasta que Sasuke reparó en la bolsa de plástico sobre el banco. La curiosidad le hizo alargar la mano y descubrir su contenido. Los ojos casi se le salieron de las orbitas.

-… Explícame para que quieres tantos. – rió mientras sacaba la caja de preservativos. El mayor palideció.  
-¡Itachi! – Hinata comenzó a reír y le arrebató la caja al menor de los Uchihas. – Tienes grandes expectativas.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír. El mayor pareció relajarse. Hubiese esperado que la chica le llamase pervertido o cualquier cosa mientras él trataba de explicarse. Hinata nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? – siguió la broma. – Soy un optimista.

Los tres rieron sin poder parar hasta que la puerta se abrió. Miraron la entrada de la cocina hasta que Hiashi con cara de pocos amigos apareció. Jadeaba como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y los miró fijamente. Primero a Sasuke, luego a Hinata y luego… a la enorme caja de preservativos que su hija tenia en las manos.

-¡Tú! – Señaló al menor de los Uchihas. - ¡Corrompiste a mi pequeña!  
-¡¿Qué yo que? – Levantó una ceja extrañado.  
-¡Voy a matarte!

El Hyuga caminó hacia él con un par de zancadas y trató de cogerlo del cuello de la camisa. Milagrosamente, Sasuke se escapó y rodeó la mesa. No sabía que le pasaba a Hiashi, pero sabía que era mejor estar fuera de su alcance por el momento.  
Hinata intentó cogerlo mientras él se la quitaba de encima.

-¡Otosan! – Le llamó. - ¡Estas fuera de control!  
-¡Ie! – Rugió. - ¡Pero muy pronto lo estaré! – La empujó con brusquedad, tirándola al suelo y corrió hacia el moreno.

Los dos empezaron a rodear la mesa mientras Itachi ayudaba a Hinata a levantarse. La peliazul se había vuelto a golpear la cabeza y el dolor no paraba de crecer. Se sentía mareada y el suelo no paraba de moverse. Pudo identificar a su padre corriendo detrás de Sasuke mientras este rodaba alrededor de la mesa. La escena le habría parecido cómica de no ser porque Hiashi quería matar al chico.  
La puerta de la entrada se abrió y al momento aparecieron Mikoto y Hanabi. Al ver a los dos hombres, la menor comenzó a reír mientras la Uchiha abría la boca y los ojos con horror.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Grito. Hiashi, al oírla, se paró en seco y caminó hacia ella.  
-¡Tu hijo! – Lo señaló con desprecio. - ¡Ha corrompido a mi pequeña! – Mikoto levantó una ceja y miró a Hanabi, la cual no paraba de reír. - ¡Esa no! ¡La otra!

Los ojos de la pelinegra se posaron en la figura de Hinata. Itachi la sostenía, parecía mareada y se cogía con ambas manos la cabeza. Vio la caja de preservativos junto a sus pies y palideció.

-¡Sasuke! – Lo miró con sorpresa y decepción. - ¡Dime que no es verdad! – Exigió.  
-¡Pero es que no se de que hablan! – Gritó desesperado.  
-¡Te acostaste con Hinata! – Hiashi lo miró con rabia y Mikoto se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz.  
-¡¿Nani? – Tanto Hanabi como Itachi miraron a los mayores y luego a Sasuke.  
-¡Yo no hice eso! – Se defendió.  
-¡Yo los escuché! – Mikoto levantó una ceja y miró de reojo a su marido.  
- … ¿Y que hacías tu escuchándolos?  
-… ¡No es lo que piensas! – Se apresuró a decir. – Llamé por teléfono a Hinata y cuando descolgó, lo oí todo.  
-… No me has llamado por teléfono. – La peliazul se sentó en un taburete. El mareo se le iba pasando poco a poco.  
-¡Claro que lo hice! – Manifestó. - ¡Gritabais los dos! ¡Y hablabais de besos… y de meterla!  
-Otosan… yo no… - La verdad le calló como un balde de agua fría. – Oh…

_Mierda._ Se reprendió. Necesitaba una excusa y rápido. No podía decirle la verdad. Si le explicaba que hablaban sobre el beso que se dio con Ino, su padre se escandalizaría todavía más, pero si le decía aquello, tendría que decirle lo de la banda y que había tocado sin su consentimiento. Aquello le provocaría un infarto seguido de otro.

- Así que "Oh"… - Hiashi se cruzó de brazos, controlándose para no matar a Sasuke y enfundarle un cinturón de castidad a su niña. – Haz el favor de explicarte.  
-Estábamos en la escuela. – Mintió. – Me he apuntado al grupo de teatro y Sasuke solo me ayudaba a preparar lo que tengo que decir para las pruebas.  
-… ¿P-pruebas? – Tartamudeó.  
-Hai… Si quieres voy a la escuela y te traído el papel y mi dialogo.  
-… Ie, no hará falta. Yo… - Su expresión volvió a endurecerse. - ¿Y los preservativos?

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke señalaron a Itachi. Este tragó en seco y palideció ante los ojos asesinos del Hyuga.

-Puedo explicarlo.

Aseguró mientras movía las manos en el aire. Esta vez, fue Mikoto la que caminó hacia él y le dio una colleja. El mayor se quejó y se alejó de su madre. Comenzó a correr mientras la mujer lo perseguía alrededor del banco para darle otro golpe.  
Hiashi suspiró tranquilo, aunque la idea de poner una cadena en el cuarto de Hinata no se le iba de la cabeza.

* * *

Aspiró el humo con fuerza. Los pulmones le abrasaron y sintió todo su alrededor dar vueltas. Sus pies descalzos eran acariciados por el césped del jardín mientras todo su cuerpo se repantigaba en la hamaca de tela que colgaba de dos árboles.  
Mientras fumaba, se balanceaba y sus dedos tocaban el suelo haciéndole cosquillas. Sintió la necesidad de reír como una idiota, pero se reprimió.  
Todos dormían y no quería más sobresaltos. Ya había sido suficiente con la escena de la cocina y con ver como Mikoto torturaba a su hijo mayor.

Se preguntó si seria bueno fumar aquello después de haberse golpeado tantas veces la cabeza. Miró el cigarrillo liado y suspiró. A decir verdad, no era bueno en ningún sentido… pero le daba igual.  
Escuchó la puerta de la cocina abrirse y su corazón se paralizó. Esperaba que no fuese su Otosan. Si la viese allí a esas horas y con aquel porro entre los dedos, la metería en un reformatorio en menos que se podía decir "apágalo".  
Para su sorpresa no fue su padre, sino otro causante de los dolores de su cabeza.

Sasuke la miró con una ceja levantada. Hinata llevaba una camisa de Neji lo suficientemente grande como para que su hombro asomara por el desbocado cuello y sus piernas quedasen ocultas hasta mitad del muslo. Tragó saliva. Abierta ligeramente de piernas mientras fumaba aquella droga y con la mirada opalina clavada en sus ojos pero ligeramente perdida. Tragó en seco.  
La peliazul se sentó sobre la tela de una forma torpe y rió bajito. Lo miró con complicidad y alargó la mano, pasándole el porro, Sasuke lo agradeció. En verdad, había bajado a fumar un cigarrillo, pero sabia que aquello lo calmaría mucho mejor.

Apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol y se dejó caer. La camisa negra de tirantes se levantó en la zona de la espalda, dejando al descubierto sus riñones. Dio una calada y reteniendo el humo, lo dejó salir en un largo suspiro. La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas.

-… Menudo día. – Suspiró cansado.  
-Hai… - Hinata se repantigó en la hamaca y se desperezó como una gata. - … Por un momento, creí que te mataba.  
-Seguro que hubieses bailado sobre mi tumba. – Bromeó.  
-Bailar no… pero tampoco hubiese llorado.

Los dos rieron silenciosamente. En aquel momento tan intimo que habían creado, no les apetecía a ninguno de los dos romper el silencio. El Uchiha dio una calada mientras escuchaba el sonido de los grillos. Miró el cielo con curiosidad, la luna estaba oculta por las nubes, dándole un aspecto tétrico.

-Mañana Hanabi y yo le daremos el collar a Mikoto. – Suspiró la peliazul. – Otosan se enfadará tanto que me culpará a mí y luego a Hanabi, pensando que la idea es de ella.  
-¿Y que harás? – Alargó el brazo y le devolvió el cigarrillo liado.  
-Esperaré a que Mikoto interceda por nosotras y nos pondremos de su parte.  
-¿Sabes? – La observó fumar despreocupadamente. – Eres retorcidamente lista. Pero… cabrona. – Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada y el sonrió. – Me caes bien.  
-¡Oh! – Ella fingió sentirse alagada. – Ahora que se que soy de tu agrado, puedo dormir tranquila.

Le pasó el porro y Sasuke lo apuró. Lo apagó en la tierra húmeda y Hinata le arrebató la colilla de entre los dedos antes de que la lanzara a algún lugar del jardín. Entró a la cocina seguida de él y dejó la colilla en la basura, asegurándose de meterla al fondo para que nadie la descubriese.

Los dos subieron las escaleras silencioso mientras ponían atención para no tropezarse por la total falta de luz. Cuando llegaron al último piso, Hinata se metió en su dormitorio y él hizo lo propio con el suyo. Se dejó caer en su cama boca abajo, notando como su cuerpo rebotaba ante el movimiento. La cabeza le daba vueltas y los parpados le pesaban.

* * *

Hiashi gruñó mientras daba otra vuelta sobre el colchón. Mikoto se levantó exasperada y lo miró de reojo. Hacia horas que su marido no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama y refunfuñar cosas inaudibles. Harta de toda aquella pantomima, le golpeó el hombro con fuerza suficiente como para llamar su atención pero sin hacerle daño. El hombre se incorporó y la miró desconcertado.

-Si tanto te molesta lo ocurrido. – Dijo con desdén. - ¿Por qué no subes y encierras a Hinata bajo llave?  
-… No es mala idea. – Murmuró el castaño. Se levantó de la cama y buscó sus zapatillas. – Así ese Uchiha no podrá…  
-¡Hyuga Hiashi! – Lo interrumpió. – ¡Ese Uchiha es mi hijo!  
-… Solo bromeaba. – Sonrió con nerviosismo, tratando de que su mentira no fuese descubierta. – Pero… ya sabes, por precaución.  
-¡Hiashi! – Lo reprendió. – Conozco a mi hijo. Nunca seria capaz de sobrepasarse con alguna chica si ella no lo permitiese.  
-¡Mi niña no…! – La sola idea de imaginarlo le torturaba de una forma inhumana. - ¡Mi pequeñina!

Hundió el rostro en la almohada como un niño pequeño y se acurrucó. No podía ni sospesar la idea de que entre Hinata y Sasuke hubiese algo como lo que pensaba. Casi le había dado un infarto cuando había escuchado aquella conversación telefónica, pero gracias a Kami, solo había sido por el papel de interpretación que ensayaba Hinata. Cerró los ojos tranquilizándose y suspiró.  
_Un momento…_ Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir con nerviosismo._ ¡¿Qué mierda de personaje interpretaba su hija?_

_

* * *

_

Escuchó un tremendo golpe y abrió los ojos. Esos despertares eran típicos desde que había empezado a vivir en aquella casa de locos. Se levantó de la cama y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Hanabi estaba en el suelo junto con Hinata. La primera estaba furiosa mientras la segunda reía sin para. Se cogía el estomago y se encogía de piernas.

-¡Juro que voy a matarte! – Gritó la menor.  
-¡Eres como un Ferrari! – Rió. – De cero a cien en diez segundos.  
-¡Cállate! – Se abalanzó sobre ella, sentándose en su estomago y trató de golpearla.  
-¡Eh! – Se quejó la peliazul. - ¡A esto pueden jugar dos!

La empujó, quedando la mayor sobre la pequeña y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Itachi levantó una ceja. Dudaba entre desaparecer y seguir mirando. Aunque lo que en verdad le extrañaba es que sus padres no hubiesen aparecido por el tremendo ruido.  
Finalmente, Hanabi escapó y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.  
Hinata seguía en el suelo, tratando se respirar y riendo. Se sacudió el pelo de la cara y se levantó, acomodando su ropa.

En ningún momento notó su presencia. Parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, demasiado incluso. Caminó hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta de espaldas. Un pequeño dolor en el estomago le revolvió las tripas al moreno.  
Desde hacia tiempo que había comenzado a sentir algo por aquella chica. Su espontaneidad y humor solo habían hecho que aquella atracción se agrandara. No sabía si era amor, solo una atracción que cada día le costaba más reprimir.

Escuchó el timbre de la entrada y miró su reloj. Demasiado pronto para ser una visita de cortesía… y a aquella casa, no iba nadie por negocios. Su madre atendía los casos en su bufé de abogados y Hiashi hacia lo propio en el despacho de su empresa. Abrió el armario buscando una camisa y suspiró cansado. Seguramente, alguna visita vendría a joder la mañana.

Hinata corrió por las escaleras. Se cruzó con su padre en la entrada, pero lo adelantó fácilmente. Su mano se aferró al pomo de la puerta y abrió con demasiada brusquedad. Frente a ella, una mujer sonreía de forma maternal.

Cabellos negros, cortos y puntiagudos, tal vez por alguna espuma o gel fijador. Una camisola ancha de colores y un pantalón corto baquero. A simple vista, la mujer se conservaba bien. Nadie diría que tenia sus setenta y tres años recién cumplidos.  
Hinata sonrió con felicidad cuando la mujer se quitó las gafas de sol y descubrió sus ojos opalinos.

-¡Obasan! – Se echó encima de ella, ocultando su delgada y frágil figura en un abrazo.  
-Hinata, deja a tu abuela. – Hiashi cogió a su hija del hombro y la apartó de la mujer de un brusco movimiento. – Ya está muy mayor para que la trates así.  
-Ni caso, jovencita. – recalcó la mujer con una voz animada. – ¡Puedo darte guerra durante un par de años más!

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el gritó de la mujer. Suspiró con pesadez. Otra vez se había olvidado de encender ese pequeño aparatito que la gente de su edad se ponía en la oreja para poder escuchar.  
La peliazul notó una mano en su hombro, dándose cuenta de que era Sasuke el que estaba llamando su atención.

-¡Que alegría que hallas venido a visitarnos! – Hiashi abrazó a la mujer mientras le pasaba las manos por la espalda. – Deja que te presente a Mikoto.  
-¡Seguro que es encantadora! – la mujer habló demasiado fuerte.  
-¡Obasan! – Hinata llamó la atención de la mayor. - ¡Tu sordera no tiene nada que ver con nosotros! – le recordó mientras las personas que la rodeaban reían de forma disimulada.  
-¡Obasan!

Hanabi apareció en la escalera y se abalanzó sobre la mujer, que a duras penas pudo sostener a su pequeña nieta. Le acarició los cabellos con ternura y sonrió. Había echado de menos a su familia.

Desde que su nuera había fallecido, aquella casa había estado sumida en una penumbra permanente. Hiashi apenas hablaba y se pasaba la vida en el trabajo. Hanabi había sido como un muerto viviente, movida por las necesidades de comer y dormir.  
La única excepción había sido Hinata. Después de meses en los que ni siquiera había hablado, de la noche a la mañana, había vuelto a ser la jovencita alegre que siempre había sido. Se había puesto a cargo de la casa y de su familia. Gracias a ella, Hanabi volvió a ser la que era antes y Hiashi empezó a pasar más tiempo en casa.

La anciana amaba a su nieta mayor por encima de todo. Porque únicamente ella había rescatado a aquellos dos y les había hecho sonreír nuevamente.

-Ohayo Ichiga-sama. – Mikoto se presentó frente a la mujer e inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto. La anciana empezó a reír.  
-¡Llámame Obasan! – le sonrió. - ¿Dónde están mis nuevos nietos?  
-¡Este es Itachi! – la mayor de las Hyugas cogió al ojinegro y lo empujó hasta que estuvo frente a su abuela.

La anciana le cogió la barbilla y le ojeó la cara en lo que parecía un examen. Le acarició el largo cabello, notando la sedosidad de los mechones. Le soltó el rostro y lo empujó de los hombros, haciendo que el chico diese una vuelta sobre sus pies y que ella pudiese acabar su pequeño examen. Finalmente, la mujer sonrió.

- Eres muy guapo. – sonrió con orgullo. – Tengo un nieto que va a traer locas a todas las jovencitas. – se dirigió a los demás.

Itachi rió disimuladamente. Esa mujer no se equivocaba mucho. De hecho, en la universidad ya peleaba con algunas chicas para que dejasen de perseguirlo. El Uchiha vio de reojo como Sasuke bajaba las escaleras. Estaba recién levantado, con el pelo revuelto y la camisa de tirantes anchos arrugada por todas partes. Tironeaba los boxers negros a la altura del camal, tratando de tapar todo lo que la tela pudiese.

-¡Sasuke! – Mikoto palideció. - ¡Por Kami-sama, tápate!  
-¿Hn? - el chico levantó una ceja sin comprender.  
-… Mocoso. – susurró Itachi con voz asesina.  
-Déjalo, mujer. – la anciana le restó importancia. – Es joven y puede lucirse. – rió. Entrecerró los ojos para poder ver bien de lejos y analizó al joven todo lo que pudo. – Mikoto, tienes unos hijos muy guapos, hasta recién despertados.

La mujer sonrió sinceramente y Sasuke levantó una ceja. Aquello si que eran buenos días, aunque hubiese preferido que aquello lo dijese _Mónica Prendes _y no una abuela. De todas formas, ¿Se podía tener un mejor día que uno en el que empezaban alagándote?

* * *

La anciana removió el sofrito de verduras. Los demás habían subido a sus dormitorios a arreglarse para la comida que ella estaba preparando. Siempre que iba a la casa era lo mismo. Ella cocinaba por petición propia y mandaba a los demás a alistarse como niños pequeños. Después, servían una gran cantidad de alimentos en la mesa del jardín y comían juntos. Se tiraban horas en la mesa, a veces, hasta juntaban la comida con la cena.  
El único cambio esa vez es que cocinaba para tres personas más.

-Obasan. – Hinata saludó a la mujer y le dio un beso en la arrugada mejilla.  
-¿Qué tal París? – curioseó la Ichiga.  
-Precioso. – sonrió la chica. – Es al ciudad de las luces. – comentó emocionada.  
-Y del amor. – añadió la mayor.  
-Hai… - Hinata sonrió de una forma perversa. – Los franceses no estaban nada mal.  
- No esperaba menos de ti.

Las dos rieron de buena gana. Hinata siempre había visto a su abuela como una adolescente permanente. Después de que su marido muriese, la mujer había tenido muchas aventuras para la edad que tenía.  
Recordaba cada uno de esos vejestorios y no tan vejestorios. Hiashi siempre se escandalizaba, sobre todo cuando la ojiblanca apareció en el club de ampo con un hombre que podía ser su hijo fácilmente.

-¿Qué cocinas? – curioseó.  
-Verduras fritas. – la mujer señaló la sartén. – Aquello de allí son bolitas de arroz con pollo, y aquello ramen. Aquello sopa y aquello ensalada de pasta.  
-¿Y postre? – Hinata sonrió y los ojos le brillaron.  
-Tarta de chocolate, de mostaza y profiteroles.  
-¿Quiere casarse conmigo, Ichiga-sama? – Sasuke estaba en la puerta. Al entrar en la cocina y oír "tarta de mostaza", la boca se le había llenado de saliva en anticipación a lo que iba a disfrutar mientras comía.  
-¡Sasuke! – la anciana sonrió coqueta. – Hay mucha diferencia de edad. El mundo nos separa. – añadió como victima de un melodrama.  
-Lucharemos contra el mundo. – se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la nevera, sacando una cerveza. La mujer volvió a reír sonoramente. Una risa madura y limpia.  
-Yo los apoyaré si me dan su ración de profiteroles. – Hinata asintió con la cabeza, enfatizando su comentario.  
-Con o sin tu apoyo, nuestro amor triunfará. – Sasuke se llevó una mano al rostro e hizo un gesto dramático.

Uchiha empezó a reír y Hinata no pudo hacer más que imitarla. En aquellos momentos, dudaba si Sasuke era realmente tan capullo como parecía. Aun recordaba como había corrido a la desesperada alrededor de la mesa para que su Otosan no lo matase, y aquella imagen le causó aun más gracia. Nunca imaginó al orgulloso de Sasuke correr para salvar su cuello.

* * *

Hanabi abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Sasuke. Justo un día como aquel, se había quedado sin carretes en su Polaroid. Suerte que Hinata también tenía y podría cogerle uno para después reponerlo.

Eso había sido lo que había pensado antes de no encontrar nada de lo que buscaba. Finalmente, Itachi le había dicho que Sasuke tenia una cámara Polaroid con medio carrete gastado en su dormitorio. Eso la había llenado de esperanza. Por una vez que su Obasan los visitaba, quería hacerle un par de fotos.

Empezó a abrir los cajones a la desesperada, sabiendo que si Sasuke la pillaba en su dormitorio, tendría serios problemas. Iba a cerrar el último cajón de la cómoda cuando algo llamó su atención. Una pequeña fotografía escondida entre un par de camisas.  
En la imagen, salía un Itachi adolescente, con algún que otro grano en el rostro junto a Mikoto. Bastante joven y guapa según el pensamiento de la castaña. Junto a ella, un hombre de facciones duras y serias sostenía en brazos a un Sasuke de apenas cuatro años.  
El niño estiraba los brazos hacia su padre y sonreía ampliamente. Hanabi se conmovió.

-Puedo dejártela. – la voz de Sasuke se escuchó por el pasillo. – Si quieres quédatela. No es una camisa que gaste mucho.  
-¿Bromeas? – Hinata parecía entusiasmada. – ¡Adoro a Kurt Cobain!

Hanabi se apresuró a dejar cada cosa en su sitio y largarse de ahí cuanto antes. Sin quererlo, la fotografía se escurrió de entre sus dedos en su rápida huida y golpeó el suelo, haciendo un ruido horrible cuando el marco de metal se separó en dos trozos y el cristal se resquebrajó.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe. Sasuke miraba a Hanabi de una forma casi asesina.

- ¿Qué coño haces?  
- Yo solo... – trató de defenderse.  
- ¿Solo qué? – no la dejó terminar. – ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para registrar mis cosas?

Los ojos del Uchiha estaban brillantes, negros y llenos de rabia. Y eso que aun no había reparado en la fotografía rota en el suelo. Cuando lo hizo, el cuerpo vibró de una mala sensación que hasta Hinata fue capaz de captar.

-... Largo. – susurró de una forma terrorífica.  
- Pero... – Hanabi volvió a tratar de excusarse.  
-¡Largo!

El grito revotó en sus cabezas. Parecía el rugido de un animal salvaje a punto de atacar, pero Sasuke se contenía. Sabía que matar de una paliza a Hanabi le traería problemas. La chica salió del dormitorio con la cabeza gacha y Hinata se quedó inmóvil detrás de él.

- Sasuke...  
- Tu también. – pidió el ojinegro con la voz temblorosa de enfado.

La chica le ignoró. Se arrodilló en el suelo y cogió la fotografía de entre los cristales. La vio durante un lapsus muy corto de tiempo y giró su rostro, mirando al pelinegro por encima de los hombros.

- Podría haber sido peor. ¿Sabes? – Sasuke se arrodillo junto a ella.  
-Esta roto… - Murmuró mientras cogía el marco. Lo examinó con cuidado mientras una pequeña capa de tristeza inundaba sus ojos.  
-No te preocupes. – Hinata se lo arrebató de las manos y observó el daño. – En mi habitación tengo un pegamento de la "Barbie" súper chulo, y además tiene purpurina. – Sabía que aquello era una broma y que trataba de hacerle sonreír. – Veras que bonito queda.

Sasuke la observó levantarse y caminar hacia su cuarto. No la siguió. No quería hacerlo. En cambio, se quedó en el suelo, pasando la yema de los dedos por los cristales y presionándolos levemente. Pronto, la sangre manchó el suelo de madera y Sasuke se notó menos tenso.

* * *

Preparó la cámara, centrando el objetivo y apuntando hacia el escenario que había preparado. La temporada de conciertos había empezado, y ahora que el grupo tenía un cantante oficial, no iba a reprimirse con las fotos.  
Había adornado el piso de los chicos de tal manera, que parecía otro; las paredes con papel de cebra estaban adornadas con unas telas negras colgando a modo de cortinas. El enorme sofá rojo sangre estaba en el centro, como si fuese el desencadenante de todo lo que iba a pasar ahí. La pequeña mesa de cristal estaba a un lado, llena de velas encendidas y el suelo estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-¡Esto mola! – Naruto apareció en la entrada del salón, con unos pantalones negros y una camisa de rejilla, dejando transparentar todo su torso y el tatuaje de su estomago en forma de espiral. - ¿De donde has sacado la ropa?  
-La dueña de la tienda os la regaló a cambio de que hagáis un poco de promoción. Ya sabéis, lo típico. – El peliplateado restó importancia al asunto.  
-¿Y para que querías las fotos? – Kiba se apoyó en la pared. Sus pantalones vaqueros caídos de un tono oscuro dejaban asomar la tira de goma de sus boxers. Llevaba una camisa de un tono rojo apagado, con el dibujo de un chico apuntando a su cabeza con un arma. Más que una figura, parecía una sombra.  
-Suelen hacerse para promocionar los conciertos. – Comentó. – Aunque hasta ahora no las había hecho porque no teníais vocalista oficial.  
-Tampoco ahora lo tenemos. – Kiba se cruzó de brazos, molesto.  
-Pero Sasuke… - El hombre lo miró interrogante.  
-Sasuke se irá cuando encontremos a alguien mejor.

Gaara había escuchado todo desde el pasillo. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos negros y una camisa de tirantes del mismo color apegada al cuerpo. Una pequeña cadena colgaba desde un bolsillo delantero hasta esconderse en uno de los de atrás. Podían notarse sus trabajados músculos y sus brazos fuertes por el ejercicio con dos muñequeras en cada mano.  
El ojinegro salió del baño en aquel momento. Sus pantalones eran parecidos a los de Kiba, solo que parecían más descoloridos. Una blusa blanca y una corbata negra adornaban perfectamente su torso.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba Kakashi.  
-Nada. – El fotógrafo sonrió debajo de su mascara. - ¿Qué os parece la ropa?  
-Me gusta.

La voz de Hinata los hizo a todos reparar en su presencia. Una pequeña cinta negra reposaba en su cuello pálido. Un corsé negro con cintas blancas hacia juego con la pequeña falda negra, parecida a la de una bailarina. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unos guantes de rejilla hasta la altura del codo y unos botines con apenas bacón ocultaban sus pies.

-… Bonita. – Murmuró el Uchiha.  
-¿Nani? – La ojiblanca lo miró confundida.  
-La ropa, tu no. – Torció sus labios con arrogancia. – No te lo creas tanto.  
-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión. – Se cruzó de brazos molesta, haciendo que sus apretados senos se remarcaran más todavía.  
-Kakashi me la ha pedido.  
-Kakashi es un Baka. – Dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.  
-¡Eh! – Se quejó el hombre. – No me metan en sus discusiones, yo solo hago mi trabajo.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró de un golpe. Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo y apareció un Sai agotado, parecía haber venido corriendo. Se apoyó en la pared y recuperó el aliento. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color de manga larga, haciéndolo ver mucho más pálido.

-Lamento el retraso. – Se excusó. – No pude escaparme antes.  
-No te preocupes, aun no hemos empezado. – Gaara le palmeó el hombro.  
-¿Y este? – El Uchiha levantó una ceja.  
-Sai es el ayudante de Kakashi. – Le contestó el pelirrojo.  
-Aprendiz de fotógrafo. – El recién llegado sonrió. – Cuando no hace falta mi presencia, hago cosas más importantes. Se podría decir que soy un colaborador.

El ojinegro empezó a maldecir por lo bajo y Gaara empezó a gritar. Kakashi se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró con pesadez. _Esa sesión fotográfica iba a ser muy larga…_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke conducía mientras Hinata jugueteaba con una púa negra. La sesión de fotos no había ido del todo mal, nada mal a decir verdad. Había podido reírse con soltura y participar en todas las bromas. Kakashi era un gran fotógrafo que sabia sacar lo mejor de cada uno.  
Hasta Gaara parecía más simpático en las imágenes de lo que era en realidad.  
El peliplateado se había ido nada más terminar, diciendo que mañana mismo les llevaría las fotos a la salida del instituto. La verdad es que se moría por verlas.

Algunas de las que había visto tenían muy buena pinta. Mañana decidirían cuales mandaban a la revista para la entrevista que tenían que hacerles y cuales se quedaba el estudio. Según había dicho Kakashi, era el estudio las que se las daría a los publicistas y ellos harían lo que creyesen convenientes.

- ¿En que piensas? - Hinata miraba por la ventanilla, ausente y con la mirada perdida.  
-En las fotos. – reconoció. – Algunas tenían muy buena pinta.  
- ¿Te quedaras alguna? – lo miró con curiosidad.  
-… La del sofá. – para su sorpresa, la ojiblanca empezó a reír.  
-Te adaptas bien a los _fanservices._ – la Hyuga arrugó la nariz y se removió en su asiento. – Yo me quedaré la de la ducha.

Sasuke enrojeció, pero supo controlar ese impulso vergonzoso. Estuvo a punto de matar a Sai por recomendar aquel escenario, pero reconocía que una vez había visto las fotos en el portátil de Kakashi, todos los escenarios y poses que había dicho aquella copia de él mismo, eran demasiado profesionales.

Sasuke aparco en la entrada de la enorme casa y bajó de coche. Hinata caminó hacia la verja de metal y se preparó para saltarla. Nunca pesó que la Hyuga hiciese ese tipo de cosas, pero la verdad es que nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

Así como se la había imaginado una niña caprichosa, engreída y orgullosa hasta la medula, se daba cuenta de que no podía haber estado más equivocado. No era la "madre Teresa" que él se había hecho a la idea.

- Vamos Sasuke. – La chica lo miró desde abajo mientras él aun peleaba por subir a la verja. – Estas muy bajo de forma.  
- Lo mío no es comportarme como un gato.  
- Tampoco lo es correr. – le recordó aquella carrera en el gimnasio donde ella le había atrapado.  
- Lo mío es el boxeo. ¿Quieres verlo? – le sonrió de forma arrogante. Hasta ese momento, Hinata no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que le quedaban esas sonrisas torcidas.  
- Onegai, Uchiha-sama. – suplicó la chica con un deje de burla. – muéstreme que tan bueno es.

Para su sorpresa, la ojiblanca levantó sus brazos en una posición de defensa perfecta. Cuando Sasuke llegó al suelo, tuvo que apresurarse a esquivar el primer derechazo femenino.

- No jodas. – Sasuke parpadeó confuso. - ¿Dónde aprendiste a golpear así?  
- Me crie con Neji. – dijo la peliazul como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. – Era aprender o morir en el intento. – rió.  
- Así que tuviese una infancia dura. – le siguió el Uchiha el juego.  
- Durísima. – ella hizo un puchero.  
- ¡Hinata!

El grito les obligó a mirar a la entrada. Gaara salía de su Nissan 350 rojo hecho una furia. Hinata dio media vuelta y camino hacia la casa. Sasuke la seguía resoplando y tratando de alcanzar su paso. Escuchó de lejos el sonido de la verja al ser saltada y los pies de Gaara pisar el césped en la carrera.

-¡Alto macarra! – El grito de Gaara se escuchó en todo el jardín. Hinata se puso rígida y pálida, consciente de que no había podido escabullirse de lo que le esperaba. - ¡¿Que se supone que haces?  
-Lo que pasa… - Trató de inventarse algo, pero no se le ocurrían las ideas. – Es que… ¡Anda! – Encontró su salvación. - ¡Una mariquita!  
- Sasuke, entra en casa. – murmuró el pelirrojo.

El pelinegro miró a Hinata, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo como una niña pequeña y rebuscando entre los matorrales del jardín. No sabia si preocuparse por ella o por Gaara. Después de todo, igual la locura si que era contagiosa. Finalmente suspiró y se metió en la casa, sin saber porque se sentía mal al dejar sola a Hinata con Gaara.

Hinata levantó la vista del suelo, temerosa en cierta manera. Sabía que no estaba siendo del todo mala con el Uchiha y que Gaara la acusaría por ello. Pero tampoco quería ser del todo mala. Estaba en su naturaleza humana ser como era y punto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – se atrevió por fin a preguntar.  
- Te dejaste el teléfono. – el pelirrojo alargó la mano con la pantalla del móvil haciendo luces. – Phillipe no para de llamarte. – comentó con fastidio.  
- Ajam...  
- ¿Que se supone que haces? – Gaara hizo un gesto hacia el interior de la casa. - ¿Intentas que se largue con tu amabilidad infinita?  
- Hasta ahora no lo ha hecho gracias a la tuya. – le contestó ella de una forma mordaz. – Déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera y ocúpate de tus asuntos.

La Hyuga le dio la espalda a Gaara y entró en su casa, dando un pequeño y dosdo portazo. El pelirrojo comprendió que Hinata estaba echándose atrás, pero el nos e retractaría. Sasuke estaría fuera de la banda antes del próximo concierto.

* * *

_**NA: **__¡Hola! Despues de una larga espera, por fin les traigo la primera conti de todas!  
Voy a actualizar todos los fics, esa es mi intención. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo contodos a la vez. **Me gustaría saber **cual quieren que actualice antes para acabarlo y poder dedicarle más tiempo al resto. Muchas gracias =D_

_Lamento no poder contestar reviews... pero entiéndanme. Por fin e acavado con todo y dispongo de tiempo para actualizar y escribir. Queria adelantar al máximo todo para poder contestarlos cuando disponga de más tiempo_

_

* * *

_

_· __**R**__eviews onegai __ ·_


End file.
